Changed by an Angel
by Ashleea
Summary: [COMPLETE] 17-year-old Serena Terrin is, well, a nerd. Enter Darien, your typical male angel, who's received Serena for his next mission. But this assignment doesn't exactly go as planned, especially when it's the angel who starts breaking all the rules.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note - Hey, this is my first fic... sadly enough... but don't be TOO harsh...**

********

**Title: Changed by an Angel **

**Chapter: 1 **

**Author: Ashlee Angel **

**Email: ashlee_c69@hotmail.com**

**Summary: 17 year old Serena Terrin is... well... to put it simply, a nerd (by choice). But when **

Darien (your typical every day angel) gets Serena as his next assignment, life becomes more than 

just a box of chocolates...

**Disclaimer - Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi..... And frankly, I'm not Naoko Takeuchi**

***.:.*.:.*.:.*.:.* Chapter 1 *.:.*.:.*.:.*.:.***

*** Serena's POV ***

Oh great, first day of school . . . *Woohoo!* I get a free trip to Hell! What fun.... 

Okay fine, it isn't THAT bad, but close enough. I walked over to my closet and threw it open in... rage? I wasn't really angry, but I wasn't exactly the happy face stuck on the Walmart price tags. 

I had enough clothes to never repeat an outfit for the rest of my life. I don't know why, I just do. All designer clothes that (maybe) I'll someday wear. 

Looking around, I had the sudden urge to laugh. I mean these are definitely _not things the school geek would wear, much as look at. But everyone would probably laugh if I wore anything like this to school. Heck, I'd even laugh at myself for trying to fit in. _

There's just NO way I'd wear any of these, in public anyway. 

I stepped over to my dresser and started going through my drawers. After flipping through the heap of clothes, I finally found what I was looking for - a faded pair of baggy overalls that only went down to my ankles. Along with an ugly - not to mention hideous - baggy green shirt. Reaching in my back pocket, I found my fake glasses. Huge orange frames and thick enough glass to make everything look like something reflected from a spoon. Hey, at least it matches the overalls.

I don't even need them, but they hide my eyes and I guess it helps my confidence. My older brother Sammy always said that I have pretty eyes. . . .

Yeah right! Like in what lifetime?! 

I sat down in front of my mirror and put my silvery-blonde hair in a tight bun, so no one would know how long my hair really was. And trust me, it is NOT easy to put up. I'd wear a hat if I could, but . . . school policies. . . . 

Standing up, I check my reflection one more time. Staring back at me wasn't Serena, but the social pariah of Angel Grove High. Perfect. It's not like I _want to dress like this. I have to. It's expected of me. I'm sort of disgusted with myself for caring what anyone else thought . . . but who doesn't? _

I tried to get rid of any doubt of dressing like an undesirable misfit. 

But my eyes kept roaming over rows and rows of makeup lined neatly on my dresser. It's not like I don't know how to put it on . . . but_....'No, no, no, no, NO! Don't even think about touching that makeup!' I instructed myself harshly. Jeez, I don't even listen to myself. . . . _

Sighing audibly, I went back over to my bed and sat down, letting myself relax before I had to face the school. '_Why me? Why is it always me? Please, help me . . . anyone.' ___

I closed my eyes and wondered if anyone was actually listening. I sort of have a habit of praying to angels, even if they're not there. Not that I'd actually tell anyone, they'd just think I was insane. But as crazy as it may sound, praying _does help my usual moody self. _

Checking my watch, I realized that I had better get to school before I'm late. Actually, I'm far from being late, but I like getting there early so I can watch people arrive, instead of people watching me arrive. After all these years, their peculiar glances still make me uncomfortable. 

Sighing aloud-I've been doing that a lot lately-I got up and prepared myself for another year of misery. 

*** At school (Serena's POV) * **

After getting my schedule, I walked over to my assigned locker. Angel Grove High¡¯s a really rich school, so people were already saying things about me. 

"Ugh!. . . Look at her. What a waste!" 

"She's so ugly, no wonder she's an outcast." 

"Does she even shave her legs?" 

"Talk about disgusting. What did she do, go roll in the garbage?" 

"Like oh my God, she's polluting my air!" 

I try and block out what they're saying and focus on opening up my locker. But it's not like I haven't heard these things before, I've heard worse . . . much worse. 

'_Inhale . . . exhale . . . inhale . . . exhale.' I recite to myself. Taking deep breaths has always helped calm myself so I don't lose my cool (not that I have any). _

Trust me though, if I wanted to beat someone up, I would. And it's not like I couldn't, my parents made me take karate lessons since I was five. Self defense comes in handy once in a while. 

After gathering the right books, I realized that they're not talking about me anymore. '_Thank God.' Walking down the hall, keeping my eyes to the floor, I start to catch bits and pieces of what they're saying. _

"Did you see the new guy? He is sooo hot." 

"I heard he transferred here from Florida." 

"Darien Shields . . . I've heard that name somewhere. . . ." 

"And he's SINGLE!!" 

"He has GOT to be a model." 

"Oh my God, I walked past him this morning, and he winked at me!!!" 

Hmm . . . so there's a new guy. Oh well, who cares. It's not like he'd actually pay any attention to me and he's probably just like all the other guys. 

A lying, worthless, heartbreaking piece of trash. 

*************************************** 

*** Darien's POV * **

I had just received a message two days ago that I was going to get my next assignment. Serena Terrin. Apparently, she has such a low self-esteem that she disguises herself as a nerd, even though her father's one of the richest people in America. 

This is going to be one weird case. 

And _my job is to change Serena into the person she really is. In other words, uncovering the real Serena__. Not going to be easy . . . But since I've been helping people all my life, it won't be so bad. I've always loved what I do . . . But just like everything, there are rules that I must follow. _

1) Can't let them find out who I really am. (Not that they'd believe me.) 

2) Can't use my powers to manipulate their minds in any way. (Don't ask.) 

3) Can't fall in love with them. (Least of my worries.) 

4) I have to be finished by a certain time. 

I've always hated number four. 

When I first started my assignments, I was given a crystal dome with a red rose inside. Each rose has twelve petals. I must finish my task before the last petal falls. And a new rose always appears when I'm on a new mission. Though this was never a problem, because I always finished by either the sixth or seventh petal. 

Now back to my current objective. I enrolled myself in her school so I could do my assignment. Apparently, Angel Grove is a really rich school. It's almost ironic that her school's name suits me perfectly. But that's not important. 

Right now, I have to get to school before I'm late. It's interesting how I can just snap my fingers and a new silver convertible materializes in front of me. 

Well, it never hurts to have a nice car.

* * * * * 

As soon as I stepped out of my car, the female population turned to gawk at me like I had carrots stuck up my nose or something. I've gotten used to it over the years, but it's still annoying. It's not like they've never seen a guy before. 

I walked past them all, but before I could even get to the main doors, people started coming up to talk to me. I shrugged them off as politely as I could and went to get my schedule. At least the people are friendly... 

With a bit of help, I now have the exact same classes as Serena and got the locker next to hers. Which makes my job all the more easier. Slowly, I make my way to her locker. Just as I entered the right hallway, I spot a girl in overalls and glasses walking down the hall. Staring at her feet and biting her lips. 

Yup, that's her. 

First things first, I have to get her to notice me. Which won't be too hard, considering she _is a girl (now would be a good time to use the looks they gave me). _

But she seemed to be very interested in the floor, because she walked right past me. Not even a glance. 

Amusing. 

I stared after her, not really comprehending what I was doing at the moment. _'Haven't had a girl do that to me in a long time.' Sighing, I ran my fingers through my hair to cover up my remote shock. (Not that I was going to admit it to anyone.)_

This is going to be harder than I thought. . . . 

*** Author's POV ***

The shrill of the bell brought Serena's gaze off the floor. '_Oh great, there goes the bell, now I'm really late,' Serena thought to herself as the second bell rang. '__Since I'm already late, I might as well skip class.' It wasn't unusual for Serena to skip class, even though she's one of the smartest people in her school. _

Walking back to her locker, she started talking to herself among the deserted hallway (or so she thought). "I guess everyone's right; I am a hopeless case. Never will I have any friends. I'll probably stay single for the rest of my life," she said to herself. 

"At least I have my cat," laughing, she continued. "Now THAT's what I call pathetic. Why do I even bother praying every night? I feel sorry for my guardian angel. I really do. They have to put up with me. So what if I'm crazy to believe in angels?" 

Serena sighed. "Heck, the angels probably gave up on me when they first laid eyes on me. Can't blame them though. God wasted a perfect life on me, but it was nice of him. It's not his fault I'm a nobody. Maybe I should act like my real self, but what's the use? I'll never be pretty or popular like Raye Chamberlin or Mina Atkinson." 

She stopped. Was it just her, or did she just hear footsteps? 

Turning around, she found her suspicions to be just an empty hallway. Weird. Shrugging, she continued to walk. "Hmm... I've never even been kissed before. But what guy would be stupid enough to kiss me. Not even Melvin would do that." 

Serena laughed bitterly to herself. Maybe Matt would... out of pity, but Matt's Matt. So that doesn't matter. "Though I wonder what it'd be like to be kissed . . . ugh! Never mind, crush that thought! It's never going to happen¡­." Serena finished fiercely to herself. "Maybe when Cupid stops shooting arrows,¡± she added thoughtfully. 

"Oh but Serena, Cupid _doesn't shoot arrows," a voice cut in. _

**********************

To be Continued....?


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Changed by an Angel **

**Chapter: 2 **

**Author: Ashlee Angel **

**Email: ashlee_c69@hotmail.com**

**Disclaimer - Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi..... And frankly, I'm not Naoko Takeuchi**

***.:.*.:.*.:.*.:.* Chapter 2 *.:.*.:.*.:.*.:.***

*** Recap (Author's POV) ***

"Maybe when Cupid stops shooting arrows,¡± she added thoughtfully.... 

"Oh but Serena, Cupid _doesn't shoot arrows," a voice cut in. _

Serena halted to a stop. '_Oh my God, tell me I DID NOT just hear that. . . . ' Taking a deep breath, she tried to place the voice to a face. But couldn't. _

'_It's okay Serena, chill, it's just a guy. Now just ignore him and keep on walking.' She thought, as she __tried to lift her foot. After attempting to maneuver herself again, she realized she hadn't moved. __'Damn legs!¡¯ she cursed as she just stood there. No matter what, she would NOT turn around. No way was she going to face someone that heard everything she just said. _

But slowly, bit by bit, curiosity got the best of her. Letting out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding, she turned around, finding herself face to face with some guy she didn't recognize. 

'_Just great. It's probably the new guy. And now he's going to think I'm some sort of psychopath. Just what I need.' _

But he's probably just another jerk with an ego the size of Russia. Though mean and cruel don't really fit his image. Tall build, maybe around 6' 2", body of a Greek deity, a shock of ebony hair that tangled its way down to fall over his eyes. 

And his eyes. There was something about them. . . . They had the most indescribable flame flare in them: a dark, but light, midnight blue. He's cute. She'd give him that. 

**_(Author's Note - the ~....~'s are just Serena's conscience talking.)_**

~Just cute?~_ her mind inquired. _

_ ¡®A little more than cute'_

~Girl, who're you trying to fool?~

"Alright fine! He's downright gorgeous!"

"Who?" 

_ ¡®Oh my God, oh my God, oh my GOD! Look what you made me do!! It's all YOUR fault!¡¯ _

~Don't blame me! Make up something quick, you don¡¯t get Straight A¡¯s for nothing!~

Inhaling, she looked him straight in the eye and opened her mouth to explain herself. But as soon as she met his gaze, her explanation sunk itself to the pit of her stomach. 

"Are you okay?" Darien asked, trying to sound concerned. But amusement embedded itself in his voice. It wasn't even his fault. It was just... there. He had tried to keep his voice 'thoughtful'... but hey, some things you just can't control.

Serena snapped out of her trance and closed her mouth. '_Ugh! I probably looked like a fish. Can this get any worse?' But seeing his enjoyment in this situation, her embarrassment immediately turned to anger. '__Just who does he think he is, making a total fool out of me?' ___

"I'm fine, thank you very much, so please get out of my way. I'm already having a bad day, and I don't need YOU to make it worse," Serena snapped, snubbing past him with however much dignity she had left, to realize that she went the wrong way, but no way was she going to let HIM know that. 

Darien turned to watch her retreating steps. She's got an attitude... and she's also going the wrong way. 

Darien smiled. '_This will be fun.' _

*** After school (Serena's POV) * **

Why me? What did I do to deserve this? 

It turns out Mr. I'm-All-That is in EVERY single one of my classes. In half the classes, he sits somewhere behind me. And I can almost feel his stare at the back of my neck. Creepy. 

But that's not so bad, because in the other half of my classes, he sits BESIDE me! Oh, and there's more. His LOCKER is beside mine! 

It is now after school, and I've made a very reasonable, intellectual, not to mention, simple conclusion. 

I'm cursed.

* * * * * 

Slowly, I made my way to a shady area on the grass and sat down. My ride wouldn't be here for another 15 minutes. So I have nothing better do to but sit and wait. 

I tried thinking about classes, my parents, the new caf¨¦, summer, flowers, elephants, ANYTHING! But no, my mind just had to promenade back to the new guy. Darien I think his name is. 

I'd be crazy not to know his name. He's the talk of every single girl at Angel Grove. Now I can finally relate to Kylie Minogue's song, ¡®Can't Get You Out of My Head.¡¯ 

Still deep in thought, my senses started telling me that someone was sitting beside me. Coming out of my reverie, I turned around to find none other than Darien. 

See? I told you I'm cursed. 

"Do me a favor?" I asked him sweetly. 

"Sure, anything you want,¡± he said with a smile. 

Hmm. . . . He doesn't seem affected by my sudden change of moods. "Wipe that smile off your face," I told him, trying to sound disgusted (the key word there is _trying). _

But he just laughed. Making him look um . . . well . . . umm . . . this may sound weird, but it made him look almost seraphic. 

Then he said something that puzzled me even more. 

*** Darien's POV * **

"Nice to meet you too, Serena," I said still smiling. 

I wanted to laugh at her expression, but decided against it. Don't want her to walk off on me again. Not wanting her to ask how I found out her name, I decided I might as well introduce myself. 

"We haven't been properly introduced. I'm Darien Shields." 

She looked at me suspiciously, as if trying to decide whether to be nice, or snub me again. She hesitated, but then smiled. "I'm Serena Terrin, but you already seem to know my name from this morning." 

Relieved that we might actually be capable of having a normal conversation, I gave another smile. "So now that we've been introduced, how 'bout you consider letting me be your friend?" 

She instantly had her barriers up again. "Are you mentally insane or just crazy?" 

"Both," I answered. 

"This isn't some sick joke, is it?" she asked. 

"Do I look like the deceitful type?" I pouted, trying to sound innocent. 

"Do you really want me to answer that?" she questioned, lifting an eyebrow. As if saying I could be an international serial killer for all she knew. 

I feigned hurt. "That's not very nice, but how about you make it up to me by letting me give you a ride home?" 

She looked at me like I just grew a second head. "You're serious?" she asked, almost cringing away from me in alarm. As if I were some sort of jungle monster. 

¡°Yeah, so come on, I¡¯ll give you a lift.¡±

¡°Umm... ¡±

¡°Please?¡± I pleaded.

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No, no, and no."

"Please? Pretty please?" I extended the last part, to making myself sound extra annoying.

She sighed. ¡°A...a...l...alright, I guess.... But you have to take me straight home.¡±

"No problem." 

"No stopping on the way." 

"Unless there's a red light." 

"Huh? Oh, okay. And no really loud rock music." 

"Deal." 

*** Author's POV * **

"Let me call my ride and tell him not to come," Serena said, taking out her cell phone. 

"Sure thing." 

* * * 

Silently, they both made their way toward Darien's car, getting quite a few curious glances. When they got to Darien's car, Serena didn't know whether to be stunned or impressed. "Where in the name of God did you get the money to buy this?" 

"I have my ways." 

As soon as they were out of the parking lot, Serena started flipping through stations to listen to. She stopped when she got to a pop and R&B station. Backstreet Boys, ¡®What Makes You Different¡¯ was playing. 

Darien groaned. "Backstreet Boys?" 

"What? It's a good song. And they're a good band . . . cute too. Besides, it's not the only thing I listen to. Though I'll change it to NSYNC if you want me to." Serena said, purposely trying to bug him. 

He gave her a look that said, '_So this is what I get for taking you home?' _

Serena laughed. "You don't mind if I drink anything in your car, do you?" 

"No, as long as it's nothing illegal." 

"Thanks," Serena said as she took out a bottle of Pepsi. Just then, the song ended. "Welcome back to Pop 97.4 request hour. Make a request and you might be the lucky caller to win concert tickets to Shaggy." 

"Hi, 97.4, what's your name?" 

"Can I keep it anonymous?" 

_'Weird... This guy sounds familiar in a way, but he doesn't sound like someone from our school, or else I'd have recognized him already,' Serena thought as she took a sip of her drink. _

The deejay laughed. "Alright, do you have a request? 

"Uh yeah, Backstreet Boys, ¡®How Did I Fall in Love With You¡¯. . . . and can I dedicate it to someone?" 

"Sure, who's the lucky girl?" 

"Umm . . . her name's Serena and she's 17, just incase another Serena hears this. But I doubt there is." 

Serena's eyes widened, as she choked on her drink, almost spilling the Pepsi. Darien looked at her with an undecipherable expression. After a brief coughing fit, Serena turned to see his reaction. 

He just cocked an eyebrow at her. "Do you have some secret boyfriend I don't know about?" 

"Why would 'you' care?" Serena shot back. 

"I don't, but it looks like someone just announced to half the world that they're in love with you." 

"It's probably a different Serena," she assured him, but it was more to herself. 

Darien eyed her skeptically. "Just how many 17 year-olds named ¡®Serena¡¯ are there in California?" 

That caught her. It's true, she's probably the only 17 year-old Serena in all of California. "I don't even know this person!" Serena fought back. 

"But they certainly know you," Darien reminded her. 

That left her in thought until they arrived at her house. Actually, it looked more like a modern day palace. Darien carefully pulled up in front of the gate. 

"Umm . . . thanks for the ride," Serena blurted out to lighten the awkward silence. 

"No problem, I'm always here if you need someone," he said, knowing how cheesy it sounded. 

But he never got a chance to take it back, because just then, a man, casually dressed in a blue suit, came running towards the car. "Miss Serena! You're home! Your mother would like to see you in the gardens immediately," rushed William, their butler. 

"Which one?" 

"Your private one." 

"Thanks William, tell her I'll be right there." 

Serena turned to Darien. "Thanks again, but you're probably going to be late getting home. Sorry 'bout that," Serena apologized as she got out of the vehicle. 

Darien laughed. "Don't worry, that won't be a problem. I'll see you at school tomorrow. Bye, Serena." Serena watched until his convertible was just a glitter of silver. Sighing, she turned around to enter the gates. 

Then stopped. Something wasn't right. 

_ 'How did Darien know where I live?' _

*** Scene Change (Darien's POV) * **

As soon as I was sure she was inside the gates, I drove to a deserted ally. Making sure no one was around, I snapped my fingers and my car was gone. Then in one swift motion, I disappeared along with it. 

Well, not really, but now, I'm what the mortals would call _invisible. _

Snapping my fingers again, I found myself in Serena's room. But Serena wasn't here. She's probably in the garden with her mother right now, so I have some time to kill. 

Looking around, I tried to memorize everything. The bed, the dresser, the phones, the TV, the stereo system, the mirrors, the colors, everything. So this is the real Serena. Definitely the exact opposite of the Serena at school. 

Seating myself on her love seat, I started going over everything that happened today to every last detail, incase I missed something. 

I have plenty of time. In fact, I have about a year. Well, for the whole mission anyway. Usually, the petals on the rose fall every three to four weeks. Sometimes one or two months. And other times one or two weeks. It all depends on the assignment. This certain task 'should' take about half a year. 

Shouldn't it? 

Having nothing to do at the moment, I decided to check on my rose. Snapping my fingers (again), the crystal dome appeared in front of me. I've always wondered what would happen if I didn't know how to snap my fingers. But that's not important. Back to the crystal dome in front of me. The rose was still perfect. 

As always. 

*** Author's POV * **

Suddenly, the door opened, and Serena stormed in, not looking particularly happy. Slamming the door behind her, she let herself fall onto her bed with one frustrated sigh. "Ugh! I can't believe she's going to make me DO this!" Serena exclaimed to herself. 

Picking herself off the bed, she walked over to her closet. "But first things first, I have to get out of these rags." Looking one last time to make sure no one was here, she started to unbutton her overalls. But her eyes lingered on the love seat. 

Was it just her or did the love seat always look glittery? Shaking her head, she dismissed the thought. It was probably just her glasses, she thought to herself as she resumed back to changing. 

While Darien just sat there. 

And the fact that he was somewhere in dreamland, it didn't trigger him at all that he should be giving her some privacy. So it took him a while before he realized that Serena was half naked. He 'would've' closed his eyes, but he wasn't some perverted 13 year old. 

It wasn't like she wasn't wearing anything. 

* * * * * 

Serena discarded her clothes on her floor as she sidestepped them to go pick out something in her closet. Standing there in her light pink lingerie, she, of course, did not acknowledge a certain raven haired, sapphire eyed male watching her. 

Finally, after going through half the closet, she decided on white jean shorts and a ruby red spaghetti strap tank top. Something Serena would define as _comfortable. _

Darien didn't really know _what to think. '__What's with girls these days? That tank top covers less than a sports bra.' He shook his head slightly to clear his thoughts. _

Walking to her mirror, which was beside the love seat, she took out her hair. Letting the golden tendrils cascade down her back, falling below her knees. 

Not a single split end. 

* * * 

_ 'Since when was her hair THAT long?' Darien thought. _

__

_ 'Since when do you 'care'? Snap out of it, Shields! You look like an idiot.' _

_'Shut up and leave me alone.' ___

__

_ 'I will, after you stop gaping. Now get back to reality, you still have an assignment to follow up on.' ___

__

_ 'Since when did I become pathetic enough to start arguing with myself?' ___

* * * * * 

After brushing out her golden mane, she reached up to take her glasses off. Almost immediately, her sight focused back to normal. 

"Those glass lenses are way too thick," she complained. 

'_Glass? Meaning she doesn't even need them?' he thought incredulously. Then, letting his eyes roam over her once again, he realized he was now seeing Serena as Serena. Incredible what glasses, hair elastics, and baggy clothes can do to a person. _

Snapping out of his musing, he looked around to find no one in site. _'She left already? __Oh well, might as well follow her,¡¯ he thought as he walked over and picked up his rose. _

Just as he was halfway out the door, he stopped. Something kept nagging at his conscience. Replaying the last few minutes in his head, he found everything the way it should be. 

Everything was perfectly normal. 

But his thoughts kept turned towards his rose. There wasn't anything wrong with it... so why did he keep getting weird vibes from it? Something wasn't right. 

Taking out his crystal dome, he examined it closely, not even sure what he was looking for. Then as if out of nowhere, he found it. 

There were only eleven petals.

***************************************

To be continued.....


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Changed by an Angel **

**Chapter: 3**

**Author: Ashlee Angel **

**Email: ashlee_c69@hotmail.com**

**Disclaimer - Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi..... And frankly, I'm not Naoko Takeuchi**

***.:.*.:.*.:.*.:.* Chapter 3 *.:.*.:.*.:.*.:.***

* Recap * 

Taking out his crystal dome, he examined it closely, not even sure what he was looking for. 

Then as if out of nowhere, he found it. 

There were only eleven petals. 

. . . 

He recounted the petals again. 

Eleven . . . '_Impossible! It's been hardly a day. . . . I'll worry about it tomorrow, right now, I have a certain ray of sunshine to follow. . . . Heck, I might even be able to convince her to throw away those tattered overalls.' _

Then an idea hit him. . . . 

*** Scene Change - In the kitchen * **

"But MOM! I don't wanna..." 

"That's no excuse, you are going if I have to drag you there myself." 

"And the whole point of this is?" Serena demanded. 

"Serena, it's time you start making friends, and stop dressing like an imbecile! Besides, Evan's a nice boy, you two will get along fine." 

"Making me go out with him will not mean we'll get along fine!" 

"Now Serena, you are going, end of discussion." 

"Just because he's some huge business person's son, does NOT mean I have to go out with him." 

"If this wasn't a big deal, I would've let you off, but he SPECIFICALLY requested for YOU to show him around and go to dinner with him. So be nice Sere, he just came from Australia." 

"I don't give a-" 

"Watch your mouth young lady." 

"Fine, but he doesn't even know what I look like. You think he would want to hang around with a freak?" 

"Then dress like yourself for once!" 

"But-" 

"No buts! Now go to your room to finish your homework. Oh yeah, one more thing, your father and I are attending a business meeting in New York, and we won't be back for a week," Serena's mom finished as she walked out of the kitchen. 

Serena sighed. "This is NOT good. . . ." Getting herself a glass of milk, she sat down on a stool, oblivious to a certain someone who was sitting beside her. 

_'So that's what she's so mad about,' Darien mused. _

'_I'll leave her to think everything over . . . she'll need rest, 'cause she's going to be frantic tomorrow morning. . . .'___

****

*** The next morning (Still author's POV) * **

"Ugh! Where the hell are they?!?" a frantic Serena exclaimed, turning her room inside out. "I could've sworn that I left them on the floor . . . ooh, it better not have been mom, or else I'll freak . . . but who else would throw away my clothes?!?!" 

Sighing, she collapsed on a heap of clothes in the middle of the floor. 

'_I better do my hair then,' Serena thought as she got up to do her hair. . . . _

**(Soon after)**

"THAT'S IT! Enough is enough! MOM!! WHERE ARE MY HAIR ELASTICS?! " 

She got silence for an answer. 

'_Stupid! They're in New York . . . . well, in that case, there is no way I'm going to school today.' Eyeing the mess in her room, she decided she might as well clean up. Slipping into a pair of flares and sports bra, she started attacking the heap of clothes on the floor._

***2 hours later* **

"Done! And about time, too," Serena said as she flopped down on her bed. '_Who would've thought that cleaning would take more energy than playing volleyball.' ___

Just as she was about to drift off to sleep, she was awakened by the doorbell. '_Who's at the . . . wait a minute . . . how would they have gotten past the front gate?' ___

She pondered the issue before deciding that she might as well go see who it is. She had nothing better to do at the moment. '_Wonder why William didn't get the door yet?' she thought to herself as she reached the door. Not even bothering to look at the security camera to check who it is, she turned the handle and swung the door open. _

*** Scene Change (At School) * ******

'_Dammit . . . she didn't show up. It's already time for second block. She wasn't supposed to skip school.' _

Darien hadn't expected her to be so stubborn. '_Well, Serena, you're coming if I have to drag you here myself.' He paused. '__Was it just me, or did I just sound like her mother?' ___

In a flash of light, Darien appeared at her doorstep. He rang the doorbell and waited . . . and waited . . . and waited. He was expecting the butler to open the door right away, but no one came. 

A while later, the door swung open to reveal Serena herself. When she saw Darien, any color left in her face drained away. '_This is NOT possible. I'm just exhausted, this is all just a dream,' she kept telling herself. _

Opening her eyes, though she didn't remember closing them, she hoped to find herself in bed staring at the ceiling. But no, the gods just had to put Darien at her doorstep. 

_'She's not sick, is she?' Darien thought as he studied Serena's deathlike complexion. She gave Darien one last look-over before her knees gave out and she fainted on him. _

Darien reeled back a bit from the impact, but caught her just the same. "Nice to see you, too." 

*** In Serena's room * **

_'Maybe I shouldn't have come.' Darien sighed inaudibly as he watched over Serena. Two minutes ago, he could've snapped his fingers and she would've been in bed, but there were too many security cameras. So he had to carry her upstairs to her room. __'At least she's getting the color back in her cheeks. . . .' ___

He kneeled down beside her, not taking his eyes off her breathing profile. '_She's quite pretty . . . beautiful, actually. She almost reminds me of a girl I helped nearly a millennium ago. . . .' ___

Just as Darien was about to enter a flashback, he saw Serena shift. "Serena?" he asked quietly, just incase she wasn't awake yet. 

Serena opened her eyes partially, and saw everything in a blur. Slowly, as things came into focus, she found Darien gazing down at her. 

"You okay, Serena?" Darien asked softly, afraid something was wrong. 

He got a scream in reply. Clamping his hand on her mouth, he hoped she'd stop before someone came. Instead of cooperating, she bit him. 

Withdrawing his hand, he hissed out a series of curses. Satisfied that he had no other way to stop her, she readied herself to let out another scream. But her cry was muffled when Darien pressed his lips against hers. 

His lips were soft. '_Almost like... rose petals?' she thought. But he broke off the kiss as quickly as it came. Not wanting to get attached to the feeling of her lips against his. _

'_That IDIOT! He kissed me!' Serena thought, trying to conceal the fact that she might've enjoyed it. _

_ 'Tell me I didn't just do that,' Darien thought. __'At least it shut her up.' Meeting her gaze, he realized that she was expecting a rationalization of what just happened. _

"It was the only way you'd be quiet." 

"B-but you kissed me!" 

"Is that against the law?" 

"No, but still! Ugh! You moron! And anyway, what're you doing here?" Serena demanded, changing the subject. 

"I came to check up on you in case you were sick or something. 'Cause you didn't come to school today," Darien explained, hoping she'd buy it. _'At least it's not a total lie.' "So where're your parents?" _

"They're in New York for the week." 

_'Perfect!' "Lucky you. . . ." Darien paused before continuing, "So why didn't you come to school today?" _

"I'm . . . sick." 

"Really? You want me to take your temperature? I'll go buy you some cold medicine if you want," Darien offered, knowing very well that she was lying. 

"No!" Serena rushed out. "I mean that's alright, I'm fine now." 

"So you'll come to school tomorrow?" 

"Umm . . . I'm not so sure. . . ." 

"We'll worry about that later. Right now, since I'm already here, I might as well keep you company. You don't mind, do you?" 

"N-no. . . but can I ask you something?" 

"Shoot." 

"Who are you?" 

Darien's smile immediately disappeared off his face. '_She can't know anything, can she?' Checking to make sure he wasn't floating or anything, he turned back to her and attempted to answer her. "Well . . . umm . . . why do you ask? Do you think that I'm not really Darien Shields?" _

'_Oh no, he's not smiling anymore, oh God, please don't let him be mad.' "No, it's not that. It's just that no one's ever been nice to me before . . . I mean, you practically became the most popular guy in school as soon as you stepped out of your car. And here you are, keeping a loner like me company." _

Relieved, Darien's smile came back to refine his features. "Don't be so hard on yourself, I'm sure a lot of people would keep you company if they got to know you . . . and besides, since you're sick, you need to cheer up, so how 'bout we play Truth or Dare?" 

Serena's cheerless expression immediately became one of amusement. She cocked an eyebrow at him. "Since when do guys suggest playing Truth or Dare?" 

"Then what do _you propose we do, since you __are sick." _

Serena sighed. "Alright," she agreed. Nervously fidgeting with her fingers and sinking deeper into the covers, she mumbled, "But first, do you mind grabbing me a shirt?" a slight tinge of pink staining her cheeks. 

"Why?" Darien asked, as if he had no clue what she was talking about. 

"Darien!" Taking a deep breath, she continued, trying to finish what she had to say as simply as possible. "I don't think I feel comfortable talking to you in a sports bra." 

"Oh," was all Darien could utter, finally understanding what she meant, as he eyed her black sports bra. Then realizing how stupid he must've sounded, he got up and walked over to her closet as fast as his legs would take him. _'Smooth Shields, real smooth . . . when was the last time you had a girl limit you to one word sentences?' ___

But Serena didn't seem to acknowledge his sprint toward her closet. She was too busy cursing her bad luck. _'I probably looked like a sun burnt tomato. Ugh! I should've changed before I went to answer the door. . . ' ___

Shaking her head in humiliation, she sunk even deeper in bed. 

*** Darien's POV * **

Idiot! Now she probably thinks I'm more stupid than I already am. She might even think that I didn't WANT her to put anything else on. 

Frustrated, I ran a hand through my hair. The last thing I need is for her to think I'm some perverted fool. Then remembering that what I was here for, I started going through her closet. 

How hard could it be to pick out a shirt? 

***5 minutes later* **

This is definitely NOT easy. 

Going through my mental dictionary, I remembered one of the definitions for clothing was _to cover. Looking back at her collection, I let out a low whistle. _

Half the clothes in here do NOT fit the right criteria. _ 'Too bad Shields, hurry up and pick something.' Okay . . . it can't be too revealing . . . that wouldn't help her impression of me. Can't be too tacky either . . . she'd think I have no taste in clothing. _

And nothing too plain, or else she'll think I'm boring. Not too fancy . . . she'll think I'm insane. . . . Hell, why do I even care what she thinks of me? 

Maybe it's to my advantage that there's nothing in here that a social pariah would wear. She has enough designer clothes to last a lifetime... 

***10 minutes later* ******

Maybe I should hurry up . . . but nothing seemed right. I mean sure, she'd look great in everything, but nothing she'd be satisfied with at the moment. I analyzed the shirt I had in my hand at the moment, "White, tight, no sleeves, no straps, flared out halfway. . . ." I paused, "And transparent." 

Next. 

The next one wasn't so bad. Actually, it's probably the best one here, considering she's _sick. Then realizing I found something appropriate, I let out a huge sigh of relief. Happy with my selection, I walked out of Serena's closet, "Hey Ser-" _

The sentence ended there. After spotting the two of them, the words wouldn't come. Yes, the TWO of them. . . . 

Serena was sitting on the bed . . . with some guy. 

*** Author's POV * **

Darien watched them intently, concealed in the shadows, not realizing that his fists were clenched. _'What was she doing with him? More importantly, what was he doing 'here'?' The guy looked about 20, a mop of mahogany brown hair, about his height, but Darien couldn't tell what color his eyes were. _

Suddenly, the guy, whoever he was, got up, probably ready to leave, Darien guessed. Standing up, the guy gave Serena a hug, and whispered something in her ear that made her laugh. 

She in return whispered something that sounded like. . . . _'Elephant shoe?' ___

_'Huh?' Darien shook his head, maybe he heard wrong, but elephant shoe? He then looked back just in time to see the guy walk out, closing the door behind him. _

Seeing that Serena was alone again, he walked over to where she was sitting. _'Hope the shirt's not wrinkled.' ___

"Hey Darien," Serena greeted, a huge smile on her face, her eyes still dancing with laughter. "Didn't get lost did you?" 

"No, but nothing in there was umm . . . appropriate enough for someone that's sick." '_Great going Shields, you know how lame that sounded?' "So this was the best I could do." Darien said, giving her the shirt he picked out. _

She looked it over. It was a thin, navy blue, off the shoulder sweater. "Perfect." 

While she was slipping it over her head, Darien was debating whether or not to mention 'that' guy. "So . . . umm . . . who was that guy that was just in here?" Darien asked, looking at the floor. 

'_Why would he__ care?' But Serena heard the nervousness in his voice. Wanting to laugh really bad, but knowing that it wouldn't help the situation, she just smiled. _

Darien was nervous. The calm and collected Darien Shields was actually nervous. "You know, curiosity killed the cat." 

"Answer's brought it back," Darien said, finally lifting his head to meet her gaze. 

Serena laughed. "Alright fine, the guy you saw a few minutes ago was Sammy." 

"Your boyfriend?" 

"No, that would be umm . . . wrong," Serena giggled at the thought. 

"Why?" Darien asked, still clueless. 

"Because he's my brother." 

"Oh." _ 'Good going Shields, you let the girl limit you to one word sentences again.' ___

Seeing Darien's discomfort, she changed the subject. "So you still up for Truth or Dare?" 

"Uh sure . . . but can I ask you something?" 

"Sure, whatever you want," Serena said, a little confused. 

"Promise not to laugh?" 

"I'll try . . . but if the question's too stupid, I can't guarantee anything," Serena replied, her curiosity rising. 

"Okay, well . . . this might sound weird, but what does elephant shoe mean?" Darien asked sheepishly, wishing it didn't seem as pathetic as it sounded. 

Serena blinked. Then burst into a fit of giggles. 

"What?" 

Serena stopped to catch her breath, then seeing Darien's blank face, erupted into giggles again. Trying to catch her breath again, she said, "Go look in a mirror and mouth the words elephant shoe." 

Still clueless, Darien obeyed. Standing in front of the mirror, he mouthed elephant shoe. Scratching his head, he still didn't get it. Mouthing the words again, he sighed. He looked absolutely ridiculous. "I give up." 

Serena was biting her lips to keep from laughing. "Don't worry, you'll get it sooner or later." 

"So you wanna play Truth or Dare now?" Darien asked, determined not to humiliate himself again. 

"Sure, come sit down first," Serena said, plopping herself on a pillow, while Darien sat on the edge. 

"So Darien, truth or dare?" 

"Truth." 

"Ever been in love before?" Serena asked, staring out the window. 

"Nope." 

That caught Serena's attention. "Never?" 

"Not ever." 

"Ever plan to?" 

"Nah." 

"Why not?" Serena asked, quite curious. 

"Not allowed." 

"Huh?" '_He's not allowed to fall in love?' she thought, puzzled. _

Realizing his mistake, he quickly tried to cover it up. "I mean I just don't think there's someone out there for me. . . ." 

"Everyone has someone . . . they just might not find them in time," Serena said quietly, looking at her feet. 

"I guess . . . so truth or dare?" 

"Truth." 

"Why didn't you come to school today?" 

Serena's head snapped up at the question. _'He knew I was lying'. _

Tilting his head slightly forward, he looked at her expectantly, waiting for her answer. 

"I . . . I . . . I . . . my ride wasn't here," she lied. 

Darien didn't say anything for a while. "Look, it's okay if you don't want to tell me, but it might help if you told me the truth." 

Serena didn't know why, but she was angry at him for trying to help her. "What would YOU know?! You just come barging into my life and you expect me to befriend you!? YOU'RE INSANE! I don't even know why you're here! You know what? I think you should leave. As in right now! So just please get out before I have to force you out!" she practically screamed at him. 

"Fine, I'll go," Darien said, not sure where her outburst came from. But he'll give her some time. Getting up off the bed, he walked out the door, closing it behind him. 

Serena watched him leave, heaving out a huge sigh. She just had a 3 year old tantrum. . . . Talk about embarrassing . . . she didn't even know what provoked her to say that. 

Looking at the door once more, she let out another sigh. _'Why me?' _

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

*** 2 hours later * **

After sitting on her butt for the last two hours, Serena decided to get a glass of water. She already felt bad about saying that to Darien, but it was his own damn fault! It's been barely two days that she's known him, and he expects her to become his best friend?! That's not even believable! _'Oh well.' Serena thought, as she reached her door. _

Turning the handle, the door pulled - or pushed rather - open by itself. Then in a blur of black and white, she found herself looking down at a pair of cerulean eyes. 

Darien, on his back, looked back up at Serena from his position at her feet. 

"What are you doing on the floor?" she asked, though she was aiming for something more along the lines of _'What are you still doing HERE?' ___

"Well, I didn't expect you to open the door. But it's about time," Darien said, making no move to get up off the floor. 

"You mean you sat out there for two hours?" Serena asked incredulously. 

He just nodded. 

"I was right. You _are insane," she said. Then actually realizing that Darien was still on the floor, she moved her feet away from his head. "Aren't you going to get up?" _

"No." 

"Why not?" she asked. 

"Because we're going to talk, and if you get angry, it'll be easier to kick me out the door," he reasoned. 

"Interesting analysis." 

"So you're going to talk?" Darien asked, though he doubted he would get everything out of her that easily. 

"On one condition . . . you can't tell a single living soul, or else you're not going to want to live. Got it?" 

"Yup. So I ask, you answer. Sound fair enough?" 

Serena nodded. But she still felt a bit of discomfort talking to someone that was lying on the floor. 

"Good. What's with the glasses?" Darien asked, deciding to keep first question easy. 

"It's so no one can look me in the eye. It helps my confidence," she answered simply. And it was even the truth. 

"How about the hair?" 

"In middle school, all the kids were pulling my hair because they didn't think it was real. I don't think I want to go through that again," Serena said, thinking back to a few years ago. "It gave me a major headache, too." 

Darien laughed a bit. "Alright then, how about the clothes then?" 

Serena didn't reply for a while. She just seemed to be in deep thought. Then, finally turning back to Darien, she bit her lower lip. "I . . . I . . . don't really know. I guess it's because I want people to like me for me. And they would probably just laugh at me for trying to fit in anyway." 

"Serena, how would you know if you didn't try?" he asked. 

"But even if they did accept me as one of them, they'd be judging me by my appearance. Not who I am." 

"You have to give them a chance first. I'll make you a deal, you be yourself tomorrow, and if anything bad happens, I'll do anything you want . . . for a month." 

"Are you trying to bribe me?" 

"If it works, why not? So will you do it?" 

Serena smiled. "No." 

Darien sighed. "Why not?" 

"Everyone's gonna talk about me. And I don't like being talked about!" Serena snapped, crossing her arms in front of her. 

"What's the worst that can happen?" 

"I HATE that question!" she protested. 

Darien rolled his eyes. "Are we going back to the four year old stage again?" 

"No, I just don't want people to think _*She was a geek all her life, then poof! One night, and she becomes this.* It's just too quick." _

"But don't you want to give everyone a surprise?" he asked. 

"No." 

"But what's there to lose? I mean it's your senior year, and you probably won't even see 98% of the people ever again. So why won't you?" 

"Because I don't feel like it." 

Darien closed his eyes. '_I'm losing my patience.' "Is there ANYTHING that would get you to go to school without your so called disguise?" _

"It's not a disguise. But yes, there _are a few ways. . . ." she said thoughtfully, counting her fingers. _

Darien's eyes snapped open, turning around so he was on his stomach. "What are they?" 

"Actually, there's only one. I'd only go if every single person at school were blind." 

"That's it? The fact that I'll do anything, I repeat, _anything you want for an entire month doesn't at all appeal to you?" Darien asked, not even sure what he was getting himself into. _

Serena seemed to be thinking it over. _'It wasn't really a bad deal. . . .' "What's the catch?" she asked. Nothing's __that great. _

"No catch." 

"What if I tell you to jump off a building?" 

"Then I jump off a building," he replied. 

"And if I tell you to take me back in time?" Serena asked. 

"Then I take you back in time," Darien answered, despite the weird look she was giving him. 

"Why are you so desperate to have me go to school in something along the lines of normal?" she asked. 

He didn't say anything. _'Think Shields, think.' "Just because. . . . I like helping people. . . ." _

Serena gave him another one of those looks that said he was definitely not in a right state of mind. "Do you actually expect me to believe that?" she asked. 

"Yes. So will you take up on my offer? Or do you want me to stick to the puppy dog face begging?" 

Serena's eyes lightened for a second. "Let's see you try then," she said. Of all things, she actually wanted to see Darien Shields of all people on his knees and begging. Now if only she had a camera... 

Darien hesitated, before pushing himself off his stomach so he was on his knees, muttering something like "God help me." 

He then pouted like a five year old, which in Serena's opinion was one of those things that are just too cute. "Please Serena? Pretty please?" he begged, barely pronouncing his words. 

Serena bit back a laugh. It's not every day you would see someone like Darien on his knees, begging like a two year old for candy. But she didn't wanted to be affected 'that' easily. So she tried to keep her expression neutral. 

Darien sighed, for what seemed like the 99th time that day. _'Never, have I EVER met anyone as stubborn as myself. . . .' he thought. His __begging didn't seem to have any affect on her. There wasn't much left he could do, except. . . . _

Serena jumped slightly, letting out a high pitched shriek, when she felt Darien's arms come around her left leg. 

At least _that got a reaction. Now all he had to do was beg her until it drove her senses insane. Sounds easy enough. "Pwease??! Pwetty pwease??! With two cherrwies on top??" he pleaded, his arms still hugging her leg like a three year old. _

Serena looked down at Darien before rolling her eyes and heaving out a frustrated sigh. 

"Please, please? Pretty, pretty please?? Pl---" 

"Alright fine! Just shut up and let go of my leg!" she snapped not so nicely. 

'_Finally.' Darien thought, a smile creeping up his face, as he withdrew his arms from around her leg. _

"But if I tell you to die tomorrow, you better do it," Serena grumbled. She didn't even know why, but she actually trusted this guy. She barely knew him, but he didn't seem like the type of person who would do anything to hurt her. She couldn't even believe herself for trusting someone like him, but hopefully, everything would turn out okay. 

Hopefully. 

*** A few hours later *******

"So where did you live before?" 

"Florida." 

"It's SO pretty there." 

"It _can be," Darien said. _

The two of them sat on Serena's bed, chatting away. If this guy was going to insist on being her friend, then she might as well get to know him better. She didn't exactly want to befriend a total stranger. "Hey Darien?" 

"Yeah?" 

"You wanna stay for the week? The only person that's here 24/7 is William. And you can stay in the room next door," Serena said, not even thinking when the words came out of her mouth. 

Darien's brows creased in confusion. Was this the girl that practically threw him out of her room just a few hours ago? But maybe this would help him with the assignment. It _could_ be quite the advantage. 

"You sure your parents won't mind?" he asked just to make sure. 

"They'd be so happy, they'd pay you." 

Darien laughed. "Alright, but about tomorrow. . . ." 

"Did you have to remind me?" Serena groaned. "You know, you better be careful, I _could change my mind. . . ." _

"But you wouldn't." 

"Why wouldn't I? It's not like I have to listen to you, you know," Serena pointed out, a little irritated at the fact that he's always so sure of himself. You'd at least think maybe begging on his knees would shrink that enormous ego of his. 

"I know. But you should listen to your conscience. It's always right, isn't it?" he asked, using his _I'm always right tone again, and not even realizing it. _

"Exactly, and right now, it's telling me I shouldn't be doing this!" 

"Just remember, I'd owe you an entire month," he reminded her. 

_'Oh yeah, I remember alright. And I'm going to make your life a living Hell. . . . Just you wait. . . .'___

*** The Next Morning * **

After eating breakfast, they picked out Serena's outfit. Or tried to. The fact that she cared more about Darien's opinion than her own was beyond her own point of understanding. It didn't even occur to Serena that he changed into a new set of clothes when she didn't even see him bring anything. Now, Serena was in Darien's car, nervously fidgeting in her seat. 

"Serena, relax." 

"Easy for _you to say." _

This morning had been chaos. Literally chaos. Actually, her room looked like it had been through a hurricane, with her entire closet strewn around her room. It'd be clean when she got home, but she felt sorry for the maid. 

But it wasn't really her fault. It was Darien's. 

Not all of it, but HE didn't like anything she picked, so she had to try on practically everything she owned. 

*** Flashback * **

Serena was going from outfit to outfit, while Darien lounged by the mirror. "How 'bout this one?" Serena asked, already out of breath from the last few times of running back and forth from her closet. 

Darien seemed to be studying the shirt she had on. "Umm . . . too fancy," he finally said, a frown on his face from the fact that he didn't like her jeans. 

"Alright, be right back." Serena said, clenching her teeth as she walked back to her closet. 

Was there ANYTHING this guy liked?! 

* * * 

"Okay, how does this one look?" Serena asked. 

"Uh . . . it's a bit tight, don't you think?" 

"You mean I look fat?" she asked, her temper growing short. 

She felt like a bomb. Something that could explode any second now, and could kill quite a few people in the process. 

She should be wearing a sign that says _*Warning: My thoughts could burst into words any second now, and it won't be pretty*. ___

"Of course not, but you'd look even skinnier than you already are if you wore something else." 

"Oh . . . okay, next then." Serena forced a smile on her face. She would _not spaz again. Throwing a three year old tantrum usually wasn't on her list, but with Darien...._

* * * 

**(Half an hour later) **

"Okay, how 'bout this one?" Serena asked, hoping it'd be okay or else Darien wouldn't exactly be a happy camper. 

"Uh. . . ." Darien answered . . . not really knowing what to say. Serena was at the end of her patience right now, but he couldn't just tell her it was fine, because it wasn't. He didn't want her to wear something that wasn't umm . . . right? 

"What?" Serena looked from what she was wearing, then back to Darien. _'He seems sort of uncomfortable . . . but he better give me an answer. . . .' ___

"Umm . . . it's a bit too revealing. . . ." Darien said meekly, not sure if he should've said it. 

"Okay, I won't say anything, but if you say ANYTHING's wrong with the next one, I can't guarantee your safety," she bit out, before storming back to try on something else. 

*** End of Flashback * **

Serena shook her head, leaning her forehead in her hand. This better all be worth it. It took them more than an hour to pick something out. 

But now, here she was in a pair of white, low-cut designer flares, a pair of cerulean platforms, and a baby blue, a long sleeved, off the shoulder shirt, with sleeves flared out from the elbows, becoming a darker shade of blue, that ended where her fingers started. 

Turning to look at Darien, she found him staring at her. He seemed to be . . . examining her? "What?" 

Darien just laughed lightly and turned back to the road. 

But Serena kept her eyes focus on him. _'It's not humanly possible to look like that.' Sighing, she tried not to think about anything . . . for now. But this guy looked . . . well . . . perfect. And nothing's perfect . . . right? "There are just some things that are too good to be true," she murmured under her breath. _

"And what would they be?" 

Serena laughed. "Do you have a habit of listening to me talk to myself?" But her laughter caught itself in her throat. 

They were in the school driveway. 

Rational thinking didn't seem to be a part of Serena's mind anymore. Oh what was she going to do, what was she going to do, what was she going TO DO?! '_Oh God.... help me,_' she thought. 

"Serena?" Hearing Darien's voice, she turned to look at him. Darien saw her discomfort, but there wasn't much he could do. Maybe one thing . . . but that would mess up her appearance. So he just smiled. 

"Relax." 

Seeing his smile DID make her feel better though. She didn't even know why, but it did. The worry only left her senses briefly. As soon as they were parked, she heard her heart pounding in her ears again. Heck, it seemed like _everything was pounding in her ears. _

_ 'I shouldn't have agreed to this,' she thought miserably. The only thing she could do now was sink lower in her seat. She knew she couldn't stay here forever. _

She just didn't want to go out there. 

"Ready?" 

"No, but I have to go out there anyway." Inhaling a sharp breath, she opened the car door and stepped out, throwing away her last chance to back out.

*****************************

To be continued.....


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Changed by an Angel **

**Chapter: 4**

**Author: Ashlee Angel **

**Email: ashlee_c69@hotmail.com**

**Disclaimer - Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi..... And frankly, I'm not Naoko Takeuchi**

***.:.*.:.*.:.*.:.* Chapter 4 *.:.*.:.*.:.*.:.***

*** Recap * **

"Ready?" 

"No, but I have to go out there anyway." Inhaling a sharp breath, she opened the car door and stepped out, throwing away her last chance to back out. 

Darien was leaning against the car, thinking about God knows what. Slipping his sunglasses on, he turned to Serena, who at the moment looked like she was going to face the devil. "Unless you want to get lip gloss all over your teeth, I advise you to stop biting your lips. You don't want them to start bleeding, do you?" 

Serena shook her head, her hair shining in the sun, glistening silver. "Get ready Darien." 

"For what?" 

"To be my slave for the next month." 

Darien grinned at her surety. "We'll see," he said as he grabbed her hand and headed toward the school. 

Serena twisted her hand out of his. There was no WAY in hell he was going to make her go out of the parking lot. 

"Darien. We're going home," she said, making her way back to Darien's car. Her voice was authoritative. 

But apparently . . . not enough to convince Darien. 

This time, he took her wrist, turned her around, and started dragging her toward the school. Serena tried to dig her heels into the ground, which wasn't an easy task in platforms. "Serena, I suggest you start walking properly, or else I'll have to carry you over my shoulder." 

"You wouldn't." She actually wouldn't mind, but the embarrassment would be more than enough to never come back to California for the rest of her life. 

Darien turned to look at Serena. "I would." 

"Then can we NOT go through the front doors?" Serena hissed through her teeth, keeping her eyes down, though they weren't even out of the parking lot yet. 

Darien sighed. Turning around again so he was facing Serena, he used an index finger to lift her chin up, so he could meet her eyes. 

"Serena, relax. Nothing bad is going to happen. Promise. Now keep your head up and we're going to walk in through the main doors. It's still early, hardly anyone's here yet. But if you don't hurry, then we'll have to deal with a mob before you even get anywhere near the door. And remember to ignore their stares if it bothers you. Alright?" 

Serena nodded, though still not convinced. 

He smiled, even though he knew she wasn't convinced. "Good, come on, lets go," he said, letting go of her wrist and taking her hand again, leading her toward the school. 

Even though they were early, there was still plenty of people. Serena's grip on Darien's hand tightened, but she kept her head up. Determined not to let anything get to her. 

However she couldn't help but notice the peculiar stares she was getting, primarily from the guys. Was it shock? Astonishment? Awe? Lust? No . . . that wasn't right. All she could think about was how disturbing it was to have countless eyes roam her body, as if she were on display. 

It wasn't _her fault she was frightened. For God sakes, she wasn't a lab experiment. It made her feel intimidated. Exposed. Shrinking under their probing eyes. Whatever confidence shehad left was withering into nothing. _

Hearing Darien's low chuckle, she glanced at him puzzled. "I fail to see what's so funny." 

"Ease up. You're just being checked out, not getting executed." 

"The difference?" Serena asked, not bothering to keep the sarcasm out of her voice. 

"There's only a difference if you want there to be. Now lighten up, you should be having fun," Darien told her firmly, but the smile he gave her was cottony. 

Not knowing how to react when he was actually nice to her, she said the first thing that came to mind. "Stop smiling!" 

"Why?" Darien asked, not sure why she wanted such. 

"Because it's irresistibl.....y aggravating!" '_Dammit! One more slip like that and he's gonna think I like him!' _

Darien laughed gently, but his laughter held amusement. "Quick thinking Serena, quick thinking." Then in a slightly hushed voice, "But I'm glad you find me irresistible." 

Serena's face paled notably, but kept walking. Partly because her fingers were still intertwined with Darien's. Shaking her head, she sighed at her own inability to come up with something to rebuttal with. '_This is sooo embarrassing. . . .' _

_ "Oh God, help me," she muttered under her breath. _

_'He already has,' Darien thought as they reached the main entrance. "We're here. See? That wasn't so bad, now was it?" _

Sure enough, Serena looked up and found herself face to face with the door. Then turning to Darien, "Don't get your hopes up, I still have a whole day to get through" she said, half wishing Darien would be right. 

What's more tempting, completely changing your life so don't have to be an outcast anymore, or have Darien do anything you desired for a month? 

_'I guess changing my life 'would' be better. . . .' _

~Ahem! Think that over Serena. And let me emphasize that Darien will do ANYTHING you want for a month. ANYTHING.~ 

_'Aren't you supposed to be ethical?' _

~I AM ethical.~ 

_'Sure you are.' _

* * * 

"Serena? Are you going to come in?" Darien asked, not sure if she heard or not. 

"Huh?" 

Then seeing the door open, she stepped inside. 

"Thanks," she mumbled, unable to suppress the blush that was creeping up her cheeks. 

'_She's cute when she's blushing,' he thought unconsciously when Serena's hand reluctantly left his. All the sounds and buzzes from outside subdued as the door closed behind them, leaving them in silence. _

Almost. 

Now that they were away from the noise, an assortment of voices could be distinguished. Some were loud and obnoxious, some soft and quiet, but all the same, everything was about Angel Grove's 'social pariah' as Serena and Darien walked past. 

* * * * * 

"Is that SERENA?!" 

"That probably took one hell of a miracle." 

"How much did she pay them to make her look like THAT?" 

"She IS quite pretty, isn't she?" 

"Holy shit! What happened to _her?" _

"That little tramp! My boyfriend's been staring at her since she came through the door!" 

"Is she wearing contacts?" 

"Since when did her hair grow that long?" 

"Oooh . . . Beryl Patrick¡¯s is going to be soooo jealous." 

* * * * * 

Darien leaned his head down to Serena's ear. "Who's Beryl?" 

"She's . . . well . . . too put it _nicely, she's a bitch. . . . she has this thing for other people's boyfriends. And flashing teachers," Serena explained as they reached their lockers. _

Serena didn't really dislike anyone, but Beryl was an exception. She just had to open her mouth, and her rumors would be around the entire school in less than two hours. 

"Ready for first block, Serena?" Darien asked, leaning sideways against his locker. 

"I don't really have a choice . . . oh and Darien? How come you're in all of my classes?" 

He shrugged. "Coincidence." 

"Yeah . . . one hell of a coincidence," Serena said more to herself than Darien as she dialed her combination. 

Just as she opened her locker, a small white envelope fluttered out, landing at her feet. 

"What the. . . ." She slowly bent down to pick it up. Her name was scrawled messily on the front, as if the person was trying to disguise their own handwriting in the flurry of scribbles. But there was still something oddly familiar about the writing . . . she could've sworn she saw it somewhere before. 

Then, out of nowhere, someone came into mind, sparking a distant memory. 

But the thought vanished before she could grasp onto it, dissipating quicker than it came. Leaving Serena to stare at the envelope, seeking to retrieve the lost memory. 

"Staring at the envelope isn't going to tell you who it's from," Darien said, a bit curious himself who the sender was. Though one look at Serena's face told him that she was just as clueless as him. 

But for a second, he thought he saw recognition flash through her eyes. Or maybe it was his imagination, because the look disappeared as quickly as it came. 

Lifting her eyes from the letter, Serena noticed Darien staring down at her rather intently, or maybe he was staring at her eyes. What's the difference? She had almost forgotten he was there if he hadn't spoken up. 

"Might as well open it," Serena said, shifting her gaze back to the envelope in her hand. Cautiously, she opened the note with her index finger. _'It certainly can't be anything good. . . . but why would it be something bad?' Serena thought, not knowing why she was so nervous about opening up a stupid envelope. Or maybe it was fear, but who could tell? _

Inside, was a black piece of paper . . . folded in half. 

After opening it up, she ran her eyes over the content, frowning in confusion. The writing was all in white. It looked computer typed, but what kind of computer prints in white ink? And the letter itself was worse. No . . . it was beyond worse. 

Absolutely ridiculous. 

Shaking her head, she handed the paper to Darien. Not that it was going to help her figure out who wrote it. 

Darien took the letter from Serena's outstretched hand and began to read. It was short. Extremely short: 

* * *

_ 831: 8 letters; 3 words; 1 meaning _

_ D. _

* * * 

"Confusing, isn't it?" Serena asked, though the answer was already written on Darien's blank face. 

"Who's D?" 

"If I knew who it was, then I wouldn't have let you read it. And besides, I think it's a first initial. But the only person I can think of is you." 

She had a point. "How 'bout a last initial?" Darien suggested, even though he was still completely clueless, as he handed the letter back to Serena. 

"Umm . . . I'm not sure. There are probably a few. . . . But what do you think 831 means?" Serena asked, as she stuffed the letter in her locker. 

"I don---" Darien started, but was cut off by the bell. 

"Never mind, we'll figure it out later, right now, we have five minutes to get our stuff and get to first block." 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

*** Lunch * **

Serena and Darien just got out of Physics class as they made their way to the cafeteria. 

"Can you believe the nerve of that guy?" Serena asked, thoroughly disgusted. 

*** Flashback * **

It was already third block, and the entire school already knew about 'the new Serena', so she wasn't as nervous entering the classroom. Sure, people still talked about her when they thought she wasn't listening, but who could blame them? 

And besides, Darien hadn't left her side once. She might've even been more nervous about Darien than the class. 

Only a few other people had arrived as Serena and Darien made their way to their seats. But stopped when they heard someone call Serena's name. 

Serena turned around, to find Brad Richardson. She didn't know him all that well, but he was in a few of her classes throughout the years. She remembered having a crush on him back in 9th grade, but that was before he started doing pot. Now, he was still cute, but was one heck of a player. 

"Oh hey Brad," Serena said, pasting a smile on her face, as much as she didn't want it there. But the smile immediately disappeared when Brad crushed his lips against hers. 

Serena's first instinct was to bite him. But that would be letting him off too easily. _'Ugh! He smells like marijuana . . . and tastes like it too.' Since he didn't seem to be cooperating, she did the next best thing. _

She kicked him. 

He stumbled back, his curses echoing out the door and down the hallways. But Serena wasn't finished yet. 

__

_ 'How dare that creep kiss her?!' Serena slowly stalked toward him. "Don't ever, I mean EVER, think about coming near me again," she bit out, keeping her voice low, not wanting to attract anymore attention than the crowd that already gathered. _

But Brad didn't look at all intimated, and to infuriate her even more, he smiled. Well, it worked. 

_'He looks almost proud of what he did,' Serena thought, undeniably sickened. So she did the only thing that came into mind. She punched him. Square in the jaw. Brad let out a not so pleasant howl. _

Suddenly, a voice came above all the others. "Mr. Richardson, why in the name of God are you screaming?" 

_ 'Whu oh. . . .' Serena thought as she stepped back, debating what to do. _

Mr. Massey, the physics teacher walked over to Brad, who was sprawled on the floor. 

Then seeing that it was the perfect time to get Serena back, Brad smiled to himself. "She punched me!" he said, pointing at Serena. 

Serena wanted to laugh, but made herself swallow it. He sounded like a 4 year old, who just accused another of stealing his crayon. Something beyond pathetic for a guy his age. 

Then realizing that the teacher was expecting an explanation from her, she prayed that the Gods would be with her. _'Time to play innocent.' Sometimes being known as 'teacher's pet' came in handy. _

Putting on her best 'I'm innocent' look, she tried to look startled. "But Mr. Massey, why would I do such an indecent thing? I would never mean to hurt anyone, and even if I wanted to, I wouldn't be able to. I can barely pick up a baseball bat." _'Oh, please don't let anyone say anything against me.' _

Mr. Massey nodded, acknowledging that he believed her. He turned back to Brad. "Lying won't get you out of this one Mr. Richardson, and accusing Serena of all people." 

Then noticing the audience, he said, "We'll discuss this after school." 

*** End of Flashback * **

Darien laughed, sympathizing the poor guy. "But other than that, you were almost having fun." 

Serena glared at him, but couldn't help but smile. "True, I **did enjoy myself today. But can you believe it? I got asked out 4 times. Who would've thought." **

"Oh I believe it, I was there," Darien said, smiling. 

"Oh, and you know Amy Anderson and Lita Woods from Spanish class? They just transferred here and they're really, really nice. And you know what else? They're coming over tonight! You don't mind, do you?" 

Darien chuckled at the deliriously enthusiastic blonde beside him. "No, of course not. It'll be interesting to see what girls talk about when us guys aren't around." 

Serena laughed, "Sure, whatever you want, but can I meet you in the caf? I have to go to my locker for a sec." 

"I'll come with you." 

"No, that's alright, it'll be too crowded by the time I get back. Anyway, it's not like anything's going to happen to me. And you need to buy yourself a lunch, the only thing you ate at breakfast was an apple." 

"Well okay," Darien agreed, still uncertain if she should go anywhere by herself. 

***Scene Change (Hallway) * **

Serena made her way down the deserted hallway toward her locker. Everyone else was either outside enjoying the sun or in the cafeteria. Looking around, she felt a laugh making its way up her throat. 

It was the exact same place she had first met Darien. To think that was only two days ago. It seemed as if she knew him all her life. But strangely enough, she hardly knew anything about him. "Oh well, doesn't matter." 

"What doesn't matter?" 

Half of Serena expected it to be Darien as soon as she heard someone speak behind her. But it wasn't him. That would be too much of a coincidence. 

Though everything with Darien is a coincidence. 

She then shuddered, replaying the voice in her head. It was mocking her. Cold, unemotional, wintry, and . . . bitter. Turning around, she smiled. ~Right as usual Serena.~ 

"Nice to see you again, Serena." 

Then looking Serena up and down, she continued. "I see you've finally put your money to good use." 

"I'm still me. The money did nothing but buy these clothes. Though you wouldn't know that, would you Beryl? You're practically _made from plastic." _

Beryl snarled. Not a pretty sight. 

"I've hit a nerve, have I?" Ever since kindergarten, Serena never stood up for herself, ever. But like she said, Beryl was an exception. 

"Listen Serena, I didn't come here to be insulted," she growled. 

Then gave Serena a taunting smile. Turning it off before it even hit her face. 

"Serena, Serena . . . you'll never learn," Beryl sneered, slowly circling Serena, only inches away. 

"And I see you've grabbed yourself a boyfriend. But you know what Serena? Darien's just playing you. The first day of school, he was practically on top of me. And you think he'd be interested in YOU?" 

Serena looked at Beryl, then laughed. 

"You think this is funny!?" 

Serena nodded, still laughing. "Darien's not my boyfriend." 

Beryl's face immediately changed. From malicious to devious. "So he's single?" 

"Completely . . . but I wouldn't get your hopes up Beryl. He doesn't even know you, and I don't think he'd be interested in people who go around screwing their own father," Serena said, but the next thing she knew, Beryl had her up against the row of lockers. 

"Now Serena, is that any way to talk to your friend?" Beryl hissed. 

"Excuse me Beryl, you just spat on my face." 

"Shut up you little whore!" Beryl screeched, her face distorted. 

Then from her belt, she drew out a pair of scissors. "How would you like a haircut Serena? I never _did like that wig of yours." _

Serena rolled her eyes. _'Has she forgotten how I beat her up in 8th grade already? And for God sakes, I could do it again.' _

Just as Serena was about to kick Beryl's hands away, a voice shot out from behind her. "Beryl, I suggest you put her down." 

Beryl let her eyes move to the side of her head, then slowly let go of Serena. Turning around, she put on a huge, idiotic grin. "ANDREW! Haven't seen you in such a long time," she purred. 

"Cut the crap and just leave." 

"Oh fine, be that way, stick up for the little wimp," Beryl whined, but obeyed, as she stalked away, her clicking heels echoing down the hallway. 

"You okay, Serena?" Andrew Summers asked. 

"Thanks Andrew, I'm fine," Serena said, smiling. Her and Andrew's mom have been good friends, and Andrew was never really mean to her. He never went out of his way to help her, but he would still respect her. And they had known each other since they were in 2nd grade. 

"So umm. . . ." Andrew started awkwardly, not knowing how to talk to someone he's ignored since he was seven. But this wasn't the little geek from 2nd grade anymore. Scratching his head, he stuck both hands in his pockets. "Umm . . . hi, I guess." 

Serena couldn't believe how awkward this was. She wanted anything to just disappear. 

"I thought you took karate lessons?" he finally asked. 

Laughing, Serena said, "I did, but you came before I could kick her." 

"Yeah . . . umm . . . so . . . well, I guess I should apologize. I was never really nice to you in the last ten years or so. . . ." he said. 

"Yeah, well, that's in the past now. So it doesn't matter." 

Andrew smiled a bit. "So how 'bout I walk you to the caf to make up for the last few years?" he asked, feeling he should make it up to her something, like everyone else. 

"Umm. . . sure, why not? I have to meet Darien there anyway." 

*** A few minutes later * **

Serena and Andrew had been talking away, trying to lighten up the silences in between. But Andrew was easy to talk to. Sort of like Sammy. "So how come you decided to change your appearance?" 

"Oh . . . well, it was sort of Darien's idea," Serena said sheepishly. 

"Don't worry 'bout it. It's a good change." Andrew winked. 

"So . . . you and Darien are pretty close, eh? I heard he spent the night at your house." 

Serena's head snapped up. He looked serious, but his eyes were teasing. She relaxed. 

"Number one, get your head out of the gutter. And don't even THINK about going there. Number two, we're just friends. And number three, I asked him to stay for the week, because my parents are in New York." 

"See? All the better." 

"Andrew!" she warned. But she laughed as she slugged him in the arm, just as they entered the caf. 

"Serena! You okay? You took a while," Darien asked, as he walked up to them from the crowd. 

"I'm fine, just had a run in with Beryl," Serena said, a frown marring her features. 

"Don't worry, she's fine. Anyway, it's too crowded in here, why don't you two come eat outside with me. The rest of the gang's already out there. And Darien already ate with us the first day." 

"Umm . . . Andrew, are you sure they won't mind?" Serena asked skeptically. "I mean, they might be offended that . . . well . . . you know." 

"Oh, don't worry about it. And besides, you've known them all since practically kindergarten." 

"Come on Serena, it'll be fun," Darien persuaded. 

"Well . . . alright," Serena agreed, and was then dragged outside by both Darien and Andrew. 

*** Outside * **

As soon as the three of them were outside, Andrew led them to a shaded area on top of a hill, right above the track field. Like Andrew said, the gang was already there. 

"Hey Darien, Serena. You gonna join us for lunch? But before that, I'm sorry. I know I never really treated you like an equal. . . ." Mina spoke up, being the friendliest of the group. She wasn't afraid of admitting her mistakes. And she sincerely wanted to be Serena's friend now. 

"Don't apologize anymore. I've already heard them from half the school, and it's really starting to bug me. Just think that I'm the new kid, and I just came here today. It would make things a lot more comfortable," Serena said. 

"Great, and since I was just going to apologize too, umm . . . there's nothing really for me to say," Raye said. 

"How 'bout we just start over. I've never felt so out of words before. So nice to meet you Serena, I'm Mina." 

Serena laughed. Well, at least this was better than nothing, she thought, as they each introduced themselves. It sounded so corny, but hey, whatever works. 

"Okay, now that we're introduced, Mina and I are just gonna steal Serena for a bit," Raye said, as she got up. 

Mina nodded. "Girl talk, you wouldn't understand," she added as she and Raye led Serena over a few meters away from the guys. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

The first half-hour had been a bit quiet, but as they talked about anything that came to mind, they started growing more comfortable with what they were saying. And for once, Serena started feeling like herself. She didn't have to pretend to be someone she didn't. 

"So Serena . . . what's up with you and Darien?" Mina asked. 

"Me and Darien? . . . Nothing's up. We're friends." 

"Just friends? I heard he spent the night at your house. . . ." Raye remarked.

_ 'Did these people rehearse this or something?' "Yeah, but we're JUST friends," Serena said, almost tired of repeating the same fact to half the school. _

"So you don't even think he's the tiniest bit attractive?" 

"I never said that. I mean, who in the right state of mind wouldn't think Darien was cute?" 

"So you think he's just cute?" 

"Well . . . no, he's more than cute." 

"How much more?" 

"Well . . . he's umm . . . well . . . I mean just look at him. But we're still just friends," Serena stuttered, thanking God that Darien wasn't hearing any of this conversation. 

"So he's single?" Raye asked, just to make sure. 

Serena laughed. Funny how she's been doing that a lot today. "Yeah, he's single, take him if you want. It doesn't really concern me." 

"Of course it concerns you! Ever since this morning, it's been all over the school!" Mina said, making it sound as if it was completely obvious what she was talking about. 

"What's been all over the school?" Serena asked, not sure she wanted to know. 

"That you and Darien are an item." 

"Me? . . . and Darien? . . . an item?" Serena asked incredulously, as if it were the most ridiculous thing she'd ever heard. 

*** Scene Change * **

"Me . . . and Serena? . . . An item?"

"You make it sound as if it's impossible," Andrew pointed out. 

"It is. We're just friends." 

"So you're going to make absolutely no move to ask her out?" 

"Why would I want to ask her out?" Darien asked, a bit confused at what they're trying to tell him. 

"Are you human?" 

"No." 

"Figures . . . but don't worry, you guys will get together soon enough," Andrew said. 

It was a statement. A simple fact. And somewhere at the back of his head, he knew it. Sooner or later, whether he liked it or not, he was going to end up falling for her. 

*** After School (Darien's car) * **

"So . . . how was your day?" 

Serena eyed him strangely. "You should know, you were with me the entire time . . . but if you have to ask, then I had a great day . . . why?" Serena asked suspiciously. 

'He's hiding something. . . .' 

"Well . . . how do you feel about extra curricular activities?" 

"Umm . . . I think they're okay." 

"Well . . . uhh . . . I sort of signed you up for a few of them." 

Serena lifted an eyebrow. Turning towards him, she asked, "Which ones?" 

"Oh, not that many---volleyball . . . cross country . . . yearbook committee . . . ultimate Frisbee . . . Grad committee . . . school newspaper . . . and umm . . . some others." 

Serena stared at him disbelievingly. "That's your definition of _a few?!" _

"Well . . . I thought it might be good for your senior year . . . and your rep." 

"Darien, I don't _have a rep." _

"You do now." 

"You're impossible." 

"Thank you." 

Serena sighed, as they entered the gates. '_This all better be worth it.' _

*** 3 hours later * **

"So Darien, what're you going to do while Amy and Lita are here? Since you think it'll be boring with three girls." 

"Don't worry, you'll see," Darien said carelessly. 

"You know, I think I feel more comfortable with Amy and Lita than I do with Andrew and them. I was probably never meant to hang out with them." 

"Oh, don't worry 'bout it. Anyway, how many people are you allowed to have over at one time, Serena?" 

"As many as I want . . . why?" 

_ 'He's up to something again. . . .' _

"You'll see." 

Just then, the doorbell rang. "That's probably Amy and Lita. Stay here while I answer the door." Serena had already informed William to leave the gates open. As soon as she was at the door, she swung it open, ready to greet Amy or Lita. 

But it wasn't Amy . . . or Lita. 

Standing at the front door . . . was Andrew . . . and Mina . . . and Raye . . . and you get the point. "Oh my God, thanks for inviting us over Serena. Now we can finish up what we were talking about at lunch," Mina bubbled, a huge smile on her face. 

Serena made a mental note to kill Darien . . . but right now, she might as well play along. "Hey! Come in, Darien's in the living room. Oh, and I invited two other people, you don't mind, do you?" 

"Of course not, it's your house," Andrew said, as he and the rest of the gang followed Serena to the living room. 

When everyone got there, Serena gave Darien a forced smile. "Darien . . . a word, please?" Then turning to the rest of the group, "You guys make yourself at home, I have to talk to Darien for a sec." 

After dragging Darien into the kitchen, she sat down on a stool, then swiveled in her seat so she was facing Darien. "I assume _you invited them?" _

"I---" Darien started, but was cut off by a chime of bells. 

_'Saved by the bell.' Serena glared at Darien. "That BETTER be Amy or Lita." She warned as she went to answer the door. _

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

*** 5 days later ( 3 A.M.) * **

The week had gone by in a blur. 

Darien now sat in the room next to Serena's. He made sure all the doors were locked, blinds closed, and lights off before he made himself comfortable in the air. 

Serena was already fast asleep, happy as ever. 

The first two days she had needed to get used to, but the awkwardness had pretty much been cleared up now. Already student body vice president, captain of the volleyball team, and part of one of the most popular cliques in school. 

Darien sighed as the shimmering crystal dome materialized in front of him. Maybe his job was done . . . maybe not. 

But the petals have been falling at an insane speed. If this was kept up, he'd be gone by . . . tomorrow morning. 

He ran his fingers through his hair numerous times, then finally put his head in his hand. Letting an exasperated sigh escape his lips, he lifted his head, his eyes gazing engagingly at the shimmering petal. 

Yes, petal. As in singular. 

There was only one glimmering petal left. 

But the ruby glow that radiated from it was enough to illuminate the dark room. And somehow, Darien knew that this last petal wasn't going to fall anytime soon. It was as if it was waiting for something to happen . . . but what? 

Closing his eyes, he put his hand on the crystal. Felt its heat emanate through his hand and up his arm until his entire being was glowing in midair. Except, as soon as the scarlet beam touched his fingers, it became a white, almost silver shimmer. 

He didn't know how long he stayed like that. When he opened his eyes, everything was engulfed in the red and white brilliance. 

But then he saw blue. 

A deep sky blue. Two wide, crystalline orbs, shining through the crimson hue. 

Staring at him in wonder, disbelief, and pure awe. Then a hushed, and ever so faint whisper cut through the silence. 

"Darien?"

****************************

To be continued......


	5. Chapter 5

**Title**: Changed by an Angel 

**Chapter**: 5

**Author**: Ashlee Angel 

**Email**: ashlee_c69@hotmail.com

**Disclaimer** - Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi..... And frankly, I'm not Naoko Takeuchi

***.:.*.:.*.:.*.:.* Chapter 5 *.:.*.:.*.:.*.:.***

*** Recap * **

But then he saw blue. 

A deep sky blue. Two wide, crystalline orbs, shining through the crimson hue. 

Staring at him in wonder, disbelief, and pure awe. Then a hushed, and ever so faint whisper cut through the silence. 

"Darien?"

He immediately withdrew his hand from the dome. The light diminishing to the just the soothing ruby glow of the last petal. 

"Serena." It came out hoarse, but soft. He unconsciously made it back to ground level. 

Serena's eyes still interlocked with his. 

All logic seemed to dispel from Serena's mind, leaving her to question her own sanity, staring wide eyed at Darien. Or maybe he wasn't Darien at all. She wanted to say something. 

Anything. 

Though the only other words that would come were the ones inside her head. _ 'I'm dreaming . . . but dammit! People who dream don't know they're dreaming!_' she thought. But through the accumulation of bewilderment, she was finally able to find her voice... or what was left of it. "What _are_ you?" she asked. It was scarcely audible, but it held a mess of emotions. 

One of which neither Darien or Serena could identify. 

"I. . . .¡± He stopped there. What the hell was he supposed to say? _*I'm an angel, sent from heaven.* _

Yeah right. No way was THAT coming out of his mouth. 

Besides . . . it was too lame, so. . . . 

"You wouldn't believe me," he said decisively, almost accusingly. 

"Try me," she challenged, finding the stubbornness to argue back. 

Darien shook his head in defeat. _ 'Rule number one is about to be broken.'_ "Fine, so be it . . . but you have to be willing to sacrifice the consequences," he warned. 

"Consequences . . . as in punishment?" she asked, starting to regret she ever spoke up. 

He nodded. "As in after I tell you, you'll have no memory of anything that happened the last few days. From the first day you met me to be exact . . . so you'll wake up to think it's still the first day of school." 

"So in other words, you're going to brainwash me. . . ." 

"Precisely." 

"But you said consequences, as in plural. Meaning more than one," Serena pointed out, finally able to think rationally. 

"True . . . but you don't have to worry about those." _'I do._' 

"Okay . . . so I'll get brainwashed . . . but . . . can't you tell me anyway?" 

Darien smiled. Surprising himself he still had the ability to do so. "Why don't you guess." 

"Why?" 

"Because it'll sound lame coming from me." 

Serena just looked at him strangely, but there was no use arguing anymore. Might as well play along. 

"Well, you're not human, that's for sure . . . so you're a ghost?" 

"Ghosts are the living dead. I'm not living, but I'm not dead. You have to live in order to die, and I never lived so---" 

"Okay, okay, I get the point. You're not a ghost . . . how 'bout a warlock, or a wizard?" 

"Do I look like one?" 

"Not really . . . so umm . . . what other magical creature is there?" Serena said, thinking out loud. 

"You're not a phantom, are you?" 

Darien raised an eyebrow. _ 'Where in the name of God did she get THAT idea?'_

"Okay, okay . . . so you're not a phantom . . . then . . . a leprechaun?" she asked, knowing how stupid it sounded. 

"Number one, I'm not from Ireland. Number two, I don't wear green. Number three, I'm not short. Number four, I---" 

"Okay! You're not a leprechaun! I get it!" she said. Then slowly, she walked around Darien the way Beryl had circled her. Except she had to look up 'cause Darien was so tall. After making a few rounds, she stopped. "You're not the devil, are you?" she asked suspiciously, cautiously taking a step back. 

Darien looked at her, then laughed._ 'Of all the goddamned things.'_ "Quite the opposite actually." 

Serena's face went from dubious, to relief, then finally to . . . to . . . actually, he couldn't tell what she was feeling at the moment. "Are you cupid?" she asked, though quite skeptical. "But you don't look like the type to fly around on wings, shooting arrows at people." 

"An amusing image, but no. Cupid doesn't have wings, nor does he shoot arrows at people." 

"How would _you _know?" 

Darien sighed. "Maybe this will make it easier. I'm not a ghost, a warlock, a wizard, a phantom, a leprechaun, and God knows I'm not the devil. I personally know Cupid, but I'm not a deity, a divinity, or a god." 

_'With _those_ looks, you could pass for one any day. . . .'_ she thought to herself. 

"Does that help?" 

"Huh? Oh . . . umm . . . I guess . . . but that would make you . . . that would make you . . . a . . . a. . . ." She suddenly stopped, her eyes growing wider than they already were. _'That would make him . . . but no! That's impossible . . . isn't it?'_ She looked up at him in reverence. 

"You're . . . you're an angel?" It was far too weak to be heard. But Darien caught it. Shaking her head furiously, she somehow revived her voice. "How? Why? I . . . I mean . . . but . . . but . . . you . . . don't have wings!" she at last managed to sputter out. "Or---" 

"Or a halo, right?" he finished for her, completely amused she expected him to have a shining halo and a pair of wings. 

"Does it matter? I'm not going to remember any of this anyway, right?" 

Darien didn't say anything. 

But then, a smile covered Serena's depression. "Well, might as well make the best of it . . . so . . . what are you, a guardian angel, or what? What's it like where you're from? And what exactly are you here to do?" 

He had to smile. This girl could change from emotion to emotion in less than two seconds. But she was right, might as well make the best of things. 

"Yeah, well . . . to put it simply, they sent me here to help you." 

"So I'm sort of like your 'assignment'?" Serena asked, wrinkling her nose, not used to being referred to as someone's duty. 

Darien grinned. "You make it sound like it's a bad thing." 

"Well . . . it COULD be . . . but what's with the rose? It sort of looks like that thing from Beauty and the Beast . . . except more umm . . . magical?" Serena asked. 

Taking a step closer, she reached up toward it. 

Darien, for no apparent reason, snapped his fingers. Causing the dome to disappear in thin air. 

Serena eyed him strangely, then dropped her hand. "A little overprotective, are we?" 

Darien cleared his throat, "Why don't we sit on the bed and talk. It's more comfortable, and you'll probably catch a cold in your umm . . . slip," he said, lifting one corner of his lips into a smile. 

Sure enough, Serena was getting cold wearing her white slip that only went to mid thigh. "Uhh . . . sure, why not. I 'am' sort of cold," she said, not even questioning his sudden changing of topics. 

If he didn't want to tell her something, she wouldn't push it. 

***************** 

After getting herself comfortable in bed, Serena realized that Darien hadn't moved from his spot near the door. He was just standing there, watching her. 

Just watching her. 

"Umm . . . Darien? You can come sit down. I'm not going to eat you," she said lightly, shifting uncomfortably. Why does he have to keep staring at her like that?

Darien gave another one of his half smiles before walking over to Serena. Settling himself beside her, he took note of the fact that Serena could barely keep her eyes open. "So what would you like to know?" he asked softly, somehow feeling it seemed more appropriate to talk quietly. 

There was a pause. A long pause. 

If she hadn't spoken, he would've thought she was already asleep. "How old are you?" Serena asked, finally deciding on this certain question out of all the others. 

"Well, let¡¯s just say I'm a lot older than you." 

Serena nodded. It was an acceptable answer. She had a million other questions, so why was it so hard to think of just one? Then she remembered something Darien said a while back. "Darien? When you said you weren't allowed to fall in love? Did it mean you don't have the _ability_ to?" 

_'She still remembers that?'_ "I have as much ability to fall in love as you do. But there are consequences for breaking the rules." 

"Rules?" 

"Four to be exact. Can't let you find out who I am. But that's already been broken. Can't use any powers to manipulate you to do what I want you to do. Can't fall in love. And I have to be finished by a certain time." 

"And when's that?" 

"Does it matter now?" 

"I guess not . . . so what happens to _you_ if you break the rules?" she asked. 

"Well . . . I just get sent back to where I'm from. But you have to break a rule to find out." 

"And you've only broken one. Right?" 

The corners of Darien's lips curled up into a smile. "Unless you want me to break another one. . . ." 

"There's only three left to break," Serena said looking down. But in less than a millisecond, her head shot up. She looked at him suspiciously as she scooted over to the far side of the bed. 

Darien, seeing her movements, moved closer to her, but only resulted in Serena moving to the very edge, practically falling off the bed. Darien raised an eyebrow, rather amused at Serena's sudden reaction toward him. 

"I don't bite." 

"I know," she said, but was still trying to inch away from him. 

"Then why are you acting like I'm some sort of fatal disease?" 

"I'm not." 

Darien gave her a look. Then in one fleeting motion, he pulled her against him. Much too close for Serena's liking. Not that she didn't enjoy being held by Darien. 

"Now, be a good girl and tell me why you suddenly see me as a serial killer," he said lightly. 

Serena gulped. "Well . . . you know how you say that you have powers that can make _me_ do whatever_ you_ want? And well . . . umm . . . you wouldn't uhh . . . take umm . . . you know . . . advantage of me . . . would you?" she asked, nervously fidgeting with her fingers under Darien's intimate hold. 

Hearing this, Darien laughed faintly. "Do I look like the type of person who would do that?" 

"Well . . . no . . . not really, but you can never be too sure." 

"You're right, but right now, I'd say you have a better chance of taking advantage of me, than I do of you." 

"Uh huh . . . sure." 

"Hey, a guy has his weaknesses." 

"*You* have weaknesses?" Serena asked. 

"Everyone has weaknesses. And everyone includes me." 

"Prove it." 

He smiled. "I think _you're_ enough proof." 

Serena stopped to make sense of what he said . . . and for once, she didn't argue back. 

A while after the brief silence, they both continued to talk into the night.... or in this case, morning. Then somewhere in the midst of the conversation, they both drifted off to sleep..... leaving behind the worries of what tomorrow morning would bring. 

******************************************************* 

*** The Next Morning (Serena's POV) * **

A tingling warmth sent shivers up my arm, stirring my sleep. Opening my eyes just enough to see the rays of sunshine spilling through the blinds, I sighed. It felt nice being in someone's arms, waking up to the scent of roses. 

My eyes snapped open. In someone's arms!!??! And roses??!? 

I tried to sit up, but the arms around my waist only tightened. My eyes were probably wider than saucers right now. This is Darien's room . . . so what the heck am I doing in Darien's bed? More precisely, what am I doing in his arms!? Hell! Why do I even remember who Darien is!?! 

Then it hit me. 

If I still remember who Darien is . . . then that means . . . oh my God. . . . 

I turned around so I was facing Darien. I was _going_ to yell at him, I really was . . . but believe me, a sleeping image of Darien is not an easy something to yell at. I couldn't even help the smile that was forming on my lips. He's just so cute when he's asleep. His hair was slightly tousled, which only added to his boyish image. 

But we're awfully close, with his arms still around my waist. Not that I'm complaining or anything. But literally, I'm barely two inches from his face. 

All I have to do is lean forward and . . . NO!_ 'Stop it Serena! Just hurry up and wake him up!' _

Shaking my head from the revere, I reached up to wake him, but ended up brushing his bangs out of his eyes instead. It wasn't like I could help it. 

But I guess he felt it, 'cause he started mumbling, still not awake. Trying to make out what he was saying wasn't any better. Something about falling petals and sunshine kisses. Or was it kisses from sunshine? What's the difference? I'll ask him about it later. Right now . . . I have to wake him up. 

"Darien? Wake up, it's me, Serena," I said quietly, though I should've shouted it at him. For a second, I thought he was going to wake up, but of course I got my hopes up for nothing. 

"That's nice Serena, now go back to sleep," he murmured, and pulled me in closer to him than I already was. 

Oh, and that's not all. One of his hands seemed to be growing restless on my waist, so it moved up to my shoulder where it started absentmindedly playing with the strap of my slip. He better be glad he's asleep, or else he'd have_ a lot_ to answer to . . . one being my fist. 

But then, I was suddenly staring into a pair of dazed cerulean eyes. 

**(* Darien's POV *) **

I woke up, to find myself staring into a pair a deep, sky blue eyes. 

"About time you woke up." 

"Serena?" I asked, not sure I was seeing correctly. I mean it's not everyday you wake up to find a goddess barely half an inch away from your face. 

"No, the queen of England . . . now I suggest you let go of me so I can sit up." 

Let go? "Huh?" 

Serena rolled her eyes at my beyond brilliant answer. Then I _finally_ put my head to good use and realize that I was holding Serena . . ._ very_ close. Not close enough for my own liking, but I'd have to deal with her fist if she ever found out. Even though I was mindless enough not to know she had a brother, I _do_ know that she is one hell of a martial arts student. And that you definitely do _not_ want to mess with her. So as quickly as my reflexes would take me, I extracted my hands. 

But then it occurred to me that this was _Serena_. And I was still _here_. To put it plainly, I was confused. Totally and completely confused. 

I guess it must've been observable, because Serena seemed to be staring at me strangely. 

"Hey Dare, you okay?" she asked. 

But the only thing that I registered, was the fact that she knows me. Or still remembers me. At that point, I didn't really care. 

Forgetting my confusion, I took Serena in my arms again, and crushed her in a hug. 

_(* Author's POV *) _

To say Serena was surprised would be quite the understatement. 

One minute, Darien was thoroughly confused, the next he was embracing her like there's no tomorrow and thanking God as if his life depended on it. 

"Umm . . . Dare? Mind giving me some breathing space?" she asked, wondering if he even heard her. 

If he did . . . he didn't show it. 

**************************************** 

"So . . . would you like to tell me why you're here and why I don't think it's the first day of school?" Serena inquired, after he finally let go. 

Darien sat up and ran a hand through his already mussed up hair. "Honestly Serena, I don't know. I really don't," he said at last. 

"So you mean you can stay and I don't have to get brainwashed?" Serena asked hopefully, not exactly wanting to rejoice over the fact that she might get amnesia. Or something close to it. 

"Well, I don't really think you're going to get your memories erased, but I still don't see why you don't have to face the aftermath like you're supposed to. . . ." 

"Who cares? But now that I know what you are, do I have to keep my mouth shut?" 

"What do you think?" 

"Well, I can only think of one person I'd 'want' to tell. But don't worry, I'll keep my mouth shut. Besides, even if I 'did' tell them, they wouldn't believe me." Serena paused, then laughed. "I've always believed in angels, but I never actually thought I'd meet one. And now I even have my own angel." 

"Since when was I _yours_?" Darien asked, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. 

"Well . . . you're not . . . but still! And you know I didn't mean it like that!" Serena argued back, but couldn't suppress Darien's words replaying itself inside her head. It's not like she wouldn't want Darien to be hers . . . but he's not even human. Shaking her head slightly, she smiled to herself. _ 'Wishful thinking.'_

"So _anyways_ . . . is there any way you can make yourself invisible so I'm the only one who can see you?" 

"Not that I know of, but I _can_ make it so only you can hear my voice." 

"Hmm . . . I guess that'll have to do, because my parents are coming home today, and even though they'd love to have you here, I don't think they'll let you stay forever. And now, I need to go get changed," Serena said, as she got up and walked back to her room. 

But Darien's voice stopped her just when she was out of sight. "Hey Serena, how did you get in here yesterday?" he asked, because he could've sworn all the doors to the room were locked. 

Serena tilted her head back through the doorway so she could see Darien, then laughed. 

"It's called a key." 

*** A few weeks later at school (Friday) * **

"So Sere, are you coming to the beach with us tomorrow?" Mina asked while they were eating lunch at their usual spot above the track field. 

"Can't. Remember that date my parents put me up to?" Serena frowned just at the thought, as she took a bite of her fry. 

"You mean the one with the business guy's son?" Lita asked. 

"Yeah, him. Well that's _this_ Saturday. And I have to spend an entire day with him." 

"Hey, he might be cute. 'Ya never know . . . I mean what if he's like totally hot? Then you get to snag a perfectly gorgeous guy to yourself." 

"Raye! What're the chances? One in a million? He's probably some stuck up, egotistical, conceited snob. I should be glad he's not staying here for more than a month." 

"Actually Serena, I heard he's quite nice. Charming as well. They featured him in a magazine. And I must say, he _is_ cute," Amy said, taking a sip of her drink. 

"See Rena? Even Amy approves. So go and have fun. He might even end up being your dream guy." 

"_Ha ha_," Serena said dryly. "Very funny Andrew. You know, you're worse than my mother." 

"Aww, come on Sunshine, cheer up. But we better be getting back. The bell's going to go any second now," Darien said, as he helped Serena up. 

Sighing, she and the group walked back to the school. About 2 weeks ago, Darien had _insisted_ on giving her the nickname 'Sunshine'. 

And he didn't even use it all the time. Not that she didn't like the nickname or anything. It's cute, though it would suit someone as bubbly as Mina better. 

Though he REFUSES to call her 'Rena' or 'Sere'. But the name Sunshine seems awfully familiar. She's heard it somewhere, she's sure of that. 

But where? 

******************************* 

*** Saturday Morning (Serena's room) * **

"So Darien, what should I wear?" Serena asked, as she rummaged through her closet. Turning around, she found herself face to face with Darien. Well, not exactly, considering Darien's taller. But she still stumbled back because he was so close. "Darien! Would you stop doing that?! Don't you have any control over where you appear?" she snapped, after regaining her balance. 

"With you? No." 

Serena gave an exasperated sigh, blowing a few strands of silvery blonde hair out of her eyes. "Oh whatever, so what should I wear?" 

"A shirt that goes past your midriff. And something else that'll cover up those legs of yours." 

"Why? It's October." 

"Exactly, it's cold out," he replied nonchalantly, though even to him, it sounded stupid. 

"Cold? Did you forget that you're in California? Or is your definition of _cold_ 96¡ã?" Serena said sardonically, arms crossed. But when Darien didn't answer, she turned around and started to sort through her clothes. 

"Anyway, are you sure you want to come with me? It might be boring considering I can't talk to you much. I mean he'll think I'm insane arguing with the air." 

"Oh, I'm sure it'll be plenty of fun. Now hurry up and get dressed, it's already twelve o'clock," he said as he dematerialized. 

"Hey Darien, what do you think of th---" Serena started, but turned around to find herself talking to an empty closet. '_Ugh! He has to stop doing that!' _

*** Front Door * (AN: The stars *...* just mean Darien's talking.) **

Serena was pacing back and forth in front of the door, repeatedly looking down at her watch. 

_*Hey Sunshine, chill.* _

"Oh shut up! You should be glad I can't see you or else---" 

_*Or else what? Seriously Serena, what _can_ you do to me?* _

"Ugh! It's no use arguing. I don't know how they put up with you up there," Serena muttered, still pacing back and forth. She didn't even know why she was anxious to meet the guy. "But what if he doesn't like me?" 

_*Then that means he probably already has a girlfriend.* _

"Not _that_ sort of like!!" 

_ *So why did you get dressed up for him?* _

"What, 'ya jealous?" Serena teased wryly. Though she hardly thought white capri pants and a red spaghetti strap was 'dressed up'. 

__

_ *Actually, I am. But that's beside the point. So tell me, why aren't your parents here again.* _

"For the last time, they went to a business meeting with Evan's father," Serena said, just as the doorbell rang. 

Checking her reflection one more time in the hallway mirrors, she opened the door. 

*********************** 

"Hi, you must be Serena," he said, smiling. 

'_Amy's right. He _is_ cute. Extremely cute . . . and he's got a contagious smile too.' _

"Hey . . . Evan, right?" she smiled. This guy was major likeable material. "You wanna come in or do you wanna leave now for lunch?" 

"We can leave now 'cause you're probably hungry . . . oh, and these are for you," he said, handing her a bouquet of roses. 

"I wasn't sure whether you liked white or pink, so I got you both." 

Serena laughed. "You should be glad I just plain like roses." 

_*But red are still your favorite,*_ Darien reminded her. 

__

_ 'Great, just what I need. Something else to remind me of Darien.' _

"Just a sec. I'm gonna go put these in water," Serena said as she walked toward the kitchen. 

_'This guy isn't hot or gorgeous . . . he's just cute,'_ Serena mused, still smiling. _'But completely, totally, and irresistibly cute.' _

_*Oh would you stop smiling already? He's just another blonde with brown eyes.* _

"What do _you_ know? Besides, he's cute." 

_ *How cute?* _

"Cuter than you . . . but don't worry. You're not _cute_ cute. And you should be glad too. You're not really the boyish type . . . and anyway, can't talk now. Evan's waiting." 

********************************** 

*** Seven hours later (In Evan's car) * **

"So how did you like your personal tour?" Serena asked, completely exhausted from the trip. They went to just about every single sight attraction, mall, and theater within the area. Oh, and there were other places. But she couldn't keep track. And as much as she hated to admit it . . . she had fun. It's practically impossible _not_ to when Evan's around. 

Well . . . minus the sarcastic comments from Darien every few seconds and some minor (so called) 'accidents', everything was great. 

"I think I like my tour guide better," he said, flashing her that infectious smile of his. 

Serena laughed. "I'd be offended if you thought that tour was better than me . . . so how 'bout dinner?" 

__

_ *You're going to dinner with him too?! Isn't seven hours enough?* _

"I already made reservations at Peppones . . . but I don't think we'll make it in time. We were supposed to get there 15 minutes ago," Evan said sheepishly. 

"No problem. That's the Italian restaurant, isn't it? We can go there some other time 

. . . but since we're both hungry, why don't we just eat at a nearby caf¨¦?" 

"Sure, whatever the lady wants . . . but what did you have in mind?" 

_ *The guy's a suck up . . . but why don't you take him to Taste Buds?* _

"How 'bout Taste Buds? I don't think they have it in Australia, but their food is really good. They have a little of everything, and it's only 5 minutes from here." 

"Okay, Taste Buds it is," he said, the smile never leaving his face. 

_ *Does this guy _ever_ stop smiling?* _

Serena sighed . . . she could practically see Darien rolling his eyes. 

*** At Taste Buds Caf¨¦ * **

After finding a table, they both ordered. "So Serena, you got a boyfriend?" 

"Well . . . not really. How 'bout you? Don't you have a special someone you're missing back in Australia?" Serena asked, diverting the topic off herself. 

"Umm . . . I'm still single . . . but there's this one girl . . . and . . . well . . . yeah," he said, running a hand through his hair. 

"And? Her Name?" 

"Emmy. But she sort of hates me," he admitted. 

"And you're head over heels for her?" 

"Pretty much," he said, his usual smile tuning down to just a self-pity half one. 

Serena laughed. "Don't worry 'bout it. She'll come to her senses. You never know . . .after you left, she might've missed you." 

"You think so?" he asked, his eyes lighting up again. 

"I know so." 

************************ 

"Sir, your drinks are here," the waiter said to Evan while handing Serena her raspberry wine. But Evan's drink was somehow _accidentally_ knocked out of the waiter's hand and onto Evan's shirt. 

"Oh my God, Sir, I am so sorry! I haven't done that since two years ago. Let me help you clean up," the waiter rushed out, panic evident on his face. 

But Evan just laughed. "No, that's alright. I'll just go wash this up. Besides, I didn't really like what I ordered anyway. I should be glad this wine's clear," he said, then turned to Serena, "I'll be a minute, if the food comes, don't wait for me." And with that, he stood up and left. 

_ *He's still smiling?* _

"Darien! Did you _have_ to do that?!" Serena hissed through her teeth. Not wanting people to think she was talking to some imaginary friend of hers. 

_*Do what? Spill the wine? I was actually aiming for his head, but oh well.* _

"You are soooo immature," she whispered, putting her head in her hands. 

********************* 

"Good, you¡¯re done. Did it stain?" Serena asked when Evan came back. 

"Nah, don't worry 'bout it," he said, as he sat down. But all Serena heard was a thump, as Evan hit the ground. 

_*Ouch . . . that's gotta hurt.* _

"Oh my God! Evan, are you okay??" Serena got up and kneeled beside him on the floor. 

__

_ *How does it feel to be the center of the attention again, Serena?* _

Serena looked up, and sure enough, just about everyone had turned from their meals to stare at her and Evan. He groaned, as he tried to stand up. "Why do I feel like I'm cursed today?" he asked, as Serena helped him up. 

"Trust me, you _don't_ wanna know." 

*** At Serena's House (10 o'clock) * **

"Thanks for today," Serena said when they were in front of her door. 

Evan laughed. "Shouldn't I be thanking you? But you should get inside. You look like you're about to fall asleep any minute." 

"Alright, goodnight. And good luck with Emmy," she said. Suppressing a yawn, she gave Evan a cordial hug. 

" 'Night Serena." After giving her a peck on the cheek, he turned around and headed for his car. 

Serena watched his retreating steps through her barely opened eyes and smiled. "Emmy's one lucky girl." 

_*You really like the guy, don't you, Sunshine?* _

"Not like that, just good friends." she mumbled, half asleep. "And anyway, I still don't know why you insist on calling me that. No one else does." 

_*Exactly. That's the whole point. And besides, 'Rena' and 'Sere' are too plain.* _

"Thanks a lot," she muttered wryly, unlocking the door. She stepped in, closing the door behind her. It's quiet. 

Too quiet. 

_'Wonder where William is. . . .' _ "Guess mom and dad are still out." 

__

_ *Need help getting upstairs?* _

Serena smiled. "I think I can manage." Trudging her way upstairs, she realized that none of the lights were on. _ 'Weird. . . .' _

_*Hey Serena? Why don't you get into bed or else you're going to end up falling asleep in the hallway. I'll be right back. I just have a few things I need to take care of. Be back in five.* _

Serena just nodded drowsily as she reached her room. Opening the door, she walked in, dragging her feet along the way. The room was dark. Completely dark. The windows closed, the blinds shut. But she could still see, so she didn't bother to turn on any of the lights. 

She kicked off her shoes. Then took off her capris and tank top. Finding her slip on a chair beside the bed, she grabbed it and eased it over her head. She let a tired sigh escape her lips as she climbed into bed. Turning so she was on her side, she closed her eyes, the only thing that didn't seem tiring at the moment. 

******************** 

Just when she was about to doze off, she felt someone kneeling beside her bed. Warm fingers brushed a few stands of hair away from her face. Leaning forward, he kissed her forehead lightly, knowing that she was still awake. 

She smiled. " 'Night Darien." 

He laughed softly. " 'Night, Rena." 

Serena's eyes snapped open. Her wide crystalline orbs gazed into a pair of deep indigo ones. 

"Expecting someone else?" 

*********************************

To be continued.....

Phew.... finally.... on to Chapter 6.

Oh, and thanks again for reading.

Seeya


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note - Well, I've taken off all of the author notes except this one and the last or something, because... umm... just because. So forgive me for not thanking you all a million times!  
  
Now, Diamond 'IS' going to be in my story. But I'm using that as a last name. And I'm sorry if I got his eye color wrong. I didn't mean to. I really didn't. Oh, and for the Darien and Serena fans, don't worry. I wouldn't put them with anyone else. So enjoy Chapter 6. Oh and thank you soooooooooooooooooooo much for the reviews for Chapter 5. It helps. It really does.  
  
Anyway, happy reading.  
  
*************************************************  
  
Title: Changed by an Angel  
  
Chapter: 6  
  
Author: Ashlee Angel  
  
Email: ashlee_c69@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
Disclaimer - Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi..... And frankly, I'm not Naoko Takeuchi  
  
  
  
*.:.*.:.*.:.*.:.* Chapter 6 *.:.*.:.*.:.*.:.*  
  
  
  
* Recap *  
  
  
  
" 'Night Darien."  
  
He laughed softly. " 'Night Rena."  
  
Serena's eyes snapped open. Her wide crystalline orbs gazed into a pair of deep indigo ones.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
"Expecting someone else?"  
  
Serena blinked. Even though his shock of silver, almost pale blue hair wasn't distinguishable in the dark. The indigo adorned eyes were unmistakable. And there's only one person she knew with indigo eyes. . . .  
  
"Matt!" she shrieked. Bolting out of bed, she threw her arms around his neck.  
  
"Oh my God . . . oh my God . . . oh my God! What the hell are you doing here?! I mean . . . oh my God . . . why didn't you tell me you were coming?! Oh! You are soooo going to be dead! But oh my God . . . I haven't seen you in like two years . . . and just oh my God!" she babbled out, not bothering to letting go.  
  
Finally loosening her grip, she leaned back. Matt's always been good- looking, but she never really stopped to admire it. Though he 'did' look better in the light. Less dangerous somehow.  
  
But Matt wouldn't hurt a fly. His heart's as soft as a marshmallow. And 'she' should know. She's known him since birth, so it doesn't really matter what he looks like. But after not seeing him for so long. . . . Serena halted her musings.  
  
Did she see 'light' ?  
  
Looking up, she winced when her eyes came in contact with the light. 'Since when were the lights on??' Confused, she turned her head toward the door.  
  
"I think you forgot to introduce us, Serena," Darien said, his tall physique leaning against the doorframe. There was something about his voice. . . . but she'd figure it out later.  
  
"Oh . . . hi, Darien. . . ." Serena started awkwardly.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
~Ahem... may I offer a piece of advice?~  
  
''You' again . . . Ugh! Isn't 'that' just great. . . . My oh so 'ethical' conscience is back. What do you want me to do 'now'? Introduce Darien as my boyfriend?'  
  
~Actually. . . that's not a bad idea . . . but I was thinking more along the lines of getting off Matt's lap.~  
  
'Dammit! Why didn't you tell me sooner!?!?' Serena thought back, immediately jumping off Matt's lap and into bed again, nearly tripping over her own feet on the way.  
  
Darien lifted one corner of his mouth into a questioning grin. He was staring at her with the most peculiar expression. Coincidently enough, so was Matt . . . except Matt seemed more amused. But all the same, they were both staring at her.  
  
Darien leaning on by the door, Matt on one knee, kneeling beside the bed.  
  
"Are you two just going to stay like that the rest of the night smiling like idiots?" she asked, even though they were far from looking like idiots. But neither of them said anything. Actually, they basically acted like she didn't even say anything.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
~Can I offer you my services again?~  
  
'Go away! And mind your own business.'  
  
~Tsk tsk Serena. That's not a very nice way to talk to yourself.~  
  
'Oh whatever. Just tell me what to do and leave.'  
  
~What's the magic word?~  
  
'Ugh! Please?'  
  
~Good . . . now. . . .~  
  
'Hurry up already!'  
  
~Introduce them. . . they don't know each other yet. You don't want them to start 'assuming' who each other are . . . if you know what I mean. . . .~  
  
'Hmm . . . as much as I hate to admit it . . . you're right. I don't want Matt to think Darien's my boyfriend.'  
  
~Nuh uh! I think it's the other way around. You don't want Darien to think 'you' have a boyfriend.~  
  
'Shut up.'  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
"Umm . . . you two haven't met," Serena started, twirling a few strands of hair around her finger.  
  
~Well duh!~  
  
"And so umm Matt, this is Darien Shields. He's my angel-- like friend. You uhh... know. Umm . . . very umm . . . angel like. 'Cause he's uhh . . . like this umm . . . really strong Christian. So umm . . . he's like my best uhh Christian friend. And umm . . . yeah. . . ."  
  
~Good going, Serena. Now Matt's looking at you like you're insane. And Darien is either trying not to laugh or just plain grinning at your stupidity.~  
  
"Oh, and Darien, this is Matt Diamond. (AN: Is it just me, or does that sound like Matt Damon?) He's my best friend. But he moved away when we were 13. Since then, we spent our summers together. But the last two summers were skipped. So yeah..."  
  
"So he's not your boyfriend?" they asked simultaneously.  
  
"Of course not," Serena said, not sure if she was answering Darien or Matt. "Compare and contrast the words 'boy' and 'best'."  
  
"There's a difference?" Matt asked, while Darien just shot her an inquiring eyebrow that mirrored Matt's question.  
  
Serena looked at both of them incredulously. Then shaking her head in disbelief, she laughed. "You know . . . you two could be become the best of friends. Darien has an ego the size of Russia. Matt has an ego the size of Canada. You both think guys are better than girls. And what you both 'don't' know, is that girls can do just about everything a hell of a lot better than guys. And I'm sure the similarities don't stop there."  
  
"I'm sure they don't. But why don't you get some rest. We'll finish talking in the morning," Darien told her.  
  
It wasn't a question. So there's no point trying to argue.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
'Jeez, they treat me like seven year old.'  
  
~They don't have to . . . they can alw---~  
  
'Oh shut it!'  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
"Hey Matt, do my parents know you're here?"  
  
"How else would I get in?"  
  
"Oh . . . well you can stay in Sammy's old room, you know where it is. And get some rest, you're probably tired from the trip. Oh, and some of my friends are coming here tomorrow, so you can meet them then," Serena smiled. It's going to be fun seeing the girls expressions tomorrow.  
  
Getting up from his position on the floor, Matt leaned down and softly kissed Serena on the cheek. "G'night Rena. Sweet dreams," he whispered, before he walked past Darien and down the hall.  
  
  
  
**********************  
  
  
  
When Matt was out of site, Darien lifted himself off the doorframe and walked over to Serena. Sitting down gently on the edge, he looked at her curiously. "Since when did you have a best friend?"  
  
"Since when did you make it your business to know everything about me?"  
  
"I think you know the answer to that."  
  
A tired sigh escaped Serena's lips, as she started playing with her hair again. "Would you stay here if I wasn't your assignment?" she asked, carefully choosing the right words so it sounded like a question out of innocent curiosity.  
  
He laughed to himself, as if there was something he knew that she didn't. "I've asked myself that same question over and over again. And you know what? I probably would."  
  
"It's good to know," she said quietly.  
  
"So . . . what do you think of Matt?"  
  
"I don't know. I didn't talk to him. He seems decent enough. But there's something about his voice. It's oddly familiar."  
  
"Well, I wouldn't know, 'cause I've known him all my life."  
  
"I should be able to retrace the voice in my memory. But strangely enough, I can't." His eyebrows creased into a frown. Maybe he was just thinking too hard.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm sure you can figure it out. You're probably just tired. Now, are you going to sleep in the room next door, or here?"  
  
"Don't you think Matt will be suspicious if he comes in here to find us in bed together?" he asked without much thought. But soon after hearing his own words and seeing the look on Serena's face, he laughed meekly. "Umm . . . that sort of came out wrong."  
  
"Umm . . . yeah. . . . " Serena mumbled, not really sure what she should say.  
  
"So . . . I'll see you tomorrow morning then?" he asked, standing up, half hoping she'd say no and beg him to stay.  
  
"Alright . . . but don't I get a goodnight kiss?" Serena asked, the words popping out of her mouth before she could stop them.  
  
Darien gave her a genuine smile, not his usual amused half smile. He bent his head down so he was just a breath away.  
  
"Goodnight," he whispered, before lightly brushing his lips across hers.  
  
  
  
********************************************  
  
  
  
* Next Day (Everyone's at Serena's) *  
  
  
  
After sending the guys out to the basketball court, the girls dragged Serena to her room. "Spill it, Sere! How, when, and where did you snag up that guy?!" Raye demanded, after making sure the windows were closed, so the guys wouldn't be able to hear from outside.  
  
"I told you guys downstairs, he's my best friend, but he moved away when we were thirteen."  
  
"But YOU went to the same school as the rest of us. How come we don't remember him?" Mina asked, who was in a much calmer state than Raye.  
  
"Because he went to a private school . . . now enough with the questions. You wanna see the pictures from yesterday or not?"  
  
"What happened yesterday?"  
  
"Evan," Serena said, knowing that one word was enough to start 'a lot' of questions.  
  
"Hand them over girl. I have 'got' to see what this guy looks like," Lita said, snatching the photos as soon as Serena took them out.  
  
'At least they're not crowded around me anymore.' Serena thought, as Raye, Mina, Lita, and even Amy crowded around the pictures, flipping through them over and over again. 'Here it comes. . . .'  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
"THAT'S Evan?"  
  
"Oh my God, how come you always get the cute ones?!?!"  
  
"What exactly did you 'do' together?"  
  
"Come on girl, I want details! And don't you 'dare' even 'try' and leave out anything."  
  
"What's he like? Is he nice?"  
  
"Does he have a girlfriend?"  
  
"If you don't want him, I'll have him."  
  
Serena laughed as the questions kept coming.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
~They're quick thinkers.~  
  
'What do you want 'now'?'  
  
~Oh I'm just here to keep you company . . . until the questions are finished being asked.~  
  
'You never come here without a 'proper' reason.'  
  
~True. . . .~  
  
'So spit it out. What're you here for?'  
  
~I was just wondering if you realized that Darien 'kissed' you last night.~  
  
'So this is what everything's about . . . I should've known.'  
  
~I would've asked you last night, but you fell asleep as soon as your head hit the pillow.~  
  
'Asked me what?'  
  
~Who you like.~  
  
'Who I like?'  
  
~Yes, of course. I mean you can't have 'both' Darien and Matt.~  
  
'Who said I was going to have either?'  
  
~Well, it's obvious that Darien is---~  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
"Hel-LO?! SERENA? Anyone home?? WE WANT SOME ANSWERS HERE!"  
  
"Say it a louder, would 'ya Raye? I don't think all of California heard you yet," Serena said, after snapping out of her own world, and into reality with four 'very' impatient faces staring back at her.  
  
"We're waiting. . . ."  
  
"Well, he's absolutely crazy for this girl in Australia. Umm . . . he's really cute, but I think you could tell from the pictures. Oh, and he's got a really nice smile."  
  
"That's it? That's all you're going to tell us?" Mina asked.  
  
"Umm . . . well. . . ."  
  
"That's okay guys, she doesn't have to talk about her date if she doesn't want to. . . ." Amy told Raye, Mina, and Lita.  
  
'At least 'Amy''s on my side.'  
  
"Instead, you can give us the details about your relationship with Matt and Darien." Amy said to Serena, a huge smile on her face.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
~You were saying?~  
  
'Oh, can it!'  
  
~But I'm here for a good reason.~  
  
'And that would be?'  
  
~To give you some helpful advice so you're not going to embarrass yourself any further.~  
  
'Fine, hurry up, I'm busy.'  
  
~No problem. This will only take a little while. Now, do you know that Raye closed all the windows?~  
  
'Yeah. . . . I don't see where this is leading to.'  
  
~And do you know that you are sitting beside your bed, which is beside the patio?~  
  
'Get to the point.'  
  
~Do you realize that the patio doors are open?~  
  
'We need 'some' fresh air.'  
  
~And since you live here, you should know what is under your patio?~  
  
'Of course I do. The basketball court. Duh.'  
  
~Good, and what do you hear?~  
  
'Nothing.'  
  
~Exactly.~  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
"Hey Sere, you okay?" Raye asked, a little concerned that Serena hasn't been talking for the last few minutes.  
  
"Umm . . . Raye, is there a reason why we can't hear the guys playing basketball?"  
  
"That's because there's no one out there," Lita reasoned, who was already leaning against the railing outside.  
  
"Then where are they?" Serena asked, knowing she wasn't going to get an answer.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
'Umm . . . a little help?'  
  
~Oh, 'now' you come asking me for answers.~  
  
'You know where they are, don't you?'  
  
~Well, since all of you guys were so caught up in your conversations, I'm sure none of you heard the voices next door. . . . ~  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Serena shot up from her spot on the floor, then sat down again. "Hey guys, come here for a sec, and keep your voices down."  
  
"What is it Sere?"  
  
"See that door?" Serena whispered, pointing to the door that led to the next room.  
  
"Yeah, what about it?"  
  
"The guys are on the other side."  
  
"How do 'you' know?" Raye hissed.  
  
"Because I heard them talking," Serena hissed back.  
  
~You mean *I* heard them talking.~  
  
"So why can't we just barge in there?" Lita asked, restraining herself from shouting.  
  
"That would be letting them off too easy, don't 'ya think?"  
  
"So what do you propose Serena?" Amy asked, grabbing a book off the shelf beside the bed.  
  
"Well . . . I thought maybe we could . . . you know . . . play a little prank."  
  
"It would serve them right for eavesdropping."  
  
"So what do 'ya say Ames?"  
  
"Well . . . alright."  
  
  
  
************************************************  
  
  
  
* In the Other Room *  
  
  
  
"Why do you suppose it's so quiet all of a sudden?" Andrew asked, who was leaning against the wall. "You think they figured it out already?"  
  
"Nah, they're probably just waiting for Serena to answer all their questions," Darien said, who was sitting on the armchair, across from Matt. "Say, why did you become friends with Serena in the first place, Matt?"  
  
"I didn't judge her by her clothes. And besides, we've known each other since forever," Matt said, thinking back to when he and Serena were only three.  
  
"Shush you guys, I think they're talking."  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
"So you guys still want to play the prank on the guys?"  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
That caught Matt's attention. Either because of what the person said, or because it was Serena who said it. But Darien heard it as well.  
  
"They're planning to play a prank on us?" Chad asked . . . a little on the loud side.  
  
"Shut up, they'll hear us," Ken said, whacking Chad on the head.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
"I don't know . . . what if they find out?"  
  
"Oh come on Ames, it's just a harmless joke."  
  
"Well, what did you have in mind Serena?"  
  
"Hmm . . . see . . . we have this pool room. No one really uses it. It's a bit different than the other ones. There's three doors that lead inside. One is the girls change room, one is the guys, and the other one's just a fake door. The whole outline was made wrong, so my parents decided to changed it into a prank course. But all we have to do is switch the signs so the trick door has the guys change room sign. That way, the guys will go in the wrong door . . . but we'll be waiting for them when they come out."  
  
"And what exactly is going to happen when they go in?"  
  
"That's the fun part, but you'll have to see for yourself. Now let's go switch the signs before the guys get back from playing b-ball. And don't worry. It's 'totally' harmless."  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Then after that, all was heard was the girls running down the stairs, giggling and laughing on the way.  
  
"So 'that's' what they're going to do. . . ." Chad said, pacing back and forth around the room.  
  
"Oh chill. Now all we have to do is wait until they go in the girls change room, then go through the other door."  
  
Andrew laughed. "They actually thought they could get us."  
  
"Don't you think we should get out to the basketball court, and play some b-ball so they won't suspect anything?"  
  
"Okay then, let's go."  
  
  
  
* Out On the Basketball Court *  
  
  
  
The girls walked out to the basketball court to find the guys in the middle of a game. "When are you guys going to be done?" Lita shouted.  
  
"Now." Andrew replied, as all the guys stopped playing. "So what can I do for you girls?"  
  
"We were wondering if you want to come to the pool room with us?" Serena asked casually.  
  
"Which one?"  
  
Darien knew that look on Serena's face. She was hiding something. Too bad they already knew what it was. But something about that look was different. 'It's as if she was hiding something under the something she's trying to hide from us.' He sighed. That made absolutely no sense.  
  
"One you haven't been to yet," Serena answered. 'Uh oh, Darien looks like he's in deep thought. He couldn't know, could he?'  
  
"But we don't have anything to swim in," Chad said, pointing out the obvious.  
  
"Who said anything about swimming? I was just going to give you guys and the girls a tour . . . so . . . you guys wanna come?"  
  
"Sure, why not. Let's go."  
  
  
  
******************************************  
  
  
  
* In front of Doors *  
  
  
  
"Here we are. Just go in the guys change room, and you'll find your way through. We'll meet you in the pool area. Okay?" Serena asked, smiling. It was a sincere one. And she wasn't even forcing it.  
  
"Alright," they agreed, watching the girls go in.  
  
Just as Andrew was about to enter the door without the sign, Matt spoke up. After being completely quiet throughout this. "You guys go in, I'm going to go in the guys change room," he said, trying to suppress a grin.  
  
"Are you insane? You have no idea what that so called 'prank course' is," Chad exclaimed, waving his arms up and down, pointing to the door.  
  
"I like prank courses, besides, it's harmless, right? So you guys can come with me if you want."  
  
Ken laughed. "No thanks, you go on in. We'll see you in the pool room."  
  
  
  
* Pool Room *  
  
  
  
"How long before they come out Serena?" Amy asked, looking at her watch again.  
  
"It's only been a few seconds," Serena said, just as Matt came walking out one of the doors. The girls looked at him, then to Serena.  
  
"Nothing happened to him," Raye pointed out, as she stared curiously at Matt.  
  
"That's because I fell for this five years ago," Matt said, walking over to Serena.  
  
"Hmm . . . I was hoping you'd fall for it again," Serena said thoughtfully. "But I used something different this time."  
  
"Use what?" Lita asked.  
  
"You'll see," Serena said, but it was drowned in the flurry of curses that rang out through the third door.  
  
Mina's eyes widened, as did the other girls. "Are you sure what they're going through is safe?" she asked skeptically.  
  
"Perfectly harmless. Don't worry. Matt went through the same thing and he's alive."  
  
Suddenly, the door burst open, and four figures stumbled out. The girls, wide-eyed, gawked at the guys while Matt just smiled as Serena restrained herself from bursting out into laughter. It wasn't even funny. . . .  
  
The four guys stood there, speechless, covered head to toe in chocolate and sprinkles.  
  
"Enjoy your bath?"  
  
Andrew laughed, but didn't say anything.  
  
Chad looked over at Matt. "Did you already know about this chocolate covered fun that we were going to go through?"  
  
Serena gave the guys one last look before practically skipping over to Darien. Smiling, she took her finger and wiped some of the dripping goo off his cheek. Putting it carefully to her lips, she licked it gleefully. After thoughtfully tasting it, she turned to Chad. "Actually, I think it's fudge."  
  
Matt laughed. "Be thankful. Five years ago, it was honey and Cheerios."  
  
"He's right. You should thank me. Now get in the pool," Serena ordered.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"That's what the pool's for. To wash off what you get on you. You wouldn't actually want to walk around like that, would you?" she asked. "But you really 'should' be thankful. Before this, I used paint. And not just one color either. Then after that, I started using things that were edible. It's much more delicious that way. Now get in the pool before I have to push you in."  
  
"Yes mother," Darien mocked, before dropping down into the water, followed by Andrew, Chad, and Ken.  
  
The water instantly became muddled where the four guys were. Soon after, the entire pool was clouded into a murky brown, with rainbow sprinkles floating about.  
  
"Looks like chocolate milk," Lita finally said, after the long silence of watching the four fudge-covered guys.  
  
"At least they're partly clean now. You guys go sit down on the other side of the pool. There's a bench along the wall." Serena told them, pointing to the far side of the pool. Serena herself walked to the opposite side, so she was about 5 meters from the water. She watched as Darien swam over to her.  
  
Perching both elbows on the edge, he probed her eyes with his own. "Why the distance?"  
  
"Just because," she answered. Though the real reason was that Darien would throw her in the pool if she were reachable.  
  
The fudge and sprinkles were gone from his face and hair. His white shirt on the other hand wasn't doing too well. To put it simply, it wasn't white anymore. It clung to him like a second skin, accenting his lean athletic frame. But Serena diverted her attention, not wanting to get caught in the act of staring.  
  
"Did you plan this ahead of time or just today?" Darien asked out of amusement.  
  
"Just barely an hour ago when you guys decided to skip your game of basketball to eavesdrop on us girls. I was actually hoping Matt would fall for it again. And I thought 'you' of all people would be able to figure it out. But you didn't. Though you didn't actually think I was 'that' stupid, did you?"  
  
"I knew there was something about your little scheme. I just didn't know what. But now that you've had your fun, you don't think you're actually going to get away with it, do you?"  
  
"Actually . . . as long as I keep my distance, I 'do' think I'll get away with it," Serena smiled. A smile that said *so 'there'!*.  
  
But Darien returned her smile. Except his smile said something different. "Serena, come here," he said, expecting her to refuse.  
  
Which she did. She looked at him like he was insane. "Nuh uh!" she replied, fiercely shaking her head. No way was she stepping anywhere near that pool.  
  
He shook his head too, but for a completely different reason. It was almost as if he was feeling sorry for her. He gave her one of his half smiles. Then using his index finger, he motioned for Serena to come closer.  
  
And she did just that.  
  
Serena's eyes widened as she realized that she was moving towards Darien. It wasn't even 'her' that was walking. She tried to stop, but her legs kept moving. She looked up to see Darien smiling at her. That amused half smile of his again. Except this time, he was practically laughing her.  
  
"Darien . . . whatever you're doing, stop it," Serena warned.  
  
But when she stepped into the one meter perimeter, she started to panic. She didn't want to waste her time getting her clothes dirty, and getting sprinkles out of her hair. "Darien . . . I mean it." Serena closed her eyes as she neared the edge. Squeezing her eyes shut, she waited for the splash to come.  
  
And it 'did' come. The loud splash filled her ears as she held her breath.  
  
But a second later, she forced an eye open. Then in shock, she opened the other one. She was dry. Not wet. Completely and totally dry... with her feet still on the edge of the water.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
'Where'd the splash come from?'  
  
~If you haven't noticed, Chad just jumped off the diving board.~  
  
'He did?'  
  
~How can you be so stupid when I'm so smart?~  
  
'Oh shut up! I was scared!'  
  
~Of what? Being in that water? Or being that close to Darien?~  
  
'Both.'  
  
~HA! You admitted it!!! You like Darien!!!~  
  
'Do not! I just don't like being close to 'any' guy!'  
  
~Did you forget that you've slept with him before?~  
  
'Not like THAT!'  
  
~Well how else am I supposed to put it?~  
  
'We just fell asleep together, okay?'  
  
~Okay, but you've still got a thing for him . . . or is it Matt?~  
  
'Matt?!'  
  
~Well, he's always been your second choice. And I should know. I'm practically your brain!~  
  
'No comment.'  
  
~See? I'm always right. Now get back to reality girl. You've got a black haired, blue eyed angel to thank. Or have you not realized that you're not moving any closer to the water? Oh, and another thing. Darien's staring at you.~  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Serena looked down, and sure enough, Darien was looking at her expectantly. He smiled. "You owe me."  
  
And with that, he swam off. Not even bothering to see her reaction.  
  
  
  
****************************  
  
  
  
* About a Month Later (Serena's POV) *  
  
This last month has been great . . . well, sort of. Darien hasn't even mentioned that day at the pool room. And Matt's going to be staying with us for another few weeks.  
  
It's really nice to have Matt around again. It is. But something isn't right. Sure he's still the easygoing, carefree type of guy. And to everyone else, he is. But I've known him way too long. He's hiding something. There's a lot of things masked behind that smile of his.  
  
  
  
* Flashback *  
  
  
  
I walked down the hall to the room Matt was staying in. Mina called a few minutes ago and asked if I wanted to go see the new Ryan Gosling movie with her. I was going to leave Matt a note, but decided I might as well tell him myself. I lightly knocked on the door. And waited . . . and waited . . . and waited.  
  
Maybe he wasn't in his room. So I opened the door to check.  
  
I found Matt sitting in a chair, writing in a blue notebook type thing. He was so engrossed in what he was writing that he didn't even bother to look up when I entered. Or maybe he didn't see me at all.  
  
"I didn't know you kept a journal."  
  
Hearing my words, he jumped, snapping the notebook shut. Guess I startled him. "So . . . what were you writing?" I asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing much. Just notes for the classes I'm taking. So did you need something?" he said, slipping the journal behind him so I wouldn't see it.  
  
But I did. I just didn't know what he was writing.  
  
  
  
* End of Flashback *  
  
  
  
It's weird... 'cause Matt's never kept anything from me before. I'm always the first person he tells everything to. I know he can't be hiding anything bad... it's just that. . . well. . . why would he want to hide anything from me?  
  
And for the odd reason here and there, I was curious. Very curious. There 'is' a difference between curious and suspicious, isn't there?  
  
Of course there is. So the question is, what am I doing in Matt's room right now. . . while Matt's not here.  
  
He and the guys went to just drive around.  
  
It'll be at least two hours before he comes back.  
  
And so here I am now.  
  
In Matt's room.  
  
But you already know that. I know that too. I even know where he hides that journal of his.  
  
And those are definitely 'not' notes from the classes he's taking.  
  
I should know.  
  
I caught him writing in it again once, and I saw Darien's name before he slammed it shut. But that's enough to provoke my curiosity.  
  
You see, there's a place in the wall that can be opened. It's like a secret compartment. It's small, but big enough to hold the book. It's underneath this huge desk, so no one would be able to find it. But I know about it. 'Cause it's my house.  
  
Crawling underneath the desk before I could stop myself, I slid open a piece of the wall. Taking out the journal, I dragged myself out, and walked over to the sofa.  
  
Sitting down, I just held the book in my hands. Should I . . . or should I not open it? It's quite tempting . . . . but that would be invading his privacy. And if I do this, I'll feel guilty. . . . and guilt is one of the worst human emotions to feel.  
  
But then again, I might not get another chance, and it wouldn't hurt to take just a tiny peek. Besides, I can make it up to him somehow.  
  
Holding my breath, I opened the navy blue cover before my guilt got the best of me.  
  
Convincing myself one last time that I'd be able to make it up to him, I began to read. . . .  
  
  
  
****************************  
  
  
  
To be continued...  
  
There! Happy now? But don't worry.... Serena DOES end up with Darien... in the 'very' end.  
  
Anyway, seeya in Chapter 7.  
  
Thanx 


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Changed by an Angel  
  
Chapter: 7  
  
Author: Ashlee Angel  
  
Email: ashlee_c69@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
Disclaimer - Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi..... And frankly, I'm not Naoko Takeuchi  
  
  
  
*.:.*.:.*.:.*.:.* Chapter 7 *.:.*.:.*.:.*.:.*  
  
  
  
*Recap*  
  
  
  
Holding my breath, I opened the navy blue cover before my guilt got the best of me. Convincing myself one last time that I'd be able to make it up to him, I began to read. . . .  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
I frowned. These entries dated back to almost two years ago. Everything seemed to be about this girl, whoever she is. He never mentioned her name. Not once. But you could tell she meant everything to him.  
  
Wonder why he never mentioned her to me. Flipping to a recent one, I stopped at when I got to September of this year.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
September 2nd, 2002  
  
  
  
She's probably at school right how. Something she claims to be hell.  
  
She's got an attitude under those clothes of hers. Those glasses too. But can you believe it? She doesn't even need them. They're two useless pieces of glass that hide the depth of the sky that's hidden in her eyes.  
  
I don't understand why everyone treats her like such. I really don't. If they'd just give her a chance.  
  
But it's their own fault. It's their loss to miss out on someone like her. They're stupid not to know she's worth more than they'll ever be. I should be thanking God that I'm her best friend. And you're probably laughing at me right now. But you know what?  
  
I love her. Really, I do. More than anything.  
  
She'll never know though. I wouldn't let her. But being as foolish as I am, I practically did. . . .  
  
Through a song.  
  
I don't even know what possessed me to call the radio station. I just had to get it out. She probably didn't even hear.  
  
Actually, I 'know' she didn't. I made sure I called before her ride picked her up. Am I coward? Maybe. You know . . . I think I'm insane. But that's okay.  
  
Anything for her.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
September 4th, 2002  
  
  
  
You know, I don't know how I managed it. But I did. She's always been a curious one. She'll figure it out somehow. It's not that hard, is it?  
  
8 letters.  
  
3 words.  
  
1 meaning.  
  
I love you.  
  
Pathetic, isn't it? But I couldn't just type out that I loved her. Or maybe I could. But I don't deserve her. She deserves better.  
  
Much better.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
September 28th, 2002  
  
  
  
Been too busy lately. Everything's her. Her. And more her.  
  
But I've never used her name in this, have I? It's not that I don't like her name. Not that at all. Far from that. Her name suits her perfectly. But somehow it doesn't fit her at all. She's much too perfect to have a simple name describe her.  
  
Think I'm a raving psychopath yet? Don't worry, I laugh at myself too. But even an angel doesn't compare. I just hope she finds her prince charming.  
  
Whoever he is.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
October 4th, 2002  
  
  
  
I'm finally here. After not seeing her for two years. Which lasted like twenty. I got here last night. Scared her I think. But she was happy to see me.  
  
I think. Though you know what? She seems to be living the life she's always wanted. Which only makes her even more amazing than she already is.  
  
She really 'is' something.  
  
And I think she's found someone that's the key to her happiness. Even though she denies it. Though what's the use of denying the truth? It's still there.  
  
She might not know it. She might not 'want' to know it. But she's fallen.  
  
Hard.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
November 3rd, 2002  
  
  
  
I was right. I 'am' right. But let's just hope Darien will treat her for what she is. They're head over heels for each other, and they won't admit it.  
  
But here I am. Smiling.  
  
Why don't I just snag her for myself? Because she could never be completely happy with me. I should be jealous that she loves Darien, shouldn't I be?  
  
But I'm not. Besides, it'd be cruel to get in between those two for my own selfish reasons. And the guilt. The most unbearable human emotion, because it can haunt you even after you die.  
  
She and Darien will end up together in the end anyway. They both won't admit it. But they'll have to soon enough. You should really see how happy she is with him. Let's just hope she realizes it soon.  
  
Before anything gets in the way.  
  
The guys have asked me before if I liked her. Do I? No. To like, involves jealousy. To love, doesn't.  
  
And you know what? I'm glad I'm her best friend. Because that's never going to change. I always will be her best friend. No matter what. And that's good to know.  
  
Ever since I came, I've knew she's had a thing for Darien. I admit, I was a little envious of him at first. Though that's all over.  
  
She's happy. What more can I ask for?  
  
P.S. She caught me writing once. No, twice. Like I said. She's a curious one. She might even be reading this right now. But I trust her. She wouldn't invade my privacy. As much as she'd like to, she wouldn't.  
  
Would she?  
  
  
  
*******************  
  
  
  
I stopped reading. Partly because that was the last entry. I hate myself. I hate myself. I hate myself! Ugh! He trusted me. And I read it. Ooh, I hate the guilt trip. . . . he's right about one thing though. Guilt 'is' the worst human emotion.  
  
Great, now all I'm going to be able to think about for the rest of my life is how I betrayed him! Maybe betrayed isn't the right word. How about deceived? I don't like the sound of either. Ooh! But why did he have to go and say he trusted me?!  
  
I sighed, and got up. Crawling under the desk again, I put his journal back. But I stayed under the desk. I couldn't think properly. Ever had that feeling where it feels like your hearts being twisted and turned and wrenched out of you? Yeah... well that's guilt.  
  
But there's something I don't get.  
  
That 'girl' he's talking about. It's not me, is it? Even though it may sound logical, it's impossible! We've been best friends forever. How can he be so sure of himself. . . .  
  
And that letter! It was 'him'!  
  
Actually, that makes perfect sense. His last name starts with a D. But . . . but . . . how can he be . . . no . . . that's not right . . . he's not . . . he 'can't' be.  
  
  
  
~You can't say it, can you?~  
  
'Say what?'  
  
~That he's in love with you.~  
  
'Shut up! I have enough problems already.'  
  
~But it's true! He's in love with you, and you're in love with Darien. Doesn't that bug you? I mean he'd take his own life away to put that smile on your face. And what do 'you' do? Go running off with some guy that's not even human! Don't you even feel the slightest bit guilty???~  
  
'Enough! Of course I feel guilty. If your talking doesn't kill me soon enough, the guilt will! I feel awful! Worse than you'll ever know! Okay?! Happy now!?'  
  
~No.~  
  
'But there's nothing I can do about it! He said so himself. I can't love him. Well, I do. But in a friend type way. Because he's my best friend. No one can replace that. Not even Darien!'  
  
~I know. I just wanted to hear you say it.~  
  
I sighed. Leaning back, I closed my eyes. I have a 'lot' of thinking to do.  
  
  
  
**********************************************  
  
  
  
* Mina's House; A few days later (Author's POV)*  
  
  
  
The girls had scattered themselves in Mina's room. Just talking. "Ooh, there's a new quiz in Seventeen. It's the 'Can You Come Back After A Setback' one. Wanna take it?" Mina asked, fishing out her Seventeen magazine from under her bed.  
  
"Sure, why not," Serena said, who was lying on the bed, still feeling guilty about reading Matt's journal. Now every time she sees Matt, the guilt gets worse.  
  
"Okay, Everyone hits a few stumbling blocks as they go through life -- especially in high school. Don't spend your time trying to avoid them -- the real challenge is to survive and thrive even when things don't go your way. Take this quiz to discover your coping style --- and why you might want to change it. Ready to take it Sere?"  
  
"No, but ask anyway. How many questions are there Mina?"  
  
"Eight. Okay?"  
  
Serena nodded.  
  
Clearing her throat, Mina began to read to the quiz. "Question number one. You're cut from softball tryouts. Do you:  
  
A) Blame the coach -- she must have it out for you.  
  
B) Realize your catching skills aren't the best and vow to practice more for next year.  
  
Or C) Think "I'm never good at anything! Why did I bother?" ?"  
  
"Umm . . . I don't exactly like softball. But if I did, then I'd think I'm never good at anything. So *C*."  
  
Raye laughed from across the room. "You sure Sere? You're good at just about everything. Maybe you should pick *A*."  
  
Serena sighed. "I wouldn't really know. I don't like softball. And all the sports I 'do' like, I'm good at . . . I think. Anyway, next question please."  
  
"Okay. Number two. Your college letters are coming in slowly but surely: two acceptances and then-- denied by your top school. You think:  
  
A) 'I'm not smart enough for Penn State anyway -- I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up.'  
  
B) 'My dumb guidance counselor probably screwed up somehow.'  
  
Or C) 'Yeah, it stinks I got rejected, but I got into other schools that are just as good. Their loss!'"  
  
"*A* I think. But my top school wouldn't be Penn State."  
  
"Harvard U. isn't it?" Amy asked.  
  
"Yup."  
  
"You're almost as much of a goody two shoes as Amy. I mean Harvard? You need like a 99% average or something. Anyway. Question number 3. Billy, the hottest guy ever, walks right by you in the hall -- again. You:  
  
A) Feel so ugly. Why doesn't he notice you?  
  
B) Decide he's a pompous jerk.  
  
Or C) Take matters into your own hands. Next time you see him, you'll flash your biggest smile and say hello."  
  
"*A* again."  
  
"Jeez girl, talk about a low self-esteem," Lita said, who was sitting beside Serena.  
  
"Ready for question four?"  
  
"Mmmhmm."  
  
"Okay. All your friends are chatting about Sarah's party Friday night. But you aren't invited. What gives?  
  
A) Maybe your invite got lost in the mail for she just forgot! You approach her casually and mention the party.  
  
B) You're just the biggest dork ever. Or maybe you've done something wrong and she's mad at you. No wonder you weren't invited.  
  
Or C) Sarah's just mean and nasty. She excluded you on purpose. You go to the party anyway and snub her the whole time."  
  
"Umm... this one's sort of hard. I'd choose *C*, but I think I'll go with *B*. Because most likely, she'd be mad at me."  
  
"Yeah, but if it were Beryl, then you'd have to pick *C*. Anyway, on with the quiz. Question five. This guy in your math class, who's kinda dweeby, asks you out for dinner and a movie. What's your reaction?  
  
A) Turn him down immediately. No way you're gonna give the popular crowd a chance to talk about you.  
  
B) You say yes, out of pity. You know what it's like to be rejected.  
  
And C) You tell him you're flattered but suggest going for coffee instead. That way, you're giving him a chance, but it's not a full-out date."  
  
"Ouch. Wouldn't want to hurt the guy's feelings. *B* definitely. Besides, I guess I could fix him up somehow. You never know. And he might have a good personality."  
  
Raye shook her head. "Always the nice one, eh?"  
  
"Yeah, well I used to be like him."  
  
Mina nodded. "True." Then turning back to the magazine, she smiled. "I don't think you can answer the next one. You don't have an older sister. It says, Mom and Dad are always asking you why you can't be more like your older (completely perfect) sister. You:  
  
A) agree with them. You feel like a loser who can never do anything right.  
  
B) talk to your parents about all the pressure you feel from the comparison.  
  
Or C) resent your older sister -- and lash out. At least now, you're really different."  
  
"Well, there's always Sammy, but I think I can outsmart him. So . . . *A*. I don't like messing with my parents."  
  
"Your parents seem nice. But check out question seven. The head cheerleader sneers when you and your best friend sit down at her lunch table. You:  
  
A) look at your friend, the two of you burst out laughing, ignore the snob and enjoy talking to each other through the whole lunch period.  
  
B) blush, stammer "sorry" and move to another table.  
  
Or C) glare back at her -- she's the one with the problem. And you loudly tell her so, before storming off."  
  
"Well . . . I'd probably just stay there. So *A*."  
  
Lita laughed. "Raye would probably glare back and let all her anger out."  
  
"Well I 'would.' She's the one with the problem."  
  
"Mmmhmm.. Okay Serena, last question. You got a 'C' on that Calc test you studied your butt off for. You:  
  
A) Think the teacher was misleading. She said the test was gonna be one way and it was completely different. It wasn't your fault.  
  
B) Know you could've studied even harder. It stinks, but you'll just have to put in a better effort next time.  
  
Or C) feel like a failure, especially when your friends are showing off their good grades. You refuse to show your paper to anyone."  
  
"*C*. I hate it when I get bad grades . . . so what's my score?" Serena asked, though she already knew. It was obvious from the questions.  
  
"Well . . . you scored 8 out of 24 points. Which means. . . . " Mina flipped to the next page, "That you're a Betty Blameherself. Here's what it says:  
  
Dear Betty: Say this "I'm an intelligent, awesome , talented girl." Repeat anytime you need a boost. Don't let a one-time failure define you. Learn from the experience to make yourself stronger. It's good that you take responsibility for not studying enough for a test or needing to work on your batting skills for softball tryouts -- you don't try to make excuses. But turn that self-knowledge into  
  
something positive. You'll definitely knock 'em dead then!"  
  
Serena looked at Mina skeptically. "If I say that, doesn't that make me sound vain?"  
  
Mina shrugged. "Well, that's what it says to do."  
  
"Oh well, let's go out for ice cream now. We're wasting a perfectly good day," Amy said, looking out the window at the sun, leisurely hanging over them.  
  
Serena nodded. "Alright, let's go. I need to clear my head a bit anyway."  
  
  
  
  
  
************************************  
  
  
  
*3 weeks later (At the airport)*  
  
  
  
Matt and Serena stood in front of the paned glass wall, watching the plane land. The rest of the group came along, but Serena insisted they wait outside the departure area. She wanted to see Matt off by herself. "Do you really have to go? Can't you just stay a few more weeks? Just until after Christmas?" Serena asked, looking down.  
  
She hated goodbyes. Where's the 'good' in it? And after all this time, the guilt 'still' gnawed at her. Maybe she should just tell him. . . .  
  
But she kept her head down. She wouldn't look up. She 'couldn't' look up. Matt knew her well enough to know when something's wrong, and who knows what her tear glands are up to.  
  
Matt smiled down at her. Something had been different about her. If he hadn't known better, he would've thought it was guilt. "Come on, cheer up, Rena. You know I have to go. But it's not like I won't ever see you again. There's always this summer," he said gently, giving her shoulder a friendly squeeze. Everything would be alright. As long as she doesn't cry. . . .  
  
"But summer's still in half a year. And I haven't spent Christmas with you in four years. Can't you just stay for a few more days? Please?"  
  
With her head still down, he could barely hear her. "You know I would if I could. But you could always come visit me during Spring Break. My parents would love it if you came to Tennessee. And you're welcome to stay as long as you want too. You know how it is, you're practically family."  
  
Serena bit her lip . . . why does he have to be so nice to her . . . she could already feel the heat rising in her eyes and the moister building up.  
  
"I'm still going to miss you though," she said quietly, straining to keep her voice steady.  
  
"I'll miss you too, but hey, don't cry. Remember two years ago when you got the entire airport staring at us? And look at the bright side of things. You're not at home, wasting another perfectly sunny day."  
  
Serena just nodded, staring at her feet. But she couldn't keep her head down forever. 'Why does he have to be so damn happy. As if his life couldn't be more perfect. . . . '  
  
Though the thought of seeing Matt walk away kept making her eyes fill up. 'Guess I just cry easily,' Serena thought, just as she heard the last boarding call for Matt's flight. She lifted her head up, not even realizing the motion brought a tear down her cheek.  
  
Matt brought his hand up, catching the falling droplet, wiping it away with his thumb. He gave her one of his softer smiles. "No more tears, okay?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Promise?"  
  
She gave a slight laugh, but it came out more like a choked sob. "You were the one who taught me never to make promises I couldn't keep."  
  
He gave her a halfhearted grin, encasing her in a warm hug. "See me off with a smile?"  
  
"Okay," she whispered.  
  
Giving Serena a quick kiss on her forehead, he stepped back. "I better be going."  
  
Serena swallowed the urge to let more tears spill. Sniffling, she forced a genuine smile onto her face. "You better hurry. You wouldn't want to miss your flight."  
  
Matt's eyes softened at her attempt to keep that smile on her face.  
  
"Bye, Rena," he said, before turning around. Flashing her one last smile before boarding the plane.  
  
Serena watched as he left. She didn't care who was staring at her. The strained smile stayed on her face as she just stood there, watching the plane.  
  
Serena didn't know how long she stayed like that. But she wasn't going to cry. She wasn't. No matter what, she would keep that smile on her face. Serena silently watched the plane go down the runway.  
  
Watching it take off. Watching it become smaller against the sky. And watching until it disappeared within the clouds.  
  
Then slowly closing her eyes, a second tear slid down her cheek.  
  
  
  
**************************  
  
  
  
To be continued....  
  
See?! No cliffhanger!!! Happy now? :)  
  
But the story's going to continue in Chapter 8.  
  
Chapter 7 was a bit short, wasn't it? Well that's because it was originally the other half of Chapter 6.  
  
WELL?? What'd 'ya think of Chappie 7???  
  
And anways, thank you sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo much for reading. And for some of you, reviewing.  
  
Seeya in Chapter 8. 


	8. Chapter 8 Christmas Special

Title: Changed by an Angel  
  
Chapter: 8  
  
Author: Ashlee Angel  
  
Email: ashlee_c69@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
Disclaimer - Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi..... And frankly, I'm not Naoko Takeuchi  
  
  
  
*.:.*.:.*.:.*.:.* Chapter 8 - Christmas Special *.:.*.:.*.:.*.:.*  
  
  
  
*Christmas Eve*  
  
  
  
It was eight o'clock in the morning and Serena was just pacing around her room, while Darien watched her from the love seat. "You're going to walk a hole through the floor if you don't stop."  
  
Serena had been in a really crummy mood since last night. Darien had been puzzling over it ever since. And what happened this morning didn't help. He knew she still missed Matt, but that's been going on ever since that day at the airport. Every time someone mentioned Matt, she would just space off. Various emotions flying through her eyes every now and then.  
  
Darien knew something had happened between Serena and Matt, or maybe it was just Serena. He just didn't know what. Perhaps Serena had a thing for Matt, but Darien didn't exactly like the thought of that. It wasn't that he wanted Serena to himself . . . it was just something else.  
  
Maybe it was jealousy, but it was more . . . of a helplessness. Helpless that he couldn't do anything to cheer her up. Sure he's made her laugh before, but nothing that truly made her happy. Hopefully, whatever he planned for Christmas would help her mood.  
  
"I'm fine! I just need to cool down," she snapped, plopping herself on her bed, letting out a frustrated sigh.  
  
"Did you 'have' to walk into the bathroom without knocking this morning!?" she asked, eyes on the ceiling. If she hadn't known better, she would've thought the wall was cringing away from her.  
  
"How was I supposed to know you were going to shave your legs at 5 o'clock in the morning?"  
  
"Because you're an angel! Aren't you supposed to know these things?!" she asked. Not waiting for an answer, she continued talking. "Ugh! Whatever. Right now, I have other things to worry about. It's Christmas Eve, Sammy can't make it home, and my parents are on a stupid business trip! Whoohoo! I get to spend Christmas alone this year, isn't 'that' fun?" she said sardonically, more to herself than Darien.  
  
"I don't count?" Darien asked, feigning hurt . . . or maybe he wasn't faking it.  
  
"You know what I mean!"  
  
"So none of the decorations are helping your mood?"  
  
"Of course not! Just because it 'looks' like Christmas doesn't mean I'm happy. Nothing can compare to family," she paused. "Or friends."  
  
"No white Christmas?" Darien asked.  
  
Serena laughed harshly. "Did you forget you were on the sunshine coast again? We don't get snow around here. Heck, it's hardly ever below 50°. It'd be a miracle if we even got frost. So you can forget about having a white Christmas. It's practically impossible here."  
  
"So you're just going to spend Christmas in sweat pants and sports bra?"  
  
Serena jumped off the bed. "That's none of your business!"  
  
"Jeez, chill it, would 'ya?"  
  
Serena let out another frustrated cry, before stomping out of the room. But a second later, she peeked her head back in. "One piece of advice for 'ya Dare. Never, I mean EVER mess with a girl when it's that time of the month."  
  
And with that, she left, slamming the door behind her.  
  
  
  
*****************************  
  
  
  
*In the Gardens (Afternoon)*  
  
  
  
Darien had been looking for Serena, when he found her sitting on a bench in one of the flower gardens.  
  
"Having fun?"  
  
"Oh yeah, plenty," she muttered dryly.  
  
"I've got a little something that you might be interested in. . . ." Darien hinted, his left hand behind his back.  
  
"If it's another present sent by one of my relatives, just put it under the tree," Serena said, gesturing her hand toward the path that led back to the house.  
  
Darien smiled to himself. "Okay, I guess Matt's present will just have to wait like everyone else's," he said sadly, turning around, making his way back toward the house. But before he even got to lift his foot, he was stopped by Serena's shriek.  
  
Grinning, he turned back around so he was facing Serena, who was already standing in front of him. "Something the matter?" Darien asked innocently.  
  
She glared at him answering. "Just hand over the package."  
  
Darien lifted an eyebrow.  
  
Serena sighed. "Please?"  
  
Smiling, he handed her the letter and package. "I'll be by the fountain in the rose garden if you need anything," he said, before leaving Serena to her own privacy.  
  
But if Darien hadn't left, he would've seen the smile on Serena's face. A genuine smile. One that seemed to have gone missing these last few weeks.  
  
Sitting down again, she put the package beside her on the bench. Using her index finger, she opened the letter in the gold envelope.  
  
  
  
. . .  
  
  
  
Rena,  
  
How's your Christmas so far, hmm? I really wish you could be here. But you can't.  
  
And this letter better have came with the package or I have a few people to sue.  
  
I heard your parents and Sammy couldn't make it, but cheer up Rena. You've got Darien to keep you company and I'm sure he's got something special planned for 'ya ;).  
  
You've always told me to be the Christmas spirit. Remember the promise we made 4 years ago? That no matter what, we'd be happy for Christmas? You were always the one that kept reminding me of it. But don't forget about yourself. So keep that smile on your face.  
  
Remember your favorite phrase when we were little? 'Don't worry, be happy.' I mean, how could I forget, you would sing it 24/7, skipping wherever you went. So be happy when you're reading this.  
  
Oh and about the present . . . I really had no idea what to get you . . . so I got you this. You probably haven't even opened it yet, but press the diamond button on the left side. Alright? And I hope you like it.  
  
Merry Christmas Rena. (And trust me, you'll get more than you asked for.)  
  
Love,  
  
Your best friend,  
  
Matt  
  
  
  
P.S. A lot things have happened after I got here. But you know what? About 3 days ago, we got a new transfer student from Hawaii at the university. She's got the wildest silver hair, and it's not dyed. I don't even think that's genetically possible. And if I'm not mistaken, I think she's in every single one of my classes.  
  
So the next day, she shows up at my door. And you know what's weirder? In some weird way, she looks like Darien. Yeah, I know, you probably think I need a psychiatrist. Though I can't blame you.  
  
In one way, they look absolutely nothing alike. But somehow, they're practically the same. They just both have that sort of cherubic feeling to them when you're looking at them. . . .  
  
You know . . . maybe I should think about seeing a psychiatrist.  
  
Talk to 'ya later Rena  
  
  
  
. . .  
  
  
  
Serena put the letter down. 'Silver haired Hawaiian girl?'  
  
~Who knows what can happen, but that being in his classes and showing up at his door thing sounds familiar, doesn't it?~  
  
'But what's wrong with Matt?'  
  
~You know, you pick the worst times to ask the stupidest questions. Did you forget everything he wrote in that journal of his? And who knows, maybe they'll fall helplessly in love with each other. Then because their love is forbidden, they have to suffer, but after years and years, they finally find each other and love conquers all. . . . What do you think?~  
  
'I think you've read too many cheesy romance novels.'  
  
~Look who's talking.~  
  
'Oh, whatever. But you think she's an angel?'  
  
~How many peoples' natural hair color is silver?~  
  
'Shut up! I don't want to hear anymore from you. Besides, whoever she is, let's just hope she can make him happy. Matt deserves it.' Serena thought, picking up the package. It was gold, just like the envelope.  
  
Opening the miniature box, she took out a silver velvet case. Flipping it upside down, she found a white snowflake. The case itself looked too small for a ring, or a necklace, or a bracelet.  
  
Opening it, she found a watch. Or so it looked like one. It was silver, with a tiny dark plated thing at the top, and had three diamond button like things on the right side, and one on the left.  
  
Pushing the one on the left turned the entire face of the watch blank. 'Huh?'  
  
  
  
"Hey Rena, it's about time you got this."  
  
  
  
Serena flipped it watch over. Was it just her, or did it talk?  
  
  
  
"Jeez, don't look so confused. This 'is' a watch, by the way."  
  
  
  
Serena turned the watch over again to find Matt's face in a video screen.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, I know you're watching this, so hi. And don't worry, I recorded this a week ago. So I can't actually see you right now."  
  
  
  
'Is this some kind of freaky video camera?'  
  
  
  
"Oh, and this isn't some kind of freaky video camera. It's still a watch. But you probably don't know how to use it. The left button is when you want to see what I sent you. The first right button is for recording. The camera's the clear black plate. So just look in there. The second one is for deleting my messages, or what you recorded. And the third one is just to program the watch.  
  
And I think that's it.  
  
Oh, these watches come in two's, so that's why you can only see stuff recorded from me. And when the screen starts blinking red, that means you have new message. You can program the sound yourself. Anyway, I better stop blabbering. Merry Christmas Rena.  
  
See 'ya soon."  
  
The screen turned back to the time again. Serena shook her head and laughed. "Weird."  
  
  
  
*******************************************  
  
  
  
*10 p.m. In front of the fireplace*  
  
  
  
Serena had laid her head on Darien's lap, who was sitting on the couch. She had made sure the only source of heat in the house was the fire in front of them. It would be too hot otherwise.  
  
Twisting her head, her gaze fell on the Christmas tree. The biggest one in the house. Shining with an angel on top.  
  
Serena smiled as Darien's hand tangled itself in her golden tresses. Ever since this afternoon, her mood had lightened remarkably. And even when nothing happened, she would smile. Matt's right. Darien would keep her company.  
  
And now, just knowing that Darien was with her made her happy. She had gotten him a little something, but she didn't know whether to give it to him now or tomorrow morning.  
  
'Oh, but what if he doesn't like it?'  
  
~You won't know until you give it to him, will you?~  
  
'For once, you're right.'  
  
~ExCUSE me? For once?! Hmph! See if I ever help you again.~  
  
'Oh lighten up, it's Christmas Eve,' she thought, before closing her eyes.  
  
Just for now, she'd relax.  
  
  
  
**********************************  
  
  
  
Darien didn't know how long they stayed like that, in front of the blazing heat. But Serena fell asleep after an hour or so, with him still stroking her hair. She looked so peaceful. So serene. And as much as he didn't want to wake her up, he had to.  
  
He lightly nudged her arm, but ended having her snuggling closer to him. Darien let a smile cross his lips. "Serena, wake up. Serena," he said in a hushed voice, causing her to stir slightly.  
  
Serena blinked her eyes open slowly, to find Darien smiling down at her, the light from the fire softening his features.  
  
"Morning Darien," She mumbled sleepily, giving him a faint smile before closing her eyes again.  
  
Darien chuckled softly at her response. "Not Christmas yet, Sunshine. Now come on. Keep your eyes open, I've got a little something for 'ya."  
  
"Aren't presents supposed to be opened on Christmas morning?"  
  
"It'll be gone in the morning."  
  
Serena opened an eye. "Huh?"  
  
"So you're not the least bit curious?" he asked.  
  
"Actually, I am. But you have to let me give you your present first. And if you haven't noticed already, there's a package with your name on it under the tree," Serena said tiredly, finally opening both eyes, and sitting up so she was leaning against him.  
  
When Darien made no move to get it, she looked at him, with her chin on his shoulder. "Aren't you going to get it?"  
  
He smiled. That unnerving half smile of his again. "You mean this?" he asked, holding up a silver box.  
  
"Did you just snap your fingers or something?" Serena asked, looking from the present, back to Darien. But she only got laugh in reply. "You 'are' going to open it, aren't you?"  
  
Darien gave the sleepy blonde one last look before carefully unwrapping the silver barrier.  
  
"Must you open it so slowly?" she asked, turning so her cheek was resting on his shoulder.  
  
"Would you rather I tear it off?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then I'll make sure to go slower."  
  
"Fine. Be like that. I'll just go to sleep while you take your time opening it," Serena replied, closing her eyes again.  
  
Quite a while later, she heard the black marble case that was inside open. Darien emitted a low whistle.  
  
"I take it you like it?" she asked, eyes still closed. "It's a family jewel. The red and green are rare gemstones that have been sculpted in. I also got my name and yours engraved on the inside of the ring."  
  
"Wow . . . I mean . . . just . . . wow. . . ." Darien breathed, eyes still on the ring in front of him. Darien's been around long enough to know how precious something is. And this was definitely not something that can be seen just anywhere. The golden band was perfectly shaped, but as much as it looked gold, it seemed to be made from something more rich in color. It didn't even look like it could be from earth.  
  
A rose was intricately engraved into the ring with some sort of gem. It was a deep scarlet type color, but like Serena said, was a very rare gem. So were the glittering green gems that were etched into a vine that encircled the rose. Put together, it portrayed something perfection couldn't even begin to describe.  
  
"Staring at it isn't going to get it on your finger."  
  
'Wanna bet?'  
  
Serena's eyes widened when the ring suddenly disappeared in thin air. But she caught the glittering red and green, her gaze landing on Darien's finger. 'I should be used to this.' "No fair . . . you shouldn't be allowed to do that. That should be another one of those dumb rules of yours. Since you've already broken two, you should add another rule so you won't run out of ones to break," she said, her lips forming into a pout.  
  
"And which two did I break?"  
  
"As if you don't know. First, I found out about you being an angel. That's number one. Then you used your so called powers and practically dumped me in the pool that day. Which was that manipulation rule. That's number two. So there."  
  
Darien laughed. "I'm glad you can count, but I think you're missing one," he said, giving her a wink. But before she could say anything, he pulled her off the couch.  
  
"Now it's time you get 'your' gift."  
  
  
  
*******************************************  
  
  
  
*On the roof*  
  
  
  
Darien had dragged Serena to the roof, right above the huge fields behind the estate. "Darien . . . what are we doing on the roof?" Serena asked.  
  
They were on the astronomy platform. Her grandmother loved the stars, so the last time she was here, they built this place on the roof for her. Serena herself never came here much, but it really 'is' amazing up here.  
  
Darien led her to a spot with the built in miniature telescope. Her grandmother had given that one to her three years ago, because even though it wasn't as big as the others, it could see the clearest, or maybe even the farthest. But since she never came here much, she had only used it once or twice.  
  
"Here's a map," Darien said, handing her a constellation layout. "But incase you forget it, it's saved into the astronomy board on the center of the roof. But I think you already know that. And you 'do' know how to read this, right?"  
  
"Yeah . . . so what is it?" Serena asked.  
  
"It's a star, and I sort of want you to find it for me, is that okay?"  
  
"Uhh . . . sure," she answered, completely forgetting what they were here for.  
  
'It's a good thing the skies are clear tonight,' Serena thought, as she stepped herself on the high stool and sat down. She took in the deep night air, and started locating the star Darien wanted her to find.  
  
  
  
*******************  
  
  
  
A few minutes later, she felt Darien walk up behind her, her back leaning against his chest, as she started zooming in on the distance at which the star should be. 'Damn star. . . .'  
  
"Not so easy to find, is it?" Darien asked, his arms coming around her shoulders.  
  
"No, but I thin---" Serena stopped. She inhaled sharply, not because of Darien's arms around her, but because her gaze had focused in on a swirling luster of blue. The shining cerulean, slightly azure surface covered the electric blue interior.  
  
And it was, to say in one word, overwhelming. She'd never seen anything so . . . so . . . indescribable.  
  
"I take it you found it," Darien whispered into her ear, his breath tickling her senses, lingering near her already flushed cheeks.  
  
She shivered slightly. Not even aware she did so.  
  
"Cold?" he asked softly, hugging her closer to him than intended. It was an innocent act, but his question was a different story.  
  
"Do you find it amusing to scare me senseless?" she asked, surprising herself she had the ability to say so many words without making herself sound like a stuttering fool.  
  
Darien's lips drew up into a smile. "I wouldn't pass up the chance," he said, placing a butterfly kiss on a sensitive spot near the nape of her neck.  
  
"You do that one more time, and I won't be able to focus on the star anymore," Serena said, hoping the star would bring him out of whatever he was doing to her. Or planning to do.  
  
He laughed lightly. "Alright. Back to the star. So . . . do you like it?"  
  
"Like it? It's incredible! And it's---"  
  
"Yours," he finished.  
  
"Exactly, and---" Serena stopped when she registered what he just said.  
  
Darien's arms loosened around her when she swiveled in her stool so she was facing him. Her eyes frowned with surprise. "Mine?" she squeaked out, her voice displaying a show of emotions.  
  
He nodded, a smile forming at her reaction.  
  
"Mine?" she repeated again.  
  
"Yours."  
  
After a brief second or so, her face slowly lit up in disbelieving felicity. "You're serious?" she asked one more time just to make sure.  
  
"Yeah," Darien answered, laughing slightly at her disbelief.  
  
He was rewarded with a high-pitched shriek, as the blonde bundle flew into his arms. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you," she kept repeating over and over again.  
  
It didn't seem like she would stop any time soon, so Darien just held her. He didn't mind. Far from that actually. He'd rather be here than anywhere else right now.  
  
But as the 'thank-you's' got quieter, Serena released her death like grip on Darien, as she nestled herself in his arms, relaxing at his touch. She had even forgotten how tired she was . . . until now. Sleep had finally caught up with her as her eyes fluttered shut. Murmuring a few more thank-you's, she let herself drift off into a restful slumber.  
  
No better way to spend Christmas Eve than in Darien's arms.  
  
  
  
***********************************  
  
  
  
*Next Morning (Christmas Day)*  
  
  
  
Serena woke up the next morning feeling surprisingly cold. But she dismissed it, curling herself deeper into the covers. It's probably just because the heaters weren't on.  
  
Though after a few more moments of tossing and turning, she gave up trying to fall asleep again. "Ugh! It feels like living in an ice cube," she muttered, flipping so she was lying on her stomach, before putting her face in the pillow.  
  
A deep laugh sounded beside her.  
  
She groaned, lifting her head groggily. "Darien! Don't you know better than to bug a girl when she's trying to sleep?"  
  
"It's 9:30."  
  
"Only?" she mumbled, turning so she was on her back again.  
  
But hearing Darien's laugh again, she forced herself to sit up, not even realizing Darien's eyes watching her.  
  
Darien cleared his throat. "Don't you think you should cover up a bit?"  
  
Still only half awake, Serena looked down, finding herself in one of the more revealing pieces of black lingerie that she owned.  
  
Now, she was awake.  
  
Snatching the covers, she pulled them up to practically her ears. But Darien's hand stopped her from completely diving under.  
  
"I think I've seen more skin than that. No use trying to hide it all," he said, smiling to reassure her that the white sheets weren't her last lifeline. He gently took the covers from Serena's grasp to her midriff.  
  
"Go any lower and you'll be walking around with one less arm," she warned. "Anyhow, I don't remember wearing this last night. . . ." Her eyes flashed alertly. "How 'did' I get into this?"  
  
"I . . . well . . . I umm . . . didn't think you'd be comfortable if you slept in sweat pants. And so . . . I just. . . ." he said, stumbling over his words here and there.  
  
"You just what?" she asked accusingly, her cheeks flaming. Two reasons. Anger. And embarrassment.  
  
He stared at her flushed cheeks. Her anger renewing his conviction. Might as well try for the innocent act. "What? Is something wrong with me helping you change?"  
  
Serena just stared at him. "Did you, or did you not?" she asked carefully, temper still in check.  
  
"Did I or did I not what?" he asked, surprised she hadn't thrown a fit yet.  
  
"Strip me and see me naked!" she snapped, her patience fringing at its edge.  
  
~Nice going Serena, talk about being blunt.~  
  
'Oh shut up! I don't exactly feel comfortable having Darien seeing me unclothed.'  
  
~He's probably seen you like that already. Did you forget that he's an angel? And that he stand there watching you shower without you seeing him?~  
  
'That's insane.' Serena thought, turning her attention back to Darien, who was looking at her, *very* amused.  
  
"So . . . what you're asking . . . is if *I* . . . stripped *you* . . . and saw *you* . . . naked. . . ." he repeated, intentionally slowing his words.  
  
"What exactly did you do?" she asked weakly.  
  
"I did exactly what you accused me of doing. I snapped my fingers and said 'Change her into her lingerie or whatever girls wear to bed'."  
  
"That still doesn't answer the whole question," she sighed. "But there's no use trying to argue it out of you."  
  
"Good, because I've got another present for you," he said, smiling to himself that she hadn't already figured it out. Reaching beside him, he handed her a thick white cloak.  
  
Serena, puzzled, took it from him, feeling the softness between her fingers. "It's so soft . . . softer than a cloud," she mused.  
  
"And it's warm."  
  
"Is there something you're not telling me?" she asked suspiciously.  
  
"First, get out of bed and let me help you put it on."  
  
Serena looked at him skeptically, but obeyed. Slipping out of bed, she handed him the cloak, still feeling a bit uncomfortable knowing that she was revealing a lot of skin. Or in other words, the skimpy lingerie wasn't covering much.  
  
She felt Darien stand up behind her. His shirt brushing against her back. 'He's standing awfully close. . . . ' she thought, but didn't say anything.  
  
Well, she couldn't exactly think of anything to say at the moment. She just wished that the cloak would be on her shoulders right now. And not just because she was wearing close to nothing. She was seriously cold.  
  
Her breath caught in her throat when Darien gently brushed her hair away to one side, tracing a finger along her shoulder, to her collarbone, slowly up her neck, then down again. "You seem to have an obsession with my neck," she murmured.  
  
Hearing his tantalizing laugh, she realized she said it out loud. "So I do. But I don't think it's just your neck I'm obsessed with," he said slowly, carefully choosing his words.  
  
"Who do you get your flirting skills from? Cupid?" she asked, her skin burning where Darien's hand was.  
  
"I assure you that he's much better with girls than I am," he said, reluctantly taking his hand off the base of her neck.  
  
"And I assure you that I highly doubt that."  
  
"I'll take that as a compliment," he said, before draping the cloak over her shoulders. "Better now? I wouldn't want you to freeze to death."  
  
"And I assume we're going somewhere?" she asked, though she already knew the answer. But she didn't care. The cloak was extremely comforting, and well . . . so was Darien.  
  
"Yes, of course . . . but first, close your eyes, and no peeking," he said, putting his hands over her eyes just to make sure. He was using his teasing tone again, but he meant it when he told her to keep her eyes closed. Slowly, he guided her to the glass entrance.  
  
"Are we on my balcony?" she asked. She's had the same room since she was born. So it was entirely scanned into her memory.  
  
"Not yet, just step over the ledge," he instructed.  
  
As soon as she was outside, she felt a cold rush run through her. Something cold touched her cheeks. Tingling on her skin. But the cloak kept her body heat in.  
  
"Don't open your eyes yet," he said, taking his hands from her eyes.  
  
"Now?" she asked.  
  
"Whenever you're ready."  
  
Serena didn't know what Darien wanted her to see, so she just peeked open one eye to start. But when her gaze landed on the sight before her, the other eye automatically blinked open.  
  
She blinked again. This time both eyes. But she didn't move. Nor did she say anything. She just stared agape at what lay before her.  
  
Darien wrapped his arms around Serena's waist, hoping to snap the awestruck expression off her face. "You're not going to faint on me, are you?"  
  
Serena didn't bother to shake her head. She just stared. The trees, the fields, the pond, even herself and Darien, all coated in a thick blanket of white. Finding her senses again, she looked up at the thick, lush flurries still drifting down from the sky. Everything looked like it had been layered in snowy fluff.  
  
Softer than marshmallows.  
  
No . . . marshmallows aren't soft enough. Not even the clouds that held the flakes could compare. She turned to Darien, which was surprisingly easy, considering his arms were still around her waist.  
  
His hair was coated with a thin layer of white, as were his clothes. And his eyelashes, with a few snowflakes clinging to each individual eyelash.  
  
"You did this?" she asked, her breath coming out in puffs of white.  
  
He gave her half a smile, but it said a lot.  
  
"Would you like me to throw myself at you again?" she asked. "In a good way," she added.  
  
His smile became softer somehow, but he didn't reply.  
  
"Why?" she asked out of nowhere.  
  
"You wanted a white Christmas," he stated simply, not knowing why he couldn't think of anything else to say. He always had something to say. But with Serena....  
  
"But you could have ignored me."  
  
"You're not exactly easy to ignore," he sighed, "And I wanted to see you happy." At least it wasn't a lie. Just not the whole truth.  
  
Serena didn't say anything for a while. 'There's something about his voice. . . .' "There's something else you're not telling me, isn't there?" she asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Serena smiled. At least that's the truth. "I think you know my next question," she said simply.  
  
"And I don't think you know my answer."  
  
"You're stalling."  
  
"Am I?" Darien asked, not sure whether he was even able to say it, though he didn't have to.  
  
"You know that you are," Serena said, glancing at her feet before looking back up. "So are you going to tell me?"  
  
"Check your wrist."  
  
Serena looked at him skeptically before lifting her hand up. A silver bracelet hung loosely from her wrist. Eight tiny letters dangled from the shining chain.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
I love you.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
But before Serena could say anything, Darien pulled her into a hug, burying his face in her hair. 'Guess Darien wasn't sure of my reaction. . . . '  
  
~Well, you did look shocked.~  
  
'Was it my fault? It's snowing!'  
  
~I can see that. But I'm talking about the bracelet.~  
  
'. . . .'  
  
~I think Darien mistook your silence.~  
  
After a long pause, Serena sighed into Darien's shirt.  
  
"You know," she murmured. "You just broke another one of those stupid rules of yours."  
  
"Doesn't matter. I broke it a long time ago," he told her.  
  
"Darien?" she asked, lifting her head up.  
  
He looked down at the snow-covered blonde, his eyes signaling for her to continue.  
  
"I love you," Serena said before burrowing her head in Darien's shirt again.  
  
  
  
************************  
  
  
  
They were both hesitant to say anything. There really wasn't much to say either. They just held each other while the snow showered down on them.  
  
"Serena?" Darien finally said.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Would you punch me if I kissed you?"  
  
Serena was surprised, but not as much as she was amused. "I might. . . ." she hesitated as she stepped back a bit. "But you can still try if you want," she added, a smile drawing at the corner of her mouth.  
  
Darien seemed a little unsettled at her answer as he appeared to be thinking it over. Then sucking in one last breath, he bent his head down to her lips.  
  
But Serena laughed, causing Darien to stop just an inch away. "Is there something I'm not getting?" he asked, not bothering to pull back.  
  
Serena let out another laugh. "You know, I don't bite. You don't have to look so scared."  
  
"Well, I don't exactly want to end up in a wheelchair."  
  
"So you're going to back out?" she asked.  
  
"Do you want me to?"  
  
"No," she said as Darien lowered his mouth toward hers. "But Darien?"  
  
"Yeah?" he asked, stopping again.  
  
"Merry Christmas."  
  
"Merry Christmas Serena," he said, as his lips touched hers.  
  
  
  
************************************************  
  
  
  
To be continued....  
  
See?? No cliffie!! Just like Chapter 7!  
  
Oh, and don't forget to tell me what you think. Because if you don't like it, I'll try my best to revise it.  
  
Thanx again for reading!  
  
Seeya in Chapter 9 


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Changed by an Angel  
  
Chapter: 9  
  
Author: Ashlee Angel  
  
Email: ashlee_c69@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
Disclaimer - Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi..... And frankly, I'm not Naoko Takeuchi  
  
  
  
*.:.*.:.*.:.*.:.* Chapter 9 *.:.*.:.*.:.*.:.*  
  
  
  
*A week before Prom Night (At school)*  
  
  
  
"Hey Sere, aren't you glad we're getting SAT's over with before Grad?" Mina asked, as she and Serena sorted out plans for Grad.  
  
"Who wouldn't be glad? I'd never be able to study after the party," Serena said, picking up another stack of files.  
  
"That's IF we can get the party organized in time." Serena sighed, blowing her bangs out of her eyes. "I'm going to kill Darien. I can't believe I agreed to be on the Grad committee in the first place."  
  
"Cheer up. It's fun . . . most of the time," Mina leafed through a bunch of sheets. "Hey Trish! Do you have the layout of the stage done yet?" she shouted across the room.  
  
"Ow, my ear," Serena said. Pulling up another set of files. She was never going to get this done and have time to study for the finals. And on top of that, there was Darien. . . .  
  
No one knew they were going out, except for the gang, and Serena intended to keep it that way. It would just cause too many rumors. So she hardly got any private time with him at school. And now that she was working extra hours.....  
  
Mina's shrieking brought Serena out of whatever she had been thinking about.  
  
"OH MY GOD!! SERE!! YOU HAVE GOT TO SEE THIS!!!"  
  
Serena groaned. She was never going to sit next to Mina again.  
  
"What is it now?"  
  
"The nominations for the Grad King and Queen!"  
  
"Whoopee," Serena muttered, eyes still focused on getting the Award Ceremony's files together.  
  
"SERENA!"  
  
"Okay, okay, what do you want me to see?" Serena asked, as Mina stuck a few sheets of paper in front of her. But Serena just handed them back. "I'm too tired. You read it. And besides, it only has the names, the votes haven't been tallied yet."  
  
"Alright . . . let's see . . . there's six people for Queen . . . Raye, Michelle, Beryl, me, Katie, and Trish. . . ." Mina frowned, eyeing the list over again. "Hey Sere, why aren't you on here?"  
  
"Because I told them to take my name off."  
  
"You're kidding me," Mina looked at Serena like she was insane.  
  
"Nope, I wanted to be the emcee, so I told them to take my name off the list. I didn't want to be the Grad Queen anyway."  
  
"What about Darien? You actually want to see him dance with some other girl?" Mina asked quietly, knowing that Serena didn't want the whole world to know about her and Darien.  
  
"Hmm . . . good question. But he might not even be the Grad King. Who else is on the list other than Darien?"  
  
"Andrew, Ryan, Ken, and Alan."  
  
"Didn't Alan just come here in March?" Serena asked.  
  
"Yeah, but he's already pretty popular with the girls."  
  
"Doesn't he have a girlfriend?"  
  
"You mean Ann? Who knows what's going on with those two," Mina said, putting the papers down.  
  
"Well . . . doesn't matter. Darien still has a pretty good chance of winning, but he'll either be dancing with you or Raye, so it doesn't matter."  
  
"I guess that makes sense. So have you studied for exams yet? They're the day after tomorrow," Mina reminded her.  
  
Serena just gave Mina a look that said 'Do I look as though I had time to study?'  
  
"Okay, okay. Chill. We're almost done here. So you'll have all of tomorrow to study."  
  
"The only way we'll be able to be done by today is if we stay until 8pm."  
  
"But it's worth it," Mina said, as she got up to photocopy a stack of instructions, leaving Serena to her thoughts.  
  
There was just too much to do. It was hard to concentrate on one thing at a time.  
  
Serena picked up the phone beside her, she still had to confirm the reservations at the restaurant.  
  
Just when she was about to dial, she felt a tap on her shoulder. Putting the phone down, she turned around. "Oh hey, Shelly, you needed something?"  
  
"Sort of . . . you know the Grad movie? We have to add in the last part, but the film's in the storage room, so we need the key."  
  
"Oh, well you guys stay here, I'll go get it. I need the break anyway," Serena said, as she got up.  
  
"Alright, we'll be in the editing room."  
  
Serena nodded, as she walked toward the door, the school keys in hand.  
  
  
  
************************************  
  
  
  
When she got to the basement, she took the long hallway down to the storage wing, until she got to the second to last door. Taking out the set of keys, she flipped to the right one. But the door pushed open by itself when she leaned her arm on it.  
  
Serena looked from the darkened room, back to the door.  
  
'I thought it was locked.'  
  
~Well duh! But the thing didn't open by itself.~  
  
'No kidding.'  
  
~Then you don't know if the person's still in here or not.~  
  
'This isn't a horror movie.'  
  
~Looks like one. How come the lights aren't on?~  
  
'How should I know? Someone probably came in here and forgot to lock the door before they left. And the lights aren't always on.'  
  
~Still, you never know what could be lurking around in the dark.~  
  
'Uh huh, sure. Now either leave me alone, or help me find the tapes.'  
  
~I'll help . . . but you know, it's funny how the light switch is on the other side of the room.~  
  
'Your point?'  
  
~I'm just wondering why they don't put it beside the entrance.~  
  
'Whatever.'  
  
Serena made her way across the room, where the light switch should be. Funny how the light in the halls don't light up the room . . . not the slightest bit. After groping around in the dark, and practically tripping over the school's camera equipment, her hand finally came upon the switch.  
  
Serena sighed in relief. She was never actually one to be afraid of the dark, but still . . . being in a deserted dark and musky for too long doesn't do the brain much good. Especially when you have an active imagination to go with a curious personality.  
  
Her fingers grasped the switch just as an arm came around Serena's waist. Her back came in contact with a hard, masculine chest. At least she knew it was a guy. Serena's first instinct was to kick him . . . but she didn't want to hurt the poor guy.  
  
She closed her eyes as the fresh scent of roses wafted up her nose. 'Maybe I should've kicked. . . .' she thought regretfully.  
  
"Didn't scare you, did I?"  
  
"Of course not. I walk into a pitch black, 'deserted' storage room and got pulled into a dark corner by someone that just seemed to appear out of nowhere. Why would you even think that I was scared?"  
  
He chuckled softly as he nuzzled her neck. "I was afraid you didn't know who I was."  
  
"It wasn't that hard to figure out. There's only one person I know that has an obsession with my neck," Serena replied, relaxing her defenses. "And besides, you're the only person I know who smells like roses."  
  
"I'll take it as a good thing that you know what I smell like," Darien said, turning her around so she was facing him.  
  
"Are you sure you have some sort of girlfriend where you're from or something?" she asked, changing the topic.  
  
"Not that I know of, unless you count Sylvana."  
  
Serena stepped back, her suspicious barrier back up.  
  
"Who's Sylvana?"  
  
Darien laughed. "I don't think you have to worry about her. She's my sister," he said, wondering what Serena would actually do to him if he had a girlfriend. Probably either the physical torture, or the emotional torture. Neither of which he liked.  
  
Serena sighed in relief, eyes immediately becoming less alert. "So what are you doing here anyway?"  
  
Darien pouted. "What? I'm not allowed to see my own girlfriend?"  
  
Serena raised an eyebrow sardonically. "You can see me whenever you want."  
  
"I know," he said, an amused smile back on his face, as he stepped closer to her. Then in a low and almost enticing voice, "And you know what the best part of that is? You can't."  
  
"Well, let's just hope you didn't catch me in the shower. Or else you won't be leaving this room in one piece. Now, why are you really here? I still have a lot of work to do."  
  
Darien didn't say anything. Bending his head down, his lips captured hers in a warm and affectionate kiss. The wall supported Serena's weight as Darien's arms came around her again. Serena's arms grazed up his chest and around his neck when she felt Darien pull away. "Still busy?"  
  
"I think I can spare a few minutes," she said, pulling him back down.  
  
Darien kicked an empty box to the side, as his hands tangled themselves in the golden locks of Serena's hair. He had missed her already since last block. Actually, he missed her every second he was away from her.  
  
Pathetic? Yes. But what could he do about it? She was a drug. More addictive than one, but still a drug. He hadn't tasted her kisses since . . . well . . . this morning, but that was more than enough time for him.  
  
Though he needed her more than ever these last few days. Something's going to happen. Soon. And it isn't going good. He didn't know how he knew, he just did. The loss he felt when Serena wasn't with him seemed to be worse now.  
  
And it still puzzled him why he was still here. Three rules were broken. Three. Which only left one. But if he was still here after breaking the first three, it wouldn't matter if he broke the fourth, right?  
  
Wrong. As soon as that last petal falls, he'd be gone.  
  
Serena had asked about the rose more than enough times. But he could never find the courage to tell her. Afraid that she might reject him, to avoid being hurt later.  
  
And even if he could stay here with Serena, their life wouldn't work out. He couldn't stay in one place too long. People would realize that he didn't age, and he didn't always want to be on the run.  
  
He was destined to this age forever . . . and you can't change destiny, can you? But right now, the only way he felt safe was if Serena was in his arms. He was scared. And he wasn't afraid to admit it. He didn't want to lose her. Didn't want to think about life without her.  
  
So right now, he'd just savor the moment.  
  
  
  
********************************************  
  
  
  
The kiss was sweet. Not short, but sweet. Just like every other kiss they shared. Though something had been different about Darien lately.  
  
Serena didn't know what it was, but she knew something wasn't the same. Sure, he was still flirty, gorgeous, sweet, sarcastic, charming, and well . . . perfect. But now . . . he seemed so . . . vulnerable?  
  
Maybe that's not the right word for it, though Serena could almost taste the fear in the kiss. He was afraid. Now, the only thing left to question is. . . .  
  
Of what?  
  
But Serena was brought out of her musing when Darien murmured something incoherent, not breaking the kiss. "I don't like your shirt," he murmured against her lips, then mumbled something else irrational as his lips settled on hers again.  
  
But Serena pulled back just enough so she could talk without having to sound like there's tape over her mouth. "What's wrong with---" her voice was muffled when Darien's mouth landed on hers for another kiss. "---my shirt?" she finished when Darien settled for butterfly kisses instead.  
  
"It doesn't cover enough," he said, leaning his forehead on hers so they could talk, for now.  
  
"And you're complaining?"  
  
"Of course not, and I don't think the rest of the male population is either."  
  
Serena smiled. "What? 'Ya jealous?"  
  
"No, just overprotective," he said, before continuing his assault on her neck, then back to her lips.  
  
"You know, I think your few minutes are up," Serena said, despite her own unwillingness to go back upstairs. But just as soon as she finished the last word, the lights snapped on. Both Serena and Darien broke apart abruptly, squinting slightly when the light hit their eyes.  
  
"Well, well, well . . . look who we have here. You know Serena, it might ruin your image to be making out in an empty storage room after school hours." The voice was mocking, heck, you could practically hear the person sneering.  
  
Serena turned toward the voice she'd despised since kindergarten.  
  
Beryl.  
  
And she sounded mad, but looked jealous. Not pretty. Along with that high pitched shrieking laugh of hers, which she proved had grown even more irritating at the moment.  
  
"Well, at least now we know who the descendants of hyenas are," Serena muttered.  
  
"Shut up, 'ya little bitch!"  
  
"Make me," Serena at the moment felt like using Beryl for a punching bag, but that would be letting her off too easy.  
  
Beryl took in deep breath before replying. "Look Serena, we both know that we won't have to cross paths again after Grad," she started.  
  
"Wow Beryl, I'm impressed. You're actually able to say something intelligent without bitching off at someone," Serena said, turning around completely, so she was facing Beryl.  
  
"I'll let that pass, Serena. I'm not here to argue, I'm here to make an offer. You and I both know that you were the school outcast since kindergarten. And the title of being the Grad Queen wouldn't suit you."  
  
Serena rolled her eyes. 'So this is what she's up to.' "Get to the point Beryl," she said, though she already knew the point. She just wanted Beryl to hurry up. She wasn't going to waste any more time on someone she's hated all her life.  
  
"I want you to drop out of the election. I know you don't want to be Grad Queen, so this would benefit both of us, don't you think?"  
  
Serena just laughed. "You don't have to worry about me Beryl. It's yourself you should worry about. You wouldn't win if you tried."  
  
Beryl glared at Serena. "You won't win this Serena. Trust me, you won't," she said before stalking out of the room, a string of curses following her into the hall.  
  
"Well . . . at least she's gone," Darien said, who had kept quiet throughout the conversation between the two.  
  
Serena didn't reply. She just stared at the last place Beryl was. Then looking at the light switch beside her, she frowned.  
  
"What's wrong?" Darien asked, after noticing the frown on Serena's face.  
  
"Nothing. I was just wondering how she got the lights on."  
  
  
  
******************************************  
  
  
  
*After Exams (At Andrew's House)*  
  
After an exhausting last day of exams, the gang sat in Andrew's kitchen to . . . well . . . just talk.  
  
"Thank God exams are over," Lita said, swirling her glass of lemonade. "And tomorrow's Prom Night. And Amy. . . you never mentioned your date."  
  
"Yeah Ames, who're you going with?" Serena asked, though Amy had already told her a few days ago.  
  
"Greg Zachary. He's really nice."  
  
"Oh yeah, him. He's sort of quiet don't 'ya think?" Ken asked.  
  
"Jeez, leave Amy alone. Now, about tomorrow night. You guys all know that Serena's the emcee, right?"  
  
"But doesn't that mean Serena had to drop out of the voting?"  
  
"Well duh! God Andrew, you know I don't want to be in election. And besides, I'm sure it's either Raye or Mina that's going to win it. Actually . . . I know who the winners are. Mr. Walker already gave me the program for tomorrow night."  
  
"And you're not going to tell us?" Darien asked, who had the stool beside Serena.  
  
"Of course not. You'll just have to wait like everyone else."  
  
"It's not Beryl, is it?" Amy asked.  
  
Serena, who had been taking a drink, almost started choking on her lemonade. "Why does everyone think that she's going to win it?"  
  
"That doesn't answer the question," Mina said. "But oh well. Since you're not going to tell us, maybe we can start planning a birthday party. . . ."  
  
"Who's birthday?" Darien asked, not realizing his mistake.  
  
Raye, who was sitting next to Darien, kicked him from under the table. "You idiot! Serena's!" she hissed.  
  
"Serena's?" he asked unconsciously, his shin throbbing where Raye had kicked him.  
  
Raye, hearing his response, smacked him over the head. "God dammit! Don't prove that you're more stupid than you already are!"  
  
Serena laughed. "It's okay Raye. I never told him when my birthday was. And besides, I wasn't really planning anything."  
  
"But you HAVE to! You're turning 18!! Hel-LO?!? You're going to be an adult! Total FREEDOM! And you weren't planning anything?!" Mina asked, or more like spazzed.  
  
"Doesn't really matter, we could just have a pool party at my house. Just the nine of us, alright? I don't want anything huge," Serena said with a shrug. Sure, she liked parties, but this was her birthday. She only wanted her friends and family with her. She was going to be an adult in three days . . . like Mina said, that meant total freedom. She'd be able to do anything she wanted . . . well . . . almost.  
  
"So will Matt be able to come for your birthday?" Chad asked.  
  
Serena sighed. "I'm not sure. I think so . . . but 'ya never know what might pop up into his schedule. Well, I better be going, I still haven't gotten my dress for tomorrow," she said, getting up to leave.  
  
~You already have your dress. . . .~  
  
'I know! Now shut up!'  
  
~So you're just using it as an excuse to leave?~  
  
'No, I'm telling them 'cause I have nothing better to do.'  
  
~Cut the sarcasm. I'm just asking.~  
  
'Well then don't ask!'  
  
~What're you on?~  
  
'Nothing! I'm just a little tired today . . . the exams were hard. . . . '  
  
~So that's why you whizzed through them, right?~  
  
'Ugh! You pick the worst times to show up,' Serena thought, just as she heard Darien's voice.  
  
"Wait, I'll come with you," he said . . . again. Not asking why she hadn't heard him the first two times.  
  
"No, that's alright. Stay here. I have some other stuff to do anyway," Serena said, as she waved everyone goodbye.  
  
  
  
***********************************  
  
  
  
*At Home*  
  
  
  
Serena had just gotten home a few minutes ago. She would've wanted Darien to come with her, but right now, she needed time to think things over. Darien had been acting even stranger lately. And what's worse was that he wouldn't tell her anything. He kept insisting that she was stressed and it was all in her imagination.  
  
Yes, she was stressed. But no, this had nothing to do with her imagination. Darien changed. Whether she liked it or not, he changed. Not drastically . . . but still. He was quieter now. More thoughtful.  
  
She had caught him, more than once, staring at that rose of his. Or what was left of it. Every time she asked about it, he would change the subject like she wouldn't notice. What was it about that rose?!  
  
'It better not be from his dead girlfriend or something,' she thought as she reached her room.  
  
Darien acted like she was going to die or something. Like these were their last days together. . . . And yet, he kept his distance. Darien was never easy to figure out, but as least wasn't hard to. Notice the past tense.  
  
Serena sighed. She just hoped that things would go back to normal. Tomorrow was Prom night. The perfect night to forget your worries . . . so why did she have a bad feeling about it?  
  
Serena leaned her head on the footrest of the sofa. Closing her eyes, and sighed loudly. She needed rest.  
  
A lot of rest.  
  
  
  
**********************************************  
  
  
  
A while later, Serena felt someone shaking her shoulders. Letting her eyelids drift open, she found Darien kneeling beside her. She must've been asleep, because it was already dark out.  
  
Ugh! And her neck was sore. Never was she sleeping against the footrest again.  
  
"About time you woke up. I was afraid I'd have to splash cold water on your face." Darien said. He was smiling, but his eyes were troubled.  
  
Stifling a yawn, Serena sat up. "What time is it?"  
  
"9:30."  
  
"And I'm still tired?"  
  
Darien laughed. "You've had a tough week."  
  
"You're right. I need a lot more sleep than that. . . ." Serena said, smothering another yawn.  
  
"Alright, get some more sleep, you deserve it, " he said. "But Serena?"  
  
'Uh oh . . . he's using that tone again. . . . ' "Yeah?" she answered meekly.  
  
Darien smiled. A smile that told her that everything was fine. But it disappeared as soon as he realized what he had to tell her.  
  
'Don't say it Darien . . . don't say it . . . whatever you do, don't say it. . . . ' Serena thought, her hopes dropping when she saw the smile fade from Darien's face.  
  
"Serena . . . we need to talk."  
  
  
  
*************************************  
  
  
  
To be continued....  
  
Yeah... I know... it was kind of short..... But I'm sorry, I really am.  
  
I'll try to get Chapter 10 out sooner... The key word there is TRY...  
  
Sorry if Chapter 9 was a bit boring.... couldn't help it, the painkillers they gave me after my operation did something to my brain.... I think....  
  
Well, anyway. Do tell me what you think of Chapter 9.  
  
And I'll seeya in Chapter 10!  
  
Bye :) 


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Changed by an Angel  
  
Chapter: 10  
  
Author: Ashlee Angel  
  
Email: ashlee_c69@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
Disclaimer - Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi..... And frankly, I'm not Naoko Takeuchi  
  
  
  
*.:.*.:.*.:.*.:.* Chapter 10 *.:.*.:.*.:.*.:.*  
  
  
  
* Recap *  
  
  
  
'Don't say it Darien . . . don't say it . . . whatever you do, don't say it. . . . ' Serena thought, her hopes dropping when she saw the smile fade from Darien's face.  
  
"Serena . . . we need to talk."  
  
. . .  
  
  
  
Serena let his words sink in, then closed her eyes and heaved out a huge sigh of relief, stretching the silence.  
  
"You seem . . . relieved?" Darien asked, a bit puzzled by her reaction.  
  
"I am. I was thinking you'd say something along the lines of 'I don't love you anymore'," she said, not afraid to tell him what she thought.  
  
Darien seemed surprised by her answer. If he had been expecting anything at all, it wouldn't have been this. He knew he had been acting different lately, but not enough for Serena to think that he didn't love her anymore. "You think I don't love you anymore?" he asked quietly.  
  
"Well, you're so distant sometimes. All you ever do is stare at that rose of yours and just drift off into God knows where. . . . For all I know, you could be thinking about some other girl you liked," she said, turning her head so she wouldn't have to talk into Darien's gaze. There was no way she would be able to say what she felt when he looked at her like 'that'.  
  
But Darien did something Serena had definitely 'not' thought he'd do. . . . He laughed. Then seeing the baffled expression on Serena's face, he pulled her into a hug.  
  
Now Serena was beyond the point of confused. "Darien . . . are you okay?" she asked warily, putting a hand on his forehead, just incase he was running a fever.  
  
He smiled, putting his hand over hers. Then bringing it down to his lips, he kissed the palm of her hand. "I'm fine." Then giving her a softer version of his half smile, "But you're not. You've had a hard day, so get some rest. I don't think the Prom emcee would want bags under her eyes. And just for tonight, I want you to relax and get some more sleep, alright? You deserve it."  
  
Serena, too tired to argue, just nodded sleepily, before letting her head rest on Darien's shoulder.  
  
  
  
*********************************  
  
  
  
Finally seeing the distress leave Serena's fatigued form, Darien stood up, and carried the exhausted blonde to bed. Whatever he had to tell her would just have to wait. . . . For all he knew, she was probably already asleep. And even if she wasn't, he couldn't tell her.  
  
Not now anyway.  
  
Not when Serena thought he didn't love her anymore. It would just add to her doubts. He'd just have to tell her some other time . . . if there's going to even be another time. . . .  
  
As much as Darien wanted to let Serena sleep in his arms, he settled her down in bed. Then kneeling down beside her, he watched her eyes open slightly.  
  
"Darien? Do you know what it says on the inside of your ring?" she asked out of nowhere.  
  
Darien looked down Serena, then at the ring she gave him for Christmas, twisting the band around his finger with his thumb. "If I remember correctly, you told me our names were engraved in it. Is it not?" he asked, not questioning why she brought it up.  
  
"There's something else, too. Except it's very small. I sort of forgot to tell you before, so yeah," Serena said, closing her eyes again. "That's all," she added.  
  
Darien stared at Serena for a moment or two. She could be a mystery when she wanted to. "Alright, night Sunshine," he said, leaning over, and giving her a quick kiss. "And remember, I love you, and only you," he reassured her.  
  
Serena smiled halfheartedly. She believed him, but nothing lasts forever. . . . "Night Darien," she said, before she felt a rush of cold air course past her.  
  
Peeking open one eye, she gazed upon an empty room. Shaking her head slightly, she let her eyelid flutter shut. 'Couldn't he just used the door?'  
  
  
  
************************************  
  
  
  
* On the roof *  
  
  
  
The night was clear. Not a cloud in the sky. Darien sat on the edge of the roof, above Serena's room, staring at the star speckled horizon. It was like gazing into dark infinity. Quite amazing what the skies can actually tell you.  
  
But today . . . they said nothing.  
  
Darien sighed, letting out the breath he hadn't realized he was holding. He should've told her . . . but he didn't. He couldn't. The only problem was that he might not get another chance . . . ever. 'Let's just hope I get a chance to explain,' he thought, as the rose materialized in front of him.  
  
He wanted so much to curse it, to make it go away, to never see it again. But most of all . . . he wanted that last petal to stay.  
  
That last petal. . . .  
  
Even though it could drift down at any given moment, it still held a magic that no color of red could begin to describe. Something that reminded him of the red that lay on his finger.  
  
Looking at the ring now, he remembered what Serena had said. Slipping the gemmed band off his finger, he held it up to the light of the rose. Around the inside of the ring, it read 'Serena T. & Darien S.'  
  
Then turning the ring on a different angle, he spotted a few words along the bottom, near the rim. From the looks of it, those words were made to be on the ring, and not engraved in at a later time.  
  
And like Serena said, they 'were' quite small, but significantly clear at the same time. Almost as if the words had just been etched in.  
  
Now the words themselves.....  
  
Quite something....  
  
  
  
* * * * * *  
  
  
  
To love someone is nothing. To be loved is something. To be loved by the one you love is everything.  
  
  
  
* * * * * *  
  
  
  
Yeah . . . definitely something. . . .  
  
Wonder why they would carve it on a ring, of all things. 'This makes so much sense that I don't get it. . . . ' he thought ironically. At least his life still had everything. . . .  
  
Notice the past tense of that. He just hoped that nothing would happen until after he got a chance to say good-bye. Whether he liked it or not, his life was going to go back to stage number one:  
  
Nothing.  
  
  
  
***********************************************  
  
  
  
* Prom Night *  
  
  
  
Serena sat on the roof of her school staring up at the night sky. Actually, she wasn't really sitting, she didn't want to ruin her dress. The light blue, almost white satin hung loosely from two thin cut straps, accenting whichever way she moved. It was simple enough, but quite elegant.  
  
Suitable for the prom emcee.  
  
Her hair was much too long to put up, so she kept it down in curls (with a little help from Mina). And it wasn't half bad looking either.  
  
It was 8:15pm. Still some time left before everyone started arriving.  
  
Her, Mina, and the entire committee had to come early to do some last minute preparations. And since Darien and Andrew were their dates, they came along as well.  
  
Serena had spent the last half hour making sure everything was done, and nothing was missing from her program. Now that everything had been checked and double checked, they could finally relax before the night started.  
  
Which brings Serena to the roof, where she had a perfect view of the back of the school, where everyone would be arriving. Unlike most schools in the area, their school had a special area for dances, parties, ceremonies, or whatever. But the area was reserved for seniors.  
  
Ever since Serena had been in kindergarten, she had always wondered what it was like in there. She had thought that maybe there was some sort of hidden treasure in there that only graduation students could see. Though like many other things, she was wrong.  
  
But tonight's the night. Whatever's going to happen, good or bad, would happen tonight. . . .  
  
'Let's just hope my luck favors the good side,' she thought, as she continued to gaze upon the night sky. It was pretty out tonight. No different from any other night, but still pretty. The stars were already out. And soon, she'd be able to locate the constellations. Find the star that she would just stare at whenever she had any spare time. The star Darien gave her was out there somewhere. . . .  
  
Somewhere. . . .  
  
It's funny how the color kept reminding her of Darien. Or actually his eyes. The same flame of blue flared in them. . . . It almost as if the star was part of him. You'd be able to tell his every feeling and emotion just by looking at the star. When he was happy, the star would shine brighter. When angry, it would throw bolts of flame into its orbit. When melancholy, it was just still, silent, and duller somehow.  
  
Or maybe, it was just her imagination.  
  
But the sky was still an amazing site, no matter what. The blacks, the blues, the whites. . . .  
  
Just then, a blur of red twirled in front of her. She blinked. Red?  
  
Serena focused out of the darkness and into the scarlet blur in front of her. She smiled. A rose. "Hey Darien," she said, taking the rose from his outstretched hand.  
  
"Hey Sunshine, thought you'd know it was me," he stepping up beside her, casually slinging an arm over her shoulder.  
  
"Mmmhmm . . . I don't know how you can be so at ease in a tux."  
  
"Am I? It's not very comfortable," Darien said, pulling lightly at his collar.  
  
Serena gave him a look before answering. "It's not supposed to be . . . So what're you doing up here?" she asked, leaning her head on his shoulder, looking back up at the stars.  
  
"I could ask you the same thing."  
  
"I was just looking for the star you gave me. I don't know why, but it reminds me so much of you."  
  
"That's because it 'is' me," he said, looking up at the night sky.  
  
"Care to elaborate on that? I don't get it."  
  
"Humans have hearts. Angels have stars," he said simply.  
  
Serena frowned slightly. "But you have a heart. I've heard it beating before."  
  
"Of course, but if it stopped beating---which it won't, I'd still be alive. But as soon as that star burns out, I'm gone," Darien said, remembering something else that could cause him to be 'gone'.  
  
Maybe he should tell her . . . she deserves to know. But there were too many what if's. He didn't want to ruin the night for her. Just hope that God would let him stay one more night.  
  
Just one more night. . . .  
  
  
  
**************************  
  
  
  
* Three hours later *  
  
  
  
The night had been something along the lines of interesting. There was still an hour left, but Serena's throat was already a bit sore from the announcing. Though she had fun . . . almost.  
  
Something kept bothering her, she just didn't know what.  
  
There was just that really bad feeling at the pit of her stomach. And Darien. . . . She wasn't complaining for anything, he was the perfect date . . . and the perfect actor. Something was troubling him too, but Serena had a feeling that unlike her, he wasn't clueless as to what it was.  
  
And he was keeping it from her. Almost protecting her from it, but she wasn't completely stupid. Serena could see through the act, though Darien would never know that. The worry was evident in his eyes. But what was there to worry about?  
  
She never even got a chance to talk to him about it. And the Grad King and Queen were going to be announced in . . . five minutes.  
  
Too bad she dropped out of the voting, but she didn't want to be the Grad Queen anyway. She didn't really want anything at the moment.  
  
Or so she didn't think.  
  
  
  
***********************  
  
  
  
Serena waited for everyone to quiet down as she stood on stage, behind the glass podium, with the results in hand. Raye looked from the resonant crowd, back to the stage where Serena stood patiently, waiting for everyone to quiet down.  
  
Since she was closest to the stage, she might as well do something about. Walking up to the stage, she leaned into the microphone in front of Serena.  
  
"I suggest you all shut up if you want to know who the King and Queen are!" Raye's voice blared in the speakers, causing everyone to turn their attention to the stage.  
  
"Thanks Raye," Serena said, giving her a grateful look.  
  
"No prob, you knock 'em dead girl," Raye winked, before going back to the audience, followed by Serena's laugh.  
  
"Okay, now that you've all 'finally' quieted down, I can do my announcing. I'm sure you all know 'what' I'm going to announce. . . ." Serena started. "You know what the best part about being the emcee is? I get to brag about knowing the results beforehand. But I won't. Though before I open these two envelopes, how 'bout taking a guess at who the winners are? Will it be Mina? Ken? Trish? Beryl? Andrew? Raye? Darien? Alan? Katie? Ryan? Michelle?" Serena asked, as shouts from the audience could be heard after each name.  
  
There were too many voices shouting at once, it was hard to distinguish them. "Alright, alright. I get the point." She didn't, but it would shut them up.  
  
"Now, should I announce the King first, or the Queen? . . . . I'll do the King," Serena said, picking out one of the gold envelopes.  
  
"Okay, Mr. Hall's making me say some stuff about the nominations, so you'll have to wait a bit longer. Now, what was I supposed to say again? Oh right, the Grad King and Queen nominations are for the people who have showed outstanding performances throughout the year or years in athletics, academics, leadership, and etc. The person with the most social ability doesn't necessarily get this award. We hope you made a honest vote, by only voting once, and this isn't a popularity contest, but you made the decision, so if you were all wise enough---"  
  
Serena stopped in mid sentence. She rolled her eyes. She could practically hear the snoring in the audience. "Okay, I'll cut the crap and get to the point, but this better not get to Mr. Hall," she warned as she opened the envelope and took out a white slip of paper, holding it between her index and middle fingers.  
  
She looked at the neatly cut piece of paper, then back to the audience. "And your 2003 Grad King is. . . ."  
  
Serena heard the band strike up the drum roll, but she didn't read the name yet. Besides, she already knew who it was.  
  
As everyone eagerly awaited for her to finish the sentence, one corner of her mouth crept up into an almost amused smile as she looked back down at the results.  
  
Just reading the name alone sent warm tingles up her arm. Butterflies fluttered about in her stomach as her features relaxed. Serena momentarily licked her lips before slowly leaning down to the mike.  
  
"Darien Shields."  
  
She was barely able to finish when the entire audience started screaming. Well, primarily the girls.  
  
Some of the guys started pushing Darien up to the stage because he wasn't walking fast enough. Or maybe because he was making no attempt to get on stage by himself.  
  
After getting on stage, he looked at the audience almost sheepishly. Then stepping behind the podium, he gave an amazed, but slightly nervous laugh.  
  
"Well . . . umm . . . I umm . . . guess I wasn't expecting it, but umm . . . I guess I should say thank you?" He glanced at Serena before continuing. "Though I think I should get to see who my queen is, don't you think?" he asked, before stepping back from the podium.  
  
Serena wanted to laugh. Trust Darien to hand over the attention to someone else. "Alright, since your Grad King has nothing else to say, you'll hear from your Grad Queen. Who I'm sure has plenty to say," Serena said, as she opened the second gold envelope.  
  
Taking out the white piece of paper, she turned to the crowd. "And your 2003 Grad Queen is . . . ."  
  
Serena stopped for the customary drum roll. But her smile disappeared when she took a second look at the slip of paper in her hand. She didn't say anything, not because she knew who it was already, but because she was confused.  
  
Which was quite evident from her features.  
  
"Hmm . . . guess what?" she spoke into the mike. "I don't think you're going to be getting a Queen this year . . . see this slip of paper? It's blank." Serena didn't really know what to say next. Mr. Hall had given her the results, but she never 'did' look at them. She wanted to keep it a surprise for herself, too.  
  
She just said she knew for the fun of it. But she could've sworn that . . . . Either they put in the wrong piece of paper, or the results got mixed somehow.  
  
"Well . . . looks like Darien ain't gonna get his Queen. . . ." Serena said with a shrug.  
  
"You guys keep on dancing or whatever, I'm going to check the results again. Hopefully, you'll get your Queen before midnight," she said, as the deejay started up another song.  
  
  
  
*********************  
  
  
  
After stepping off the stage, Serena left the building, out to the park beside the school, making sure no one followed her. She wasn't leaving, she just had to think things over.  
  
She might ruin her shoes, but she didn't have anything to change into, so it would just have to do. It was already beyond dark out, but the stars gave off enough light to travel safely. The air was warm, not humid, just warm.  
  
But Serena still shivered slightly. That empty, burdened feeling was back inside her again.  
  
She almost felt panicked in some way. Not to mention the fact that her pulse had clearly increased what seemed like twice its rate. Her heart was beating faster though, she could tell. Nothing seemed to help.  
  
Serena relaxed her muscles, and took a deep breath in. Then out. But it only made the pounding louder. 'I'm going to be okay. It was probably just the air. I'm going to---'  
  
"Hey Sunshine, don't you know it's not safe to be out in the dark by yourself?"  
  
Serena jumped at the voice. The alarms in her senses shrilling through her body. She almost ran, but a hand stopped her.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong?" Darien asked softly.  
  
Turning around, she blew out a huge breath of air, making her cough when she ran out of air. "Nothing, you just scared me, that's all," Serena said, her pulse growing softer, or so she thought. Something was really nagging at her now. She knew it was Darien . . . so why did she want to get away? As weird as it may sound, she just couldn't hear her heart beating anymore through the silence.  
  
"You sure? You're a bit jumpy."  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," she assured him. "So what're 'ya doing here?"  
  
"I wanted to talk to you about the results," he said.  
  
"So Mr. Grad King's mad, because doesn't have his Queen, eh?" Serena teased, not sure why he wanted to talk about the contest.  
  
"Well, Ms. Valedictorian, that 'blank' slip of paper you were holding didn't look 'blank' from where I was standing," he said in that 'I know you're hiding something, so you might as well spill it' voice.  
  
"Where were you standing?" Serena asked, more concerned about him reading what was on it than him finding out she was lying.  
  
"Close enough to read what was on it," Darien answered, knowing full well what she was thinking. "Serena, why didn't you read it?"  
  
"I told everyone I knew who it was when I didn't. And for god sakes, I'm the emcee!" Serena said.  
  
"Can I see the paper?" he asked, holding out his hand.  
  
"I thought you already knew who it was?"  
  
"I do. But it's just not the same when you read it over someone's shoulder."  
  
Serena sighed in defeat. There was no point arguing when he had a point. Handing him the white piece of paper, she looked away. She didn't know why, but she felt better looking at something 'other' than Darien at the moment.  
  
After taking the card from Serena, he turned it over to its blank side. He wouldn't read it just yet. Even though he knew what was on it, he waited for Serena to say something else on her own behalf.  
  
But seeing that she wasn't going to turn her head around anytime soon, he flipped it over. And he smiled. He didn't know why. But he did.  
  
On the center of the card, neatly typed out, was probably the only name that'll ever be worth remembering.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Serena Terrin.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"You know, even if you 'did' drop out of the voting, which you did, there were still a lot of people who put in a vote for you," Darien said, handing the paper back to her.  
  
Serena took it from him, and then without thinking, tore it in half. Still not satisfied, she ripped it in half again . . . and again. . . and again. She then let the pieces flutter to the ground. "I shouldn't be littering but that's alright," she said to herself. Then lifting her eyes to look at Darien, she felt somewhat uneasy.  
  
Like she was under water, out of air supply. . . .  
  
"Darien, tell me the truth. What's going to happen?" she asked. But it didn't seem like her voice. The tone she would use. Or the question she would ask. She just couldn't think at the moment.  
  
She would either know now, or never.  
  
Hell, she didn't even know what she had to know! She just felt frustrated for no reason at all. It's like she 'should' be able to figure out what was going on, but couldn't. Nothing was making any sense. . . . "Darien!"  
  
Serena wanted to rip out her own hair at the moment.  
  
"Just tell me."  
  
"No."  
  
It was a firm answer. He wouldn't change his mind, but. . . . Oh why did he have to be so . . . so . . . stubborn! "See?! You even admitted yourself! You're keeping something from me and I want to know what it is!"  
  
Darien turned around so Serena was facing his back. "There's nothing I'm not telling you." His fists were clenched to keep from saying anything else. He could lie to her now, but not forever.  
  
Serena wanted to be anything but mad right now. But some thing's you just can't control. "And even now, you're STILL not telling me the truth! What's gotten into you lately? If you're bored with me already, at least I have the right to know! Hurting me should be the least of your worries! Whatever you have to say, just say it!"  
  
Her breathing was shallow now. She wanted to cough from the lack of air, but swallowed it. It was like everything was drained from her just then. Serena could sense that Darien knew she was watching him. "If you're trying to protect me from something, you're not doing a very good job," she said in a much calmer state than before.  
  
But for once, her voice was completely emotionless. Unlike before, when she felt a mix of everything at once . . . she felt nothing now.  
  
Darien heard the stillness in her voice. It sounded so dull, so lifeless. "Serena, I---"  
  
"You what? You can't tell me? Is that it? Another one of those goddamned rules of yours?" she interrupted, already regretting what she said before. "It's got something to do with that rose of yours, doesn't it? Who's it from? Your long lost fiancée?" Serena knew she shouldn't have said that, but the words came tumbling out before she could stop them.  
  
Darien closed his eyes, his teeth gritted together. His senses were battling one another, struggling against each other as he consumed Serena's words. But there would be more to come.  
  
Much more. Telling her would only make it worse. She wouldn't understand. He couldn't bear to hear the accusation and loathing in her voice.  
  
Couldn't bear the guilt.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Serena, seeing that Darien was making no endeavor to answer her, she stalked toward him, her eyes not leaving his tall form. She made it so he was facing her again.  
  
But Darien, head tilted slightly to the side, refused to look her in the eye. Hell, his eyes weren't even open!  
  
Serena could feel the blood in her veins starting to burn. "Dammit! Look at me!" she commanded.  
  
But Darien remained still.  
  
Even through the dark, she could tell his knuckles were white. What was his trying to do? Fight her off? "Before, it was lying to me, then it was ignoring me, now it's disgusted with me! Never knew you could change so fast, or was it all just an act from the beginning?"  
  
Serena saw him flinch. So she hit a nerve. . . .  
  
Darien had kept his eyes closed so Serena wouldn't be able to see what he felt through them, but his breathing was uneven now. His pulse pumped in his veins, as he restrained himself from lashing out at something.  
  
He had promised himself never to let Serena find out, but what person would be stupid enough to make a promise they couldn't keep? "Fine," he said. It was more out of defeat than rage.  
  
Opening his eyes, he faced Serena, as the crystal dome materialized between the two of them. "See that rose? It's something you humans would call a deadline. When that last petal falls, I get sent back to where I belong. Understand that now? I'll be gone. Away from you." He paused after the last word. He hadn't meant to make the words sound so heartless.  
  
But to Serena, it was just another lie. So this is what it was all about. He was going to leave her. The line of emotions came flooding back to her as the words sunk in.  
  
He was leaving her.  
  
She didn't know what she was feeling at the moment. But it wasn't good. Looking into Darien's gaze, she wasn't sure what she saw either. Was it sorry or pity? Maybe what she said was true then. . . . "So was this all planned, Darien?" she asked, surprised how soft her voice was.  
  
Serena might not have heard it, but Darien did. The accusation.  
  
The one thing he didn't want to hear, he thought as the guilt started wrenching through him. Seeing the look on Serena's face was enough to make him feel enough remorse for another lifetime. "Serena. . . ."  
  
He wanted to comfort her. Tell her it was all a misunderstanding. That he would stay with her until the end of eternity. But there were only two words that echoed out of him. "I'm sorry."  
  
The anguish in Serena's eyes told him enough that they were the wrong words. He saw her lips start to quiver as she choked out a harsh laugh. "So this is what I get, huh Darien? For believing you. For trusting you. For loving you. This is what I get."  
  
She nodded to herself, as if to confirm her reasoning. "Is this what you always do? Come down to Earth, make all the girls fall in love with you, then leave? Are you even an angel? You sure you're not the devil in disguise? Do the stars even 'begin' to match how many hearts you've broken? You knew you were going to leave, but you didn't tell me. Does it satisfy you to see me suffer like the pathetic human you think I am?"  
  
Her voice was accusing, and hurt. But she paused, as it altered to the fury she once felt. "Now I know why they say love is blind. Because it is. You lied to me Darien. You lied! You know what my biggest mistake in life was? Meeting you! Come to think of it, I wish I never met you. Never! Since you want to leave so bad, why don't you?! The sooner the better! Just leave! I don't ever want to see you EVER again! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" she screamed at him.  
  
"So why are you crying then?" he asked softly, almost out of sadness, as he pointed out the tears that streamed down her cheeks.  
  
Serena could already taste the salt in her mouth, but refused for him to be right again. She took a few steps back, covering her hands over her ears, shaking her head furiously. "I'm not! I'm not! I'm not! I'm NOT!" she cried over and over again.  
  
But even as she said it, the large, crystalline tears slid out of her eyes uncontrollably. Running hot streaks down her cheeks. She tried to stop, as she leaned herself against a tree, but the tears wouldn't stop, coming one after another, a few clinging to her eyelashes but would eventually drop down her face.  
  
"I'm not. I'm not. I'm not!" she repeated over again, but this time, it came out in sobs. The tree supported her weight, as she sunk down, her hands over her face now. Since the tears wouldn't stop, she might as well just cry her eyes out. The sobs racked her body, as the salted tears ran over her fingers.  
  
Darien felt so helpless as he watched Serena. The burden in his chest tightened as his heart twisted inside him. Oh, why did she have to cry? The unbearable guilt tore at him as each second passed. He was about to walk toward her, when something caught his eye.  
  
The petal on the rose was . . . trembling? The dome didn't seem to be moving, so why was the. . . .  
  
The shimmering red started to slowly fade. The glittering glow was still there, but faint. It wasn't just trembling now, it was wavering. . . .  
  
'Oh no. Please. Not now. Just don't---' Darien's breath caught as the petal fluttered loose, and drifted off its stem.  
  
Drifted until it just . . . disappeared.  
  
'---fall.'  
  
  
  
**********  
  
  
  
"Goodbye Serena," he whispered.  
  
The dome had disappeared along with the last petal. Disintegrating in thin air.  
  
Serena looked up at Darien's voice. She was confused. First it was 'I'm sorry', now it was 'Goodbye'.  
  
Then she realized that rose was gone.  
  
When she connected the found fact, and the look on Darien's face, the tears stopped. It couldn't be . . . could it?  
  
Serena quickly got up, and scrambled to where Darien was standing. She already had her answer, but she didn't want it.  
  
Throwing her arms around his waist, she started crying into his shirt. "Oh please don't go. Darien, don't go. I didn't mean what I said. I really didn't. Just don't go. Don't go. I love you. I do. Just stay. Please stay. I'll do anything. Just don't go."  
  
She was begging, her pride wasn't going to get in the way of this. She knew she was rambling, but she didn't care. The only thing she wanted right now was Darien.  
  
The anguish was straining both of them now. Darien slowly put his arms around Serena. Willing her not to cry. But his soothing words did nothing to help the tears. "Oh Serena, don't cry. Please. Everything's going to be okay. I---"  
  
But she just kept sobbing out apologies.  
  
Darien felt himself being pulled away, as a tear slid down his own face. Nothing he said now would matter anymore. But he managed out three words before he was completely engulfed into nothingness.  
  
"I love you."  
  
When Serena heard the words, she only cried harder. But as her senses cleared up, she found herself in a deserted park . . . hugging herself.  
  
She collapsed onto her knees, as more tears came tumbling out. "No . . . no . . . no . . . NO!" she kept whispering to herself. Everything was over. Completely over. But the realization only struck when no more tears would come.  
  
  
  
Darien was gone.  
  
  
  
*************************************  
  
  
  
To be continued....  
  
So what do you think??? Don't worry, there's still one more chapter. Please tell me what you think though!  
  
Seeya in Chapter 11  
  
And Thanx again! 


	11. Chapter 11 Last Chapter

Author's Note - Hey!! Guess what?! I'M DONE!!!!!!! ***YEAH*** I sooooooooo hope you guys enjoy it! And oh my god! THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thank you to all the people who've helped me, and supported me through my story! Oh my God, you guys are THE best! And I love you guys sooooooooooooo much! I mean, when I first started this story, I thought maybe I'd get maybe 5 people who liked it at the most, but wow!  
  
And of course, I wish I could thank you each individually but I'm short on time! So I just made a thank you list.... and I'm sooooooooooooo sorry if I forgot anyone! Some of you didn't put names in your reviews so I couldn't thank you, and just yeah... But thank you too!  
  
*********  
  
Aashka  
  
A.C.  
  
achilae  
  
Acidburn  
  
Aishiteru Tenshi  
  
Alli  
  
Ally19  
  
AMYANGEL  
  
Angel423  
  
Angela  
  
angelblood  
  
Angeline  
  
Angelos  
  
AngelSweetie  
  
anonymous  
  
arcticflames  
  
Ashley  
  
Awesome story (whoever you are)  
  
Aylee the Dragon  
  
Azelia Everton  
  
bAbYfAiRy  
  
bAd-KiTTe422  
  
bobette  
  
Brit  
  
bubba  
  
bunny14  
  
bunnygrl  
  
C.A.F.A  
  
Carla  
  
casi of light  
  
catie  
  
Celstial, Flame Of The Sun  
  
Chartreuse26  
  
Cherry Rain  
  
Chikara  
  
ChildLike_Innocence  
  
ChocoKat  
  
chrissy  
  
cici  
  
Creature of the night  
  
Crystal  
  
Crystal-Serenity  
  
Crystalline Lily  
  
Cutie Blossom  
  
Daisy Gurl  
  
Daniella  
  
dearfrenz  
  
Deny  
  
detectivefc  
  
DivaBear  
  
Eo  
  
eternal sailor moon  
  
Faith  
  
FloralBlackMoon  
  
Frost  
  
Frozen Fire  
  
Gelasia  
  
gerrys giant green grassmonkey  
  
Gizelle  
  
Hazie  
  
Hawaii_Gurl  
  
heather  
  
heeya  
  
Hottiechic-o4  
  
IceAngel  
  
Ichigo  
  
Izabelle  
  
JilsephonieAngel  
  
joey  
  
Joey (A different joey I think)  
  
just a pinay  
  
Kayasha  
  
Khai  
  
Kimmi-chan  
  
Kit  
  
Kleptomaniac Can Opener  
  
Kristin Keller  
  
krystlsailormoon  
  
kwaii gemini  
  
LegalanGreenleaf  
  
lil  
  
LiLi  
  
LILIAM  
  
lilmakochan  
  
LiNa  
  
Linh  
  
LittleDragon5  
  
Lomantha@aol.com  
  
Louie  
  
Lulu  
  
Lunakitty  
  
lunarmoon  
  
lynnwashu  
  
m  
  
Maddy  
  
Marble Rose  
  
Marija  
  
MarsMoonStar  
  
Marty Mcfly  
  
Mijn Gekheid  
  
missy  
  
Moon Chick  
  
moon girl  
  
Moon-Angel  
  
moonangel  
  
moonlight tuxedo madness  
  
moonlit  
  
moonrose  
  
Moons Majesty  
  
Ms. Raye Sinic  
  
naiyana  
  
NEKOKITTEN  
  
OMG...PLZ (Whoever you are)  
  
OrangePUPPY  
  
phoebe  
  
PixiePrincess-wants-SUGAR  
  
pochahontas82  
  
Premium Fist  
  
Princess Angel kaoru  
  
Quin  
  
rae  
  
Raindropz1616  
  
Rebecca Temple  
  
Rena  
  
Ridea  
  
Ri-chan  
  
Rini  
  
Rinoa  
  
sailor star  
  
Sailor Babe  
  
Sailor Debbie  
  
Saiyagurl87  
  
sarah  
  
sari-chan  
  
Sari-Chan  
  
Saturn's Glaive  
  
Saturn-gal13  
  
Saturn-girl14  
  
saturnpyroprincess  
  
Scenic  
  
schoolgirltil2005  
  
Serena Shields  
  
Serena Tsukino  
  
serendipity  
  
Serenity Satine  
  
sexykitten  
  
Shadow Saber  
  
Shadow Angel  
  
silvermoon maru  
  
Small Lady  
  
Sorceress Usagi  
  
sovereign  
  
sunbabe  
  
Sweet Sere  
  
Sylyne  
  
Tasha  
  
Tenko  
  
tenshi05  
  
Terry Fall  
  
The Goddess of Love  
  
Tina  
  
Tina E. Telford  
  
Usagi-hime  
  
watercolor tears  
  
wingnut  
  
WinterClove  
  
Yehlowgurl  
  
Ying Rui  
  
yvonne  
  
Za Kaze no Nisou  
  
Zoe  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Title: Changed by an Angel  
  
Chapter: 11 / Last  
  
Author: Ashlee Angel  
  
Email: ashlee_c69@hotmail.com  
  
Summary: 17 year old Serena Terrin is... well... to put it simply, a nerd (by choice). But when Darien (your typical every day angel) gets Serena as his next assignment, life becomes more than just a box of chocolates...  
  
  
  
Disclaimer - Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi..... And frankly, I'm not Naoko Takeuchi  
  
  
  
*.:.*.:.*.:.*.:.* Chapter 11 - Last Chapter *.:.*.:.*.:.*.:.*  
  
  
  
Changed by an Angel - Chapter 11  
  
  
  
* Two Years Later (Serena's POV) *  
  
  
  
It's been two years now.  
  
Two years since I last saw him. I remember that last day as if it just happened yesterday. Heck, I don't even know how I got home. I guess I just wandered around aimlessly until the sun came up.  
  
Everyone was looking for me . . . or so I heard. I didn't eat for days. Didn't talk for weeks. Didn't smile for months.  
  
Nothing was the same anymore.  
  
I spent the first year or so just on the roof, staring at the sky. At his star. Funny thing is, I haven't cried since. The tears just wouldn't come. They're just welled up inside me. Building up, stacking one on top of the other. I never let my emotions show after that.  
  
Never.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
I graduated with a full scholarship to Harvard University . . . my top school.  
  
But you know what? I didn't go. I don't know what caused me to do so, but I did. I'm insane, I know. After he left, I had a whole new outlook on life. That is . . . after I pulled myself out of the clouds and finally sunk down to reality. I never used his name after that either.  
  
Ever.  
  
It would just bring back too many memories. If I want them back, I have to take the good with the bad. But I won't let anyone unlock my feelings. They'll stay inside me until the day I . . . disappear.  
  
Just like him.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
I almost killed myself once.  
  
Pills.  
  
But what good would that do? I'd just be hurting more people that were important to me. Actually . . . I would've killed myself, if it weren't for Matt.  
  
He took the pills out of my hand before I could put them in my mouth. Apparently, someone had informed him of my *situation*, so he took the next flight over. He stayed with me until I felt better. Better enough to go back and face the world. As a completely different person. I have Matt to thank for . . . well . . . my life.  
  
It's true when they say best friends will almost come in first.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
I stayed in sunny California after that.  
  
Attended Stanford University. It'll be my 3rd year this September. I don't even know why I stayed. I could've taken the next flight to France if I wanted to.  
  
But somehow, it felt right here.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
There's a lot of things that remind me of him. . . .  
  
Like the bracelet he gave me for Christmas.  
  
I wanted to laugh when I found out that I couldn't take it off. It's still as new as ever, no matter what I do to it. So when I'm 96, I'll die with his words on my wrist.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
He's still with me though.  
  
His star. His soul.  
  
And he probably doesn't have the slightest memory of me anymore. But I still feel connected with him somehow. I can't tell what he's doing, but I know what he's feeling.  
  
His star's been nothing out of the ordinary these last two years. Which means he's probably out there there somewhere . . . with his new assignments. I know he's there though.  
  
I just don't know where.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
I don't think I'll ever see him again.  
  
But that's alright. It was just . . . meant to be I guess. I'm still keeping contact with the gang though.  
  
When he was gone, I told them he had an emergency and had to go. They didn't question it. They just believed it.  
  
But . . . they wondered why I was making such a big deal out of it.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Over the last two years, I've changed a lot.  
  
I smiled less. I laughed less. I'm just not the same Serena anymore.  
  
Sure, I've made friends. But none of them have seen the real me. I can't even see myself anymore. Can't remember what I was like when he was still here.  
  
But eventually, everything will just be too much for me to handle.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
I don't think I'll get married though. . . . I wouldn't be happy.  
  
But that would mean I'll never be happy.  
  
Sometimes . . . I just wonder. Wonder if I'll ever be happy again. If God let him keep the ring I gave him for Christmas.  
  
Probably not.  
  
So it would be lost forever. But if it wasn't. . . .  
  
Then . . . where would it be?  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
* That Night (Author's POV) *  
  
  
  
Serena made her way to the roof of her house. She always came here. She hardly missed a single day. Somehow, she felt reassured every time she saw his star.  
  
Felt safe. Calm. And alive.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
She memorized the map, so didn't have to look through the telescope anymore. It was just a blue crystal against the sky. Seating herself comfortably on the star gazer, she leaned back and just waited. . . .  
  
It was probably already 11:30pm. The sky should be dark enough now.  
  
She should thank God that it was clear tonight. Or else she never would've been able to find the star.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Setting her eyes to the right spot in the sky, she relaxed. All the stars seemed to be shining white sparkles in the sky. But if you looked closely, you could see the colors.  
  
The yellows. The oranges. The reds. The violets. The pinks. The greens.  
  
And of course, the blues.  
  
* * *  
  
Serena checked her watch.  
  
11:45. She frowned slightly . . . that's not right.  
  
It couldn't be right.  
  
The skies were clear. It was dark enough. And she knew for sure that she had the right place.  
  
So where was the star?  
  
Serena got up and walked over to her telescope. The map he gave her was still on the table beside it. Locating herself to the right spot, she could still see in her head the first time she saw the star.  
  
She knew what was to come, but wouldn't accept it. Closing her eyes, she made a silent wish to whoever was listening. Then opening her eyes, she found herself staring into a patch of glittered darkness.  
  
The star was gone.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
She almost expected herself to cry her eyes out again, to have all the emotions come tumbling back. . . .  
  
But nothing happened.  
  
It was impossible. If the star was actually gone, it'd be thousands of years before she would find out. Then again, nothing with Darien was normal.  
  
She had seen it with her own eyes . . . and she still didn't believe it. It was impossible. There had to be some kind of mistake. If the star was gone, then that would mean he was gone too.  
  
Gone for good.  
  
Meaning he no longer exists in this universe. . . .  
  
Putting her head in her hands, she ran both hands through her hair, nails digging into her. She felt like screaming. Screaming until her lungs burst.  
  
She said she probably didn't think she would ever see him again. She kept 'telling' herself that she would never see him again. And she forced herself to believe it.  
  
But she was living a lie.  
  
Deep down, somewhere at the edge of her mind, she knew that the only reason she was living was because there was still a chance she could meet up with him again. Even if he didn't remember her, even if he ignored her, even if he despised her . . . She wanted anything to just see him again.  
  
Anything.  
  
Looking back up at the sky again, she closed her eyes and let out a deep breath, that would hopefully bring the sanity back to her own thinking. Her tear glands weren't back on the job yet, but her hopes were crushed.  
  
Totally and completely crushed.  
  
He just had to do this to her . . . again.  
  
Her mind was unconsciously wondering back to two years ago. As much as she wanted to avoid those memories, they were forcing their way back to her.  
  
But then, everything stopped.  
  
Serena felt something wet trickle down her right cheek. That slightest second, she almost thought she was crying again. But she wasn't.  
  
For that, she was 100% sure.  
  
Then noticing the sky above her, she saw nothing but . . . clouds? Feeling another splatter, she raised her hand to wipe it away.  
  
Rain? When it was perfectly clear just three minutes ago? Impossible. . . . But it was true. Serena could feel the raindrops, as they fell faster onto her skin.  
  
She didn't care if she was getting wet. Getting pneumonia was the least of her worries right now. And she was already completely soaked from head to toe.  
  
What's the use of going inside now?  
  
Serena winced as rain hit harder on her face. And she didn't even want to 'think' about getting her hair untangled tomorrow.  
  
But maybe . . . just maybe it would wash the pain away. . . .  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
*A Day (and a half) Later*  
  
  
  
Okay . . . so she had been wrong.  
  
After staying out in the rainstorm, she woke up the next morning with a headache, a sore throat, and a cough . . . in other words, a cold. Never had she felt so miserable. She couldn't even think properly.  
  
The world just seemed to start spinning whenever she moved. And the weather didn't seem to be helping. It had been raining nonstop ever since that night. And it was quite odd. It hardly ever rained in this part of California. . . .  
  
But life never 'did' run all the lines of 'normal' since she met him. . . .  
  
Actually, it was exactly 3 years today. September 2nd. That's why she wasn't resting in bed . . . she was at the University.  
  
More precisely, outside the University. She had driven up here half an hour ago. Serena had met him at school three years ago, so it felt better being at the U.  
  
Even though it was still raining, the air was quite warm. But she learned her lesson . . . this time, she brought an umbrella. She didn't know why, but standing in the rain felt somewhat refreshing.  
  
Everything seemed to be painted in watercolors; a total blur. Almost like she was the only person moving, in her own world.  
  
It almost made her feel . . . content.  
  
But the feeling was gone when a cough tickled its way up her throat. She never knew how stupid she was until now. If Matt found out that she was outside in the rain with a cold, she'd never hear the end of it. But Matt wasn't here.  
  
She was alone.  
  
Alone . . . the word seemed so foreign, but true. Serena swayed on her feet, as the dizziness came back. The umbrella in her hand seemed to weigh three times heavier and her grip loosened.  
  
The constant pounding in her temples was affecting her thinking again. Then, not able to overtake the muddle of nausea . . . she fell.  
  
Her knees throbbed with pain as they hit the ground. And even then, was she still wavering. Putting her hands in front of her for support, the umbrella fell out of her hands.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
She was completely, and thoroughly soaked again. Her hair clung densely to her face and skin. Something was trying to get through in the distance.  
  
"Excuse me. Miss, are you okay?"  
  
That voice. . . . It was so distant . . . so faint . . . yet so familiar. She knew that voice, but her memories blurred as she tried to sort through them. Trying to reach the voice only increased the pain in her head. The voice kept conjuring up  
  
everything that had been lost inside her.  
  
She kept trying to push everything back, to keep them where they belong, but the images before her were spinning faster. Squeezing her eyes shut, she forced herself up onto her feet. Serena's legs grew weak as her knees gave out again.  
  
But a hand caught her wrist.  
  
She tried to make out who the person was, but she could think of nothing but the ache in her chest.  
  
Her vision was blurred with reds and greens . . . and gold? Where had she seen those before?  
  
The shimmering colors whirled in front of her, making it beyond impossible to identify anything about it. She could do nothing but look up.  
  
Look up into the eyes that brought back everything that was ever locked up in the past two years.  
  
The eyes she never thought she'd see again.  
  
Everything she tried to hide from was tumbling back. It just couldn't be . . . it couldn't . . . but it was. Only one thought registered to her, before she surrendered to the whirlpool of feelings and her mind reeled into nothingness.  
  
  
  
He was back.  
  
  
  
****************************  
  
  
  
Oh my GOD!!! I'M DONE!!!! I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooooo happy! Thank you guys sooooooooooooooooo much for all the support, you guys are the best!!!  
  
Hugs 'n' Kisses  
  
Ashlee  
  
PS Don't forget to read the sequel now ;) 


End file.
